Sehnsüchtig
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Na/Sa - Nami muss sich mit einer schrecklichen Nachricht, einem mysteriösen Gast und neuerdings vielen Streitigkeiten mit Sanji auseinandersetzen - und dazu noch der belastenden Frage, ob sie allmählich den Verstand verliert.
1. Verändertes Verhältnis

**Disclaimer: **Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an One Piece liegen ganz alleine bei Eiichiro Oda. Von mir stammt lediglich der Plot zu dieser Geschichte. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe wegen meiner Freude daran und zum Zeitvertreib.

**Vorwort:** Ich habe schon sehr lange keine Fanfictions mehr geschrieben und noch viel länger ist es her, dass ich eine zu One Piece geschrieben habe, deswegen freue ich mich umso mehr, an dieser Geschichte zu arbeiten. Leider bin ich keine OP-Manga-Leserin (jedoch habe ich beschlossen, mir alle Mangas zuzulegen – das wird ein wirklich teurer Spaß) und den Anime kann ich mir aufgrund der frühen Uhrzeit auch nicht ansehen, doch die Folgen auf der Thriller Bark habe ich gesehen (bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Oz besiegt worden ist) und wurde sogleich von der Muse geküsst. Gibt es also in Kleinigkeiten Unstimmigkeiten zu OP, nachdem Kampf mit Oz, dann tun die mir sehr leid. Wie gesagt, die Geschichte danach kenne ich leider nicht – zumindest nicht detailliert.

Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass ihr Gefallen an „Sehnsüchtig" finden werdet. Ich würde mich auch sehr über Kommentare freuen.  
Danke und viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure Tanya

*

_Kapitel 01 –_ **Verändertes Verhältnis**

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl lag in der Luft. Der Regen prasselte ohne Gnade auf die Weiten der Grandline herab und schlug unbeirrt auf die Thousand Sunny ein. Zumindest war der Schauer das einzige, worüber man sich an diesem Tag ärgern konnte. Nami war froh, dass der graue Himmel nicht danach aussah, als würde er Unwetter für sie bereithalten und das Meer einigermaßen ruhig vor ihnen lag.

Gedankenverloren saß Nami in ihrer Kajüte und starrte auf die leeren Seiten in ihrem Logbuch. Achtlos lag die Feder danebengeworfen und tropfte großen blaue Tintenflecke auf ihren Schreibtisch. Heute wollte ihr einfach kein guter Logbuch-Eintrag gelingen!

Nami konnte sich in die Haare raufen. Sie war unruhig und musste sich beherrschen, um nicht regelmäßig frustrierte Seufzer von sich zu geben. Am liebsten würde sie die ganze Zeit in ihrem Zimmer auf- und abgehen, in der Hoffnung, ihre Anspannung etwas lösen zu können. Damit sie Robin nicht auf die Nerven fiel, ließ sie es bleiben.

Nami seufzte erneut und sah zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. Robin hatte es sich mit einem Buch in einem der Sessel bequem gemacht und lugte nun nachdenklich über die Seiten zu ihr herüber, als sie Namis Blick spürte. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Nami zuckte mit den Schultern. Frustriert klappte sie ihr Logbuch zu und beschloss, sich jetzt nicht mehr weiter damit auseinander zusetzen.

„Heute ist irgendetwas merkwürdig. Findest du nicht?", fragte Nami Robin und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Meinst du?" Nachdenklich runzelte Robin die Stirn. Ein Zeichen, dass sie nach einem Grund für die Merkwürdigkeit dieses Tages suchte und sie nicht fand, wodurch Nami etwas das Gefühl bekam, paranoid zu sein.

„Vielleicht liegt es am Wetter", schlug sie vor und betrachtete den Regen durch die Kabinenluke.

Nami folgte ihrem Blick. „Ja, vielleicht." Sie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Wie auch immer. Ich seh' mal zu den anderen. Es wird sowieso bald Mittagessen geben."

Nami holte sich ihren schwarzen Regenmantel aus dem Kleiderschrank, schlüpfte schnell hinein und zog sich die Kapuze über. Bei dem starken Regenfall reichten die wenigen Meter Entfernung, um vollkommen durchnässt in der Kombüse anzukommen.

„Ich werde gleich nachkommen", sagte Robin und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu, als Nami die Kajüte verließ.

Auf Deck überfiel Nami sofortige Kälte und ein Schauer rannte über ihren Rücke hinab. Fröstelnd umschlang sie ihre Arme um ihren Körper und so schnell sie konnte machte sie sich auf dem Weg zu den anderen in die Kombüse. Kurz bevor sie die Tür öffnete, hielt sie jedoch innen und betrachtete erneut nachdenklich das Meer vor der Sunny.

Vielleicht lag ihr Unwohlsein auch nur daran, dass sie sich auf direktem Weg zur Fischmenscheninsel befanden? Je näher die Insel kam, desto merkwürdiger schien sich diese Tatsache wohl auf ihre Stimmung auszuüben. Erneut kroch ihr ein Schauer über die Haut. Dieses Mal kam die Gänsehaut nicht von der Kälte. Nami wollte sich nicht ausmalen, das vielleicht alle Fischmenschen so waren wie Arlong und seine Bande, dennoch musste sie unweigerlich daran denken.

Schnell schüttelte sie diesen Gedanken entschlossen beiseite, zwang sich ihren Blick abzuwenden und betrat die Kombüse. Sie war nicht allein, sondern hatte ihre Freunde. Und es stand außer Frage, dass sie im Notfall mit den Fischmenschen locker fertig wurden.

Sanji war der Erste, der ihr in den Blick fiel. Er stand über seiner Pfanne gebeugt und kostete gerade sein Essen. Als er ihr hereinkommen bemerkte, lächelte er sie an.

„Gleich ist das Essen fertig, Nami", erklärte er ihr.

Nami wurde bei seinem Anblick merkwürdig warm ums Herz und augenblicklich musste sie sein Lächeln erwidern. Es war genauso wie sie es wollte: Nami. Nicht Nami-Maus, Nami-Schätzchen oder was auch immer.

Nach ihren jüngsten Erlebnissen auf der Thriller Bark, hat sich etwas in dem Verhältnis zwischen ihr und Sanji geändert. Als Nami von den anderen erfahren hat, dass es Sanji war, der alles gegeben hat, um sie aus Absaloms Fängen zu befreien, hat sie begonnen, ihn in einem neuen Licht zu sehen. Auch ohne Absaloms verrückte Hochzeitspläne hatte sie gewusst, dass Sanji für sie sein Leben riskieren würde – immerhin hatte er das auch bereits desöfteren unter Beweis gestellt. Doch auf der Thriller Bark waren sie dem Tod so nahe gewesen, wie bei keinem Abenteuer zuvor. Erst seitdem war Nami bewusst geworden, wie viel Angst sie um jeden einzelnen von ihren eigentlich Freunden hatte. Und vor allem, wie wichtig es war, jemanden wie Sanji zu haben.

Schon mehrmals war er bis zur Selbstaufgabe gegangen, nur, um ihr das Leben zu retten. Selbst wenn ihr Leben nicht in Gefahr war, lag es ihm am Herzen, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen, nur, damit es um ihre eigene Bequemlichkeit ging. Stumm hatte er immer hingenommen, wie wenig Dankbarkeit sie ihm für jede seine Aufmerksamkeiten zurückgegeben hatte. Selben wenn sie ihn vollkommen ignorierte oder eine ihrer Launen an ihm ausließ, versuchte er dennoch sein Bestes zu geben, um sie zufrieden zu stellen.

Wenn Nami jetzt erneut daran zurückdachte, schämte sie sich noch immer, obwohl sie vor einer Woche versucht hat, Sanji wenigstens ein klein wenig davon zurückzugeben, was er stetig für sie tat. Viel zu spät und eigentlich nur mit Worten. Aber welche andere Möglichkeit blieb ihr schon?

*

Die Sonne stach brennend auf das Deck der Thousand Sunny und Nami genoss ihren ersten Tag in der Freiheit – fern von der Thriller Bark, zurück auf dem Meer der Grandline – im Liegestuhl mit einem guten Buch in der Hand. Es war verhältnismäßig ruhig auf dem Schiff. Ruffy, Zorro, Sanji, Robin, und Franky kurierten noch immer ihre schweren Verletzungen, die sie durch die Kämpfe mit Geko Moria und seinen teuflischen Zombies davongetragen hatten. Chopper war relativ gut aus dem Kampf davongekommen, während Lysop und sie selbst alles fast unbeschadet überstanden hatten. Brook war der Einzige von ihnen, den all die Verletzungen nicht zu schaffen machten. Schlimmer konnte es einem ja nicht gehen, wenn man bereits tot war. Eigentlich lag es eher an seiner eigenen Theatralik, dass er nun ebenfalls in einem der Krankenbetten lag und sich von Chopper behandeln ließ.

Nami blätterte in ihrem Buch eine Seite weiter und flog neugierig mit den Augen über die Worte, als sie plötzliche Geräusche verwundert aufhorchen ließen. Die Geräusche kamen eindeutig aus der Kombüse. Hatte Lysop vielleicht wirklich vor, das Mittagessen zu machen?  
Eigentlich hatte sich Nami bereits selbst hinter dem Herd stehen sehen, denn mit so viel Eigeninitiative von der Langnase hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Nami beschloss jedoch, Lysop helfend unter die Arme zu greifen. Wahrscheinlich würde es Sanji entgültig umhauen, wenn er seine Küche demoliert vorfand, sobald er wieder fit war.

Nami legte ihr Buch beiseite, sprang aus ihrem Liegestuhl und verabschiedete sich schweren Herzens von der herrlichen Sonne, als sie in die Kombüse trat. Von Eigeninitiative bei Lysop war wirklich Fehlanzeige. Schockiert musste Nami feststellen, dass es Sanji war, der gerade konzentriert Karotten für das Mittagessen schnitt. Dabei sollte er eigentlich im Bett liegen, um sich auszukurieren!

Er ging nicht ganz so sicher mit seinem Küchenmesser um, wie Nami es eigentlich von ihm gewohnt war. Es fehlte ihm an Schnelligkeit und Geschick. Für Nami ein weiteres Zeichen, dass es auf jeden Fall ins Bett gehörte.

Nami verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte Sanji streng an. „Was machst du hier?", fragte sie ihn.

Sanji hielt überrascht inne und wandte sich zu ihr um. „Ich finde, es ist an der Zeit, alle wieder etwas glücklich zu machen", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Freust du dich denn nicht auch auf ein Festessen, Nami-Schatz?"

Ein Festessen? Ihm ging es nicht gut und er wollte ein Festessen für die Crew kreieren, damit sie die letzten Tage etwas vergessen konnten? Plötzlich wurde Nami bewusst, wer dieser Mensch eigentlich war, der vor ihr stand. Jeder von ihnen würde ihr Leben für das des anderen geben, doch es war nur Sanji, der versuchte, es allen selbst dann recht zu machen, wenn es nicht einmal darum ging, irgendwelche Leben zu retten. Selbst wenn er sich das ein oder andere Mal unfreundlich oder gar grob zu den männlichen Mannschaftsmitgliedern verhielt, lag ihm dennoch ihr Wohl genauso am Herzen, wie das von Robin und ihr. Er stellte jeden über sein eigenes Befinden. Immerhin und immer wieder.

Robin hatte ihr gestern erzählt, wie entschlossen, fast schon verzweifelt Sanji auf der Thriller Bark versucht hat, sie vor Absalom zu retten und das ihn der Gedanke, Absalom würde sie heiraten wollen, fast um den Verstand gebracht hatte. In diesem Moment war ihr bewusst geworden, wie sehr sie diesem Mann eigentlich dankbar sein sollte. Augenblicklich übermannte Nami ein schlechtes Gewissen. Noch nie hatte sie ihm gezeigt, wie dankbar sie eigentlich dafür war, dass es ihn gab.

„Nami", erwiderte sie. Sie stand noch immer in der offenen Tür der Kombüse, schloss sie nun hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. „Bitte nenn mich nur Nami. Lass Kosenamen oder dergleichen."

Verwundert zog Sanji die Augenbrauen zusammen und wirkte dann besorgt. Er legte das Messer beiseite und ging auf sie zu. „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

Nami schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gefällt mir nur besser, wenn du mich auf normale Art und Weise ansprichst ... und ... wenn du normal zu mir bist. Ohne Schwärmereien oder Komplimenten."

Erst jetzt begriff Nami, dass sie ihm das schon lange hätte sagen sollen. Durch seine überdrehte Art, hatte sie ihn nie ernst nehmen können, doch wenn er sich ihr gegenüber authentischer verhielt ... räumte sie ihm damit eine echte Chance in ihrem Herzen ein und konnte ihm mit mehr Respekt begegnen. Das war es, was sich Sanji wirklich verdiente. Schon lange.

Sanji sah noch immer bedrückt aus. Er lehnte sich gegen seinen Arbeitsbereich, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und starrte nachdenklich auf die Wand gegenüber, an dessen Decke seine Pfannen herunterhingen. „Hasst du es etwa?"

Fragend sah er sie an, mit einer solchen Verletzlichkeit im Gesicht, dass Nami glaubte, sie selbst zu spüren. Wahrscheinlich war das das tiefgründigste Gespräch, dass sie jemals mit Sanji geführt hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass sie sich seit dem Gespräch mit Robin gestern Abend jemals tiefgründige Gedanken über seine Person gemacht hat.

Nami ging auf Sanji zu und nahm ihm die Zigarette aus dem Mund, als er gerade einen kräftigen Zug davon nehmen wollte. Sanji ließ kommentarlos geschehen, dass sie seufzend seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher ausdrückte. Obwohl sie selbst nicht rauchte, hatte sie seine Raucherei nie gestört – anders als in diesem Moment. Plötzlich verspürte sie den starken Wunsch, dass er sich auf sie konzentrieren. Nur auf sie.

„Natürlich hasse ich es nicht. Allerdings habe ich das Gefühl, dass du ehrlicher zu mir bist, wenn du es lässt. Eigentlich hätte ich dir das schon lange sagen sollen."

Nami biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Merkwürdigerweise fühlte es sich genauso schwer an, ihm ihre Dankbarkeit zu zeigen, wie sich bei jemandem zu entschuldigen. Aber genau das war der richtige Moment Dinge zu sagen, die er verdient hatte zu hören und die sie auch ehrlich meinte.

„Robin hat mir erzählt, was alles auf der Thriller Bark geschehen ist, während ich bewusstlos war. Sie hat mir auch davon erzählt, dass du gegen Absalom gekämpft hast."

Sanji blieb stumm und sah sie ausdruckslos an. Nami war froh darüber. Es war um so vieles leichter, wenn er nicht plötzlich jeden Moment mit einem „Nami-Maus" alles zerstören konnte.

„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür, weißt du. Eigentlich hätte ich dir auch schon längst sagen sollen, wie dankbar ich dir für alles bin, was du je für mich getan hast, obwohl ich dich doch meistens nur belächelt habe."

Sanji lächelte schwach. Er wich ihrem Blick aus und fixierte seine Füße. „Wow, es fühlt sich merkwürdig an, so etwas zu hören. Ich bin es wirklich nicht gewohnt."

„Ich weiß." Nami senkte ihre Augenlider und hoffte, dass er in ihrer Stimme hören konnte, wie unendlich schlecht sie sich deswegen fühlte. Sie schämte sich in Grund und Boden dafür, dass sie ihn immer wie eine Selbstverständlichkeit angesehen hatte. Er ahnte überhaupt nicht, wie sehr.

Nami betrachtete seine rechte Schulter und plötzlich fiel ihr wieder sein ungeschickter Umgang mit dem Küchenmesser ein. Als sie Chopper gestern Abend beim Verarzten ihrer Freunde geholfen hatte, hatte sie an seiner Schulter eine große Schnittwunde gesehen. Chopper war der Meinung gewesen, sie würde von einem Schwert stammen. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch gegen Oz hatte kämpfen können, weil das Schwert seine Schulter vollkommen durchdrungen hatte.

„Stammt die Verletzung an der Schulter von Absalom?", fragte Nami.

Sanji bedachte kurz seine Schulter mit einem prüfenden Blick und nickte dann missbilligend. „Macht sich unsichtbar und schleicht sich dann auch noch von hinten heran, dieses hässliche Kätzchen."

Nami seufzte. Ein schlechtes Gewissen überkam sie. Jetzt war sie auch noch Schuld daran, dass Sanji schwerverletzt in den Kampf gegen Oz gegangen ist. Sie wollte sich überhaupt nicht ausmalen, was hätte schief gehen könnten.

„Das reicht, okay?", sagte Nami eindringlich. „Wir brauchen kein Festessen. Am glücklichsten sind wir, wenn alle wieder gesund sind und du wirst definitiv nicht gesund, wenn du dich nicht schonst und ins Bett gehst. Lysop und ich werden kochen und du wirst ertragen müssen, dass der Fraß, der dabei herauskommt, grausam schmecken wird."

Nami griff nach Sanjis Hand und kam seinem Gesicht näher, um den Nachdruck in ihrer Stimme besser unterstreichen zu können. „Sanji, ich bitte dich darum, jetzt einmal an dich zu denken."

Wahrscheinlich war es die intimste Berührung, die jemals zwischen ihnen stattgefunden hat. Es war fast schon schockierend, die schön es für Nami war, Sanjis Hand zu halten.

Viel schöner war jedoch, dass er sie seit dem Gespräch in der Kombüse „Nami" nannte, wogegen Robin immer noch „Robin-Maus" oder „Robin-Schätzchen" war.

*

Nami hatte Recht behalten. Es war ein schrecklicher Fraß gewesen, den Lysop und sie ihren Freunden in der letzten Woche vorgesetzt hatten. Um so größer war natürlich die Freude aller, dass zum ersten Mal endlich Sanji wieder hinter dem Herd stand.

„Schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht", entgegnete Nami ihm und schlüpfte aus ihrer Regenjacke.

Sanji schenkte ihr erneut ein Lächeln. Zufrieden stellte Nami fest, dass er mit seinem Messer wieder wie ein richtiger Profi umging. Trotz Schulterverletzung schnitt er die Zwiebeln so flink, dass sie nur staunen konnte.

„Hey, Nami!", rief Ruffy vom Tisch aus und wedelte mit einem Briefumschlag in der Luft herum. „Du hast Post bekommen!"

Ruffy schob Nami den Brief über die Tischfläche. Sie erkannte Nojikos fein säuberliche Handschrift auf dem ramponierten Umschlag. Seit dem letzten Brief ihrer großen Schwester waren drei Monate vergangen. Durch die große Entfernung war die Möwenpost von der Grandline nach Kokos immer sehr lange unterwegs.

Freudig riss Nami den Umschlag auf und holte den Brief heraus. Das Papier sah sehr mitgenommen aus und die Tinte war durch leichte Wasserspuren etwas verwischt. Nami musste unwillkürlich an Tränen denken.

Stirnrunzelnd begann sie zu lesen. Die Zeilen flogen vor ihren Augen dahin. Je weiter sie kam, desto bewusster wurde Nami, dass sie mit Nojikos Brief die Bestätigung für ihr schlechtes Gefühl an diesem Tag in der Hand hielt.

*

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	2. Für Nami

_Kapitel 02 – _**Für Nami**

_Liebe Nami,_

_ich hoffe, dir und deinen Freunden geht es gut. Es ist wirklich beeindruckend, von deinen Abenteuern zu lesen. Noch immer muss ich ungläubig den Kopf darüber schütteln, wenn ich daran denken, dass ausgerechnet aus dir eine Piratin geworden ist._

_Ich würde dir gerne schöne Dinge aus Kokos berichten und sagen, dass es uns allen gut geht, doch das ist unmöglich, weil es eine Lüge wäre. Als ich dir das letzte Mal schrieb, wollte ich dich nicht beunruhigen, mittlerweile kann ich es allerdings nicht mehr länger verschweigen. Würdest du von mir keine Nachricht mehr erhalten, würdest du dich sorgen und dich wahrscheinlich sofort auf dem Weg nach Kokos machen, aber genau das möchte ich vermeiden._

_Eine schlimme Krankheit geht durch das Dorf, an der bereits einige gestorben sind. Die komplette Insel ist abgeriegelt. Niemand darf sie betreten oder verlassen. Inzwischen sind viele Ärzte hier, um der Ursache auf den Grund zu gehen und den Menschen zu helfen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte schreiben, dass sie erfolgreich dabei sind. Ein paar Leben konnten gerettet werden, doch für diejenigen, die stärkere Symptome hatten, scheint es keine Rettung zu geben: Gestern ist auch Genzo verstorben und ich würde wieder lügen, wenn ich jetzt schreibe, ich wäre nicht verzweifelt.._

_Ich weiß, was jetzt in dir vorgeht und weiß auch, dass du am liebsten nach Hause zurückkehren möchtest, deswegen bitte ich dich, Nami, tu das nicht! Es wäre dumm und damit würdest du mir auch noch das letzte bisschen nehmen, um das ich mir derzeit keine Sorgen machen muss. Mein einziger Trost ist, dass wenigstens du in Sicherheit bist._

_Bitte Nami, bleib dort wo du bist. Wo auch immer es sein mag, derzeit bist du überall sicherer, als auf Kokos. _

_In Liebe, deine Nojiko_

„Nami?", fragte Sanji.

Irritiert hob Nami den Blick von ihrem Brief und begegnete seinem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Erst jetzt begriff sie, wie schockiert sie aussehen musste und das ihre Hände zitterten. Ihre anderen Freunde musterten sie ebenfalls ernst. Nami wusste, dass es nichts brachte, ihnen etwas vorzumachen. Sie legte den Brief vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Nojiko schreibt, dass in Kokos eine Krankheit ausgebrochen ist." Nami musste schlucken. Sie spürte das schwere Gefühl in ihrer Kehle und stellte erschrocken fest, wie unsicher ihre Stimme klang. „Viele Dorfbewohner sind bereits gestorben. Die Ärzte können kaum helfen."

Ihr wurde übel bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ihre Schwester ebenfalls durch diese Krankheit dahingerafft werden konnte. Sie betrachtete starr das Datum des Briefes. Etwas mehr als einen Monat war er alt. In der Zwischenzeit konnte Nojiko bereits nicht mehr am Leben sein und das letzte, was sie von ihr gehört hatte, war dieser Brief!

Die Nachricht, dass Genzo gestorben war, gab ihr einen Stich ins Herz und gleichzeitig verstärkte er ihre Sorge um Nojiko. Nojiko hatte regelmäßig Kontakt zu Genzo. Nami wollte sich nicht ausmalen, dass sie sich vielleicht bei ihm angesteckt haben könnte.

Ihre Schwester kannte sie gut, ihr erster Gedanke war wirklich der, nach Kokos zurückzukehren. Aber was würde sie den Dorfbewohnern dort bringen? Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass es ihr wahrscheinlich nicht mal gelingen würde, auf die Insel zu kommen, brauchte sie Monate um nach Kokos zu gelangen.

Ein Gedanke war schlimmer als der nächste. Nami schaffte es nicht länger, sich den bedauernden Blicken ihrer Freunde ausgesetzt zu wissen. Allmählich verschwamm der Brief vor ihren Augen und das zwang Nami dazu, aufzustehen.

In diesem Moment legte sich Sanjis Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Nami, es tut mir-"

„Hör auf damit", unterbrach Nami ihn wirsch und schüttelte seine Hand ab. Ihre Freunde sollten sie nicht weinen sehen und Sanjis Anteilnahme machte alles noch schlimmer.

Als sie aus der Kombüse stürmte, hätte sie fast Robin umgerannt. Bereits nach wenigen Schritten auf Deck war Nami vom Regen vollkommen durchweicht. Ihre Regenjacke lag noch immer in der Kombüse. Mit nassem Haar und feuchter Kleidung sank sie zitternd an der Tür der Kajüte herab, die sie sich mit Robin teilte. Nami zog die Beine an und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Armen. Ihr Körper bebte unter ihren hemmungslosen Tränen und der Kälte, die der Regen in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

Vor Namis Augen erschien immer wieder Nojikos Bild. Krank und hilflos lag sie in einem Bett, kämpfte gegen Fieber und gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit. Nami wollte sich kein Grabkreuz Nojikos neben ihrer Ziehmutter Bellemere vorstellen, doch auch dieses Bild hielt sie penetrant in ihrem Kopf.

Endlose Minuten hing Nami ihrer Verzweiflung nach, ehe sie die Kraft fand, endlich vom Boden aufzustehen. Ihr fiel das Logbuch ins Auge, dass noch immer auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag. Plötzlich spürte sie den verzweifelten Wunsch, Gewissheit zu haben. Sie musste wissen, ob es ihrer Schwester gut ging!

Willkürlich riss Nami eine leere Seite aus dem Buch heraus, tunkte ihre Schreibfeder in das Tintenfass und begann mit zitternder Hand auf dem losen Papier zu schreiben. Einzelne Tränen tropften auf die frisch geschrieben Wörter herab, doch Nami schrieb unbeirrt weiter und beachtete nicht, wie sie damit die Tinte verwischte.

_Liebe Nojiko,_

_schreib, dass es dir gut geht! Schreib, dass niemand in Kokos mehr krank ist!_

_Du verlangst von mir, nicht nach Hause zurückzukehren und weißt hoffentlich, was das für mich bedeutet. Mir zerbricht es fast das Herz, wenn ich daran denke, dich zu verlieren. _

_Nojiko, ich bitte dich, antworte sofort! Ich warte und bin in Gedanken bei dir. _

_Obwohl du immer so gemein zu mir warst, musst du wissen: Ich liebe ich dich, große Schwester. Vergiss das nicht und denk daran. _

_Solltest du dich ebenfalls angesteckt haben, weiß ich, dass du es schaffen kannst! Jemand, der so zäh und immer so gemein zu mir sein kann, kann unmöglich von einer lächerlichen Krankheit niedergestreckt werden._

_Lass mich nicht allein. Schreib zurück!_

_Ich liebe dich, deine Nami_

Als die letzten Worte verfasst waren, ließ ein Klopfen an der Zimmertür Nami hochschrecken.

„Verschwinde!", schrie sie ärgerlich dem Störenfried entgegen. Nami wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Musste sie jetzt auch noch belästigt werden, obwohl alle wussten, dass es ihr nicht gut ging?

Statt zu verschwinden, wurde die Tür zögerlich von Sanji geöffnet. Er war vom Regen durchnässt. Die Haarsträhnen hingen ihm verklebt im Gesicht und seine Kleidung tropfte, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.

„Du hast deine Jacke vergessen", erklärte er.

Mit ihrer Jacke hatte er das Tablett in seiner Hand vom Regen abgeschirmt. Er legte sie auf den Sessel und stellte dann das Tablett auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab. „Ich dachte, du hast sicherlich Hunger", sagte Sanji dabei mit sanfter Stimme.

Es war eine liebgemeinte Geste, doch Nami war in diesem Moment so aufgewühlt, dass sie ihm am liebsten das Tablett und sein Essen ins Gesicht geschleudert hätte. Dass er bereits ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht sah, war unerträglich.

Sie schenkte dem Tablett mit Sanjis köstlichen Kreationen nicht einmal einen Blick, sondern fixierte ihn wütend. „Ich habe gesagt, dass du verschwinden sollst", zischte Nami kalt. „Ich brauche jetzt nichts zu Essen."

Sanji seufzte. Für einen Moment schien er mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, wirklich zu gehen, blieb aber dann weiterhin in ihrem Zimmer stehen. „Hör mal, ich weiß, dass es dir gerade nicht tut geht, doch du solltest etwas-"

Nami sprang auf und schlug mit ihren Handflächen so hart auf den Schreibtisch ein, dass sie sich selbst dabei wehtat, worauf Sanji erschrocken inne hielt. Zornig funkelten Namis Augen ihm entgegen. „Was verstehst du nicht, wenn ich sage, du sollst verschwinden? Ich möchte dich weder hören, noch sehen und erst recht möchte ich deinen Fraß jetzt nicht essen!"

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung schleuderte Nami das Tablett von ihrem Tisch. Sanjis liebevoll zubereitetes Essen verteilte sich unter einem lauten Klirren auf dem Boden und das Glas Orangensaft hinterließ einen feuchten Fleck in ihrem grünen Teppich. Erst als Nami die Sauerei auf dem Boden sah, begriff sie, was sie mit ihrem unüberlegten Handeln eigentlich angerichtet hatte. Schockiert sah sie Sanji an, der sein verschmähtes Essen mit ausdrucksloser Miene betrachtete. Vor kurzem hatte Nami noch den Entschluss gefasst, besser zu würdigen, was Sanji Tag täglich für sie tat und jetzt hatte sie ihm das Schlimmste angetan, was sie je hätte tun können.

„Ich hol einen Lappen." Sanjis Stimme klang distanziert und versetzte Nami einen Stich ins Herz. Sie wollte nicht, dass Sanji schlecht von ihr dachte. Noch schlimmer war es aber, dass er jetzt auch noch ihre Sauerei beseitigen wollte, obwohl sie sich wie ein Miststück verhalten hatte.

Schnell griff sie nach seinem Handgelenk, noch ehe er ihr Zimmer verlassen konnte. „Ich mach das schon. Lass bitte gut sein", sagte Nami schuldbewusst. „Hör zu, so war das nicht gemeint. Es tut mir leid. Du hast mich in einem falschen Moment erwischt. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, sondern einfach nur alleine sein."

Sanjis Augen verengte sich. Nami konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er sie jemals mit so viel Abneigung angesehen hätte. Sie konnte sich nicht mal daran erinnern, dass es sie überhaupt einmal mit Abneigung angesehen hatte. Nami schluckte. Die Trauer, die Nojikos Nachricht in ihr ausgelöst hatte, schwamm immer noch dicht an ihrer Oberfläche und jetzt schien ihr diese Auseinandersetzung mit Sanji den Rest zu geben. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so, als schafften es ihre Beine nicht mehr lange ihr Gewicht zu tragen und sie würde erneut auf den Boden sinken und sich in Selbstmitleidstränen verlieren.

„Erwische ich dich nicht immer in einem falschen Moment?", fragte Sanji mit einer Art von Kälte, mit der er eigentlich nur mit einem Gegner sprach.

Unsanft löste er ihre Hand von seinem Handgelenk und verließ Namis Zimmer, ehe sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte.

Nami betrachtete starr die verschlossene Tür. Hatte Sanji wirklich recht mit dem was er sagte? So wie er reagiert hatte, würde er ihr wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell verzeihen, was sie sich eben geleistet hatte. Ein schmerzhafter Gedanke. Nami warf einen Blick auf Sanjis Essen und plötzlich spürte sie, wie hungrig sie eigentlich war. Jetzt war es nicht nur ihr schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie bereuen ließ.

*

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	3. Der Mann aus dem Boot

**Kapitel 03 – Der Mann aus dem Boot**

Namis Brief an Nojiko lag noch immer zwischen den Seiten ihres Logbuchs. Die Angst um Nojiko war überwältigend, noch größer war allerdings ihre Angst davor, von dem Tod ihrer großen Schwester zu erfahren. Nami fand den Mut noch nicht den Brief abzuschicken. Zu allem Überfluss hatte sie plötzlich das Gefühl, als hätten sich seit gestrigen Tag mehr private Probleme in ihrem Leben gebildet, als sie in den letzten Monaten gehabt hatte. Und das waren auch mehr, als sie in der Lage war, zu bewältigen.

Noch nie musste Nami einem ihrer Mannschaftsmitglieder aus dem Weg gehen, doch seit dem Vorfall mit Sanjis Essen, fühlte sie sich so schäbig, dass es ihr schwer fiel, ihm unter die Augen zu treten. Besonders unangenehm wurde es am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück. Nami zwang sich hastig, alles hinunterzuschlingen, damit sie so schnell wie möglich wieder die Kombüse verlassen konnte. Der Orangensaftfleck auf ihrem Teppich hielt sich penetrant. Immer wenn er ihr in den Blick fiel, führte er ihr vor Augen, wie erbärmlich ihr Verhalten war.

Das Mittagessen verlief genauso unangenehm, wie bereits einige Stunden zuvor das Frühstück. Ihre Freunde schwatzten aufgeregt miteinander, Nami schwieg und Sanji ignorierte sie. Robin hatte ihr während des Essens einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen, als sie bemerkte, dass Sanji Nami vollkommen überging, während sie selbst von ihm so zuvorkommend wie eh und je behandelt wurde. Nami war ihrem Blick ausgewichen.

Die Freude war groß, als die Mägen der Crew gefüllt waren. Einer nach dem anderen hastete hinaus in den traumhaften Mittagssonnenschein. Die dichten Regenwolken des gestrigen Tagen waren verzogen und nichts am Himmel erinnerte noch daran, dass nicht einmal ein Strahl aus der dicken Decke am Himmel herausgekrochen war. Als Nami ebenfalls den anderen folgen wollte und Sanji begann, den Tisch abzuräumen, hielt sie inne. Je eher die Sache zwischen ihnen aus der Welt geschafft war, desto besser. Nami bezweifelte, dass sie länger seine Ignoranz ertragen konnte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann sehnte sie sich plötzlich wieder nach seinen Komplimenten und den dämliche Kosenamen. Es fühlte sich alles besser an, als überhaupt nicht von ihm gesehen zu werden.

Nami fasste sich ein Herz und ging zu Sanji zurück. Selten war sie dabei so aufgeregt und nervös. Sie begann die benutzten Gläser vom Tisch zu sammeln und versuchte krampfhaft das Zittern ihrer Hände zu unterdrücken.

„Ich mach das schon. Geh zu den anderen", sagte Sanji genauso kühl – fast schon in einem gleichgültigen Tonfall – wie bereits gestern.

„Ich möchte dir aber lieber helfen", entgegnete Nami entschlossen.

Unbeirrt brachte sie einen kleinen Gläserstapel zur Spüle und sammelte dann die restlichen auf dem Esstisch ein. Sanji erwiderte nichts, sondern blickte noch missmutiger drein. Es war unerträglich ihn ihretwegen so übel gelaunt zu erleben.

Nami seufzte und versuchte Sanjis Blick einzufangen, doch er wandte sich schnell mit dem Tellerstapel von ihr ab und ließ das Wasser im Spülbecken ein. „Ich kann nicht mehr, als mich entschuldigen, Sanji. Und es tut mir _wirklich_ leid."

„Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut. Jetzt hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen." Sanjis Stimme klang dabei so herablassend, dass sie Nami damit einen Stich ins Herz versetzte.

„Natürlich habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen!", sagte sie energisch. „Ich würde alles tun, um es wieder gut machen zu können. Du hast nicht verdient, wie ich gestern mit dir umgesprungen bin. Das weißt nicht nur du, sondern auch ich und ich möchte, dass du das auch weißt."

„Ach ja?" Sanji fuhr mit einer solchen Heftigkeit zu ihr herum, sodass Nami erschrocken zusammenzuckte und einen Schritt von ihm zurückwich. „Wenn ich es nicht verdient habe und du das weißt: Warum hast du's dann getan? Und warum tust du's _immer wieder_?"

Sanji sah nicht nur wütend sondern auch verzweifelt aus. Seine Worte fühlten sich wie eine Ohrfeige an. Zum ersten Mal zeigte er ihr, wie verletzend er ihre Abweisungen und Launen empfand. Noch nie hatte man ihm angesehen, dass er zornig auf sie war, doch jetzt sah es sogar ganz danach aus, als würde ein Teil in ihm sie hassen. Nami wurde bewusst, wie wenig sie eigentlich darüber wusste, was ihn Sanji Tag täglich vorging. Nie hatte sie sich Gedanken über seine Gefühle gemacht. Wie konnten sie da Freunde sein? Nami kam sich plötzlich nicht mehr nur schäbig vor, sondern fühlte sich zum ersten Mal wie ein richtiges Monster.

„Ich ... ich weiß es nicht." Nami atmete tief durch und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch ihr rotes Haar. Sanjis Gefühlsausbruch brachte sie aus dem Konzept. „Es war nicht ... beabsichtigt", versuchte sie ihm hilflos zu erklären. „Wenn es Robin gewesen wäre, oder einer der anderen, dann wäre es sicherlich auf das Gleiche hinausgelaufen. Sanji, ich war gestern einfach überfordert."

„Aber bist du das denn nicht immer? Wenn's dir nicht gut geht, dann ist immer derjenige dein Sündenbock, der zufällig dämlich genug ist, in deine Nähe zu kommen."

Schuldbewusst senkte Nami den Blick. Seine Worte verletzten sie, aber Nami musste zugeben, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprachen. Es war nicht nur Sanji, der unter ihr zu leiden hatte. Immer wieder ließ sie ihr Temperament an den anderen aus. Wie viel sie damit eigentlich kaputt machen konnte, fiel ihr erst jetzt bewusst auf. Jetzt, da es ihr so vorkam, als würde die Freundschaft zu Sanji wie ein Scherbenhaufen zu ihren Füßen liegen, weil sie darauf herumgetrampelt war.

„Bitte verzeih mir." Bedauernd sah Nami in an und hoffte dabei inständig, sie würde ihn überzeugen können. „Ich würde es gerne ungeschehen machen, was ich gesagt und getan habe, aber ich weiß, dass ich das nicht kann. Deswegen hoffe ich, du kannst mir wieder in die Augen sehen, ohne das ich das Gefühl bekomme, du würdest mich ..." Sie musste schlucken, ehe sie dieses schreckliche Wort über die Lippen brachte. „ ... hassen."

Sanji blickte noch immer gequält drein. Er schien nicht nur einen Kampf mit ihr auszutragen, sondern auch innerlich mit sich selbst. Schließlich seufzte er resigniert und schüttelte mit verständnisloser Miene den Kopf. „Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich dich hassen würde?" Langsam ging er wieder auf sie zu. In seinen Augen konnte Nami erkennen, wie viel Überwindung ihn diese Schritte zu ihr kosteten. „Das ist Quatsch. Ich bin bloß ... verletzt. Das mich das gestern so getroffen hat, hatte ich selbst nicht erwartet."

Zögerlich hielt Nami Sanji die Hand entgegen. „Vergessen wir gestern einfach und begraben die Sache?", fragte sie ihn hoffnungsvoll.

Sanji betrachtete ihre Hand so lange, dass Nami schon befürchtete, er würde sie ausschlagen. Umso erfreuter war sie, als er ihren Händedruck dennoch nach ein paar Sekunden fest erwiderte und sie zwar nicht anlächelte, ihr allerdings entschlossen in die Augen sah. Eine Mischung der schönsten Gefühle machte sich in Namis Brust breit. Sie war erleichtert und freute sich, doch die Geborgenheit, die sie dabei empfand, als sie Sanjis starke Hand spürte, war unerwartet und verwirrend. Mit ausdruckslosen Mienen sahen sich beide an und hielten die Hand des jeweils anderen bereits viel länger, als es eigentlich nötig war.

Erst ein aufgeregter Lysop schaffte es, dass die beiden ihre Hände wieder zurückzogen. „Hey, Leute! Kommt schnell her!", rief er plötzlich laut von Deck aus.

Einen Augenblick später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und er lugte mit seiner langen Nase herein. Seltsamerweise empfand Nami Lysops plötzliches Auftauchen als Störung.

„Was steht hier denn hier noch so rum? Da ist jemand! Kommt, schnell!", verlangte er hektisch.

Lysop verschwand wieder nach draußen. Nami und Sanji sahen sich mit einem zaghaften – fast schon gezwungenem – Lächeln an und folgten der Langnase auf das Deck hinaus. Bereits die komplette Mannschaft stand versammelt an der Reling und sah zum Meer hinunter.

Nami beugte sich ebenfalls über die Reling und erkannte ein kleines Ruderboot, das einige Meter von ihnen entfernt auf den Wellen schaukelte und anscheinend der Grund für die allgemeine Aufregung auf der Thousand Sunny war. In dem Ruderboot lag ein dunkelhaariger Mann. Soweit Nami es erkennen konnte, waren seine Augen geschlossen. Als sie einen Blick über seine zerschundene Kleidung warf, vermutete sie, dass er erst kürzlich in einem Kampf verwickelt war.

„Er ist verletzt!", rief Chopper mit alarmierender Stimme. „Wir müssen ihm helfen!"

Der Mann war wirklich verletzt. Jetzt fielen Nami die vielen Wunden an seinem Körper auf. Demnach schlief er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, sondern war bewusstlos. Fragend sah Nami zu ihrem Kapitän hinüber. „Ruffy?"

Ruffy antwortete, indem er seinen Arm einige Meter ausstreckte, den Mann am Arm packte und ihn schnell an Board ihres Schiffes zog. Chopper und Lysop schrien erschrocken auf, als er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Hastig eilte die beiden zu ihm hinüber.

„Hättest du denn nicht vorsichtig sein können?", rief Nami vorwurfsvoll, doch Ruffy zuckte lediglich die Schultern und sah sie mit unschuldiger Miene an.

„So wie der aussieht, wird es ihm wahrscheinlich eh' nicht mehr viel ausgemacht haben", knurrte Zorro desinteressiert. „Tz, und darum dieser große Wirbel." Er gähnte herzhaft und schlürfte wieder in seinen Trainingsraum davon.

Nami schüttelte missbilligenden den Kopf und ging ebenfalls zu dem Unbekannten herüber. Chopper hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und warf gerade einen ersten prüfenden Blick auf seine Wunden. Der Mann war nur wenige Jahre älter als sie selbst. Vielleicht 21 oder 22 Jahre alt. Trotz den vielen Kratzern, den Schürfwunden und dem vertrocknetem Blut in seinem Gesicht, war zu erkennen, dass er sehr gut aussah. Dass, was der an Kleidung am Leib trug, hing ihm fast nur noch in Fetzen vom Körper und war auch nicht sehr aussagekräftig. Er trug lediglich eine Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Er hatte keine Waffen bei sich und auf dem ersten Blick sah es auch nicht danach aus, als würde er zu einer Piratenmannschaft gehören. Wahrscheinlich lebte er auf einer Insel an Land und war ein ganz normaler Stadt- oder Dorfbewohner.

Nachdem Chopper seine Überprüfung der Verletzungen beendet hatte, verwandelte er sich und hob den Mann hoch. „Ich bringe ihn ins Krankenzimmer. Gut, dass inzwischen die Betten wieder frei sind."

Nami fiel Sanji wieder in den Blick. Er sah sich noch einmal von oben herab über die Reling gebeugt das Ruderboot an. Plötzlich dachte sie wieder an den Händedruck zwischen ihnen zurück. Wahrscheinlich war Händeschütteln eines der unspektakulärsten Dinge überhaupt, doch sie ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass es gar nicht so unspektakulär gewesen war.

Ihr Blickkontakt, die Geborgenheit und die Wärme ... Dies alles waren Dinge, die ihm Bezug auf Sanji vollkommen neu für Nami und ihr nicht ganz geheuer waren. Es gefiel ihr, sehr sogar, und dennoch riet ihr eine Stimme tief in ihr: Es wäre besser, wenn sie Sanji erst Mal aus dem Weg gehen würde.

Unsanft wurde Nami aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Sanji inzwischen nicht mehr das Ruderboot betrachtete. Er hatte sich eine Zigarette angezündet und lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen weiterhin über die Reling – sah sie jedoch nun neugierig an. Nami fühlte sich ertappt und fragte sich, wie lange sie sich wohl bereits ansahen, ohne, dass es ihr bewusst gewesen ist. Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick von Sanji ab und ging Chopper hinterher. Vielleicht würde sie einen freien Kopf bekommen, wenn sie ihm ein wenig mit der Versorgung des Mannes half – gleichzeitig wäre sie dann auch nicht in Sanjis Nähe und musste sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, wie sie sich fühlte, wenn sie einander die Hände schüttelten. Nami spürte noch immer den Druck seiner Hand.

Nicht in Sanjis Nähe war gut gesagt. Nami suchte auf der Thousand Sunny nach Sanji, weil ausgerechnet der unbekannte Mann sie wieder in seine Nähe brachte. Nachdem Nami Chopper beim Reinigen und Versorgen seiner Verletzungen geholfen hatte, war es nun Zeit, dass er wieder etwas ordentliches zum Anziehen bekam. Sanji war der einzige Mann auf der Sunny, der in etwa seine Statur und Größe zu haben schien.

Nami musste nicht lange nach Sanji suchen. Bereits als sie das Deck betrat, wehte ihr ein vertrauter Tabakgeruch um die Nase. Sanji saß im Schatten ihrer Orangenbäume auf dem Boden, lehnte gegen die Reling und zog genüsslich an einer Zigarette, während er konzentriert die Seiten in einem Kochbuch durchblätterte. Er hob den Kopf, als er ihre Schritte näher kommen hörte. Verwundert zog er die Augenbraue hoch, blinzelte gegen das Licht um sie ansehen zu können und wartete darauf, dass sie etwas sagte.

Noch nie war es Nami schwer gefallen mit Sanji umzugehen. Sie hatte immer gewusst, wie sie ihn anzusprechen hatte oder was sie tun sollte. Seit ihrer gestrigen Auseinandersetzung schien das überhaupt nicht mehr der Fall zu sein. Seltsamerweise hatte Nami auch das Gefühl, dass ihr Händedruck in der Kombüse alles nur noch viel schlimmer gemacht hatte, weil ihr Wunsch, von ihm Abstand zu nehmen, dadurch nur noch größer geworden war. Obwohl sie eigentlich eine Versöhnung im Sinn gehabt hatte, machte sie seine Nähe plötzlich unsicher und sie fühlte sich, als könnte jedes Wort oder jede Tat falsch verstanden werden.

Aber was war denn schon dabei? Warum stand sie hier und brachte kein Wort mehr über die Lippen? War es denn so schwer, ihn einfach nach einer Hose und einem T-Shirt für den fremden Mann zu bitten?

„Nami? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Sanji irritiert, nachdem ihm ihr Schweigen zu lange geworden war.

Genau, was wer denn so schwer daran?

Überhaupt nichts. Eine einfache Bitte war gerade noch zu schaffen.

Es war doch nur Sanji. Ihre kleinen Zusammenstöße der letzten Tage durften sie nicht vergessen lassen, wen sie vor sich hatte.

Nur Sanji. Einen Freund, vor dem man keine Angst haben musste und sich nicht unsicher zu fühlen braucht.

„Könnte ich vielleicht etwas von deiner Kleidung haben?", bat Nami hastig mit ungewöhnlich gepresster Stimme hervor und kam sich plötzlich merkwürdig bei dieser Bitte vor, also fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Der Mann braucht etwas zum Anziehen und ich denke, dass ihm deine Sachen passen würden."

Sanji nahm einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette und schmiss den Rest davon ins Meer hinaus, ehe er vom Boden aufstand. „Komm mit. Ich werde sehen, was sich so finden lässt", sagte er und schritt voran.

Als das Abendessen rief, stellte die Mannschaft der Strohhutbande mal wieder fest, dass Sanjis Kochkünste ein Fest für die Sinne waren. Normalerweise war jeder von ihnen mit so viel Enthusiasmus beim Essen, dass Robin die einzige war, die sich etwas Würde behielt, indem sie nicht kleckerte, mit vollem Mund sprach oder sich mehr in den Mund stopfte, als der auffassen konnte. Heute war allerdings nicht nur Robin die Einzige, die würdevoll speiste. Nami war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ihr Teller fast noch immer unberührt vor ihr stand, während Ruffy bereits den dritten Nachschlag verlangte.

Die Pflege des unbekannten Manns, der Streit mit Sanji und Namis jüngste Unsicherheit, wenn sie sich in seiner Nähe befand, hatte Nami ganz vergessen lassen, dass sie eigentlich für all diese Dinge keinen Platz in ihrem Kopf haben konnte. Noch immer lag der Brief an ihre Schwester in ihrem Logbuch – weit davon entfernt von der Möwenpost nach Kokos geflogen zu werden.

Vergessen. Wie grausam dieses Wort doch klang.

Wie konnte man seine eigene Schwester vergessen? Vergessen, dass sie vielleicht im Sterben lag oder bereits tot war?

Namis schlechtes Gewissen war so groß, dass sie sich viel zu schäbig fühlte, um sich vorstellen zu können, es zu schaffen, Morgen früh den Brief an die Möwe weiterzugeben. Es war ein lächerlicher Gedanke, dass ihre Schwester anhand eines Blatt Papiers oder an ihrer Handschrift erkennen konnte, dass sie Nami heute komplett entfallen war und dennoch kam ihr diese Albernheit immer wieder in den Sinn.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Navigatorin?", fragte Robin plötzlich, nachdem sie Nami einige Zeit dabei zugesehen hat, wie sie lustlos eine Kartoffel auf ihrem Teller teilte.

Ihre Zimmergenossin hatte die Stimme gesenkt, sodass Nami sie nur hören konnte, weil sie direkt neben ihr saß. Alle anderen bekamen auch wegen des Lärms den Ruffy, Zorro und Lysop beim Essen machten nichts mit.

Gezwungen fröhlich lächelte Nami sie an. „Klar."

Leider war sie beim Sprechen eine ebenso schlechte Schauspielerin. Es klang auch viel zu euphorisch, um wirklich überzeugend zu sein. Robins Miene wurde skeptisch und Nami erkannte, dass es keinen Zweck hatte ihr etwas vorzulügen.

Sie seufzte resigniert. „Ich habe nur gerade an meine Schwester gedacht", gestand sie ihr betrübt.

Robin nickte. „Das habe ich fast vermutet", sagte sie. „Ich habe dir den Brief übrigens gestern auf den Schreibtisch gelegt. Du hast ihn hier liegen lassen."

Auf ihrem Schreibtisch? Super.

Da lag Nojikos Brief auch noch direkt vor ihrer Nase und Nami übersah ihn komplett. Wollte sie überhaupt an ihre Schwester denken?

Nami lächelte Robin so dankbar wie ihr möglich war an, obwohl sie plötzlich wieder am liebsten in Tränen ausbrechen würde. „Danke", sagte sie gequält.

Gleichzeitig beschloss Nami, dass ihr heute das Essen nicht schmeckte und schob den Teller von sich. Erneut hatte sie somit Sanjis Köstlichkeiten verschmäht. Natürlich schmeckte es ganz wunderbar, aber etwas solch Wunderbares hatte sie heute nicht verdient.

„Nachschlag!", rief Ruffy in diesem Moment ein weiteres Mal.

Zu Beginn der Reise mit Ruffy hatte Nami teils beeindruckt, teils angeekelt gezählt, wie oft Ruffy nach Nachschlag verlangte, inzwischen war es jedoch bereits so zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass sie es überhaupt nicht mehr wahrnahm und schon längst mit dem Zählen aufgehört hatte. Er konnte bereits bei seiner sechsten, vielleicht aber auch inzwischen bei der achten Portion angelangt sein.

„Wir haben nichts mehr für dich. Der Rest ist für unseren Gast", rief Sanji. Demonstrativ stand er auf und bereitete in seiner Küche einen weiteren Teller vor. „Und das werde ich ihm jetzt bringen, ehe du noch darüber herfällst."

Ruffy verzog seine Lippen zu einem Schmollmund. „Aber ich bin der Kapitän und habe noch Hunger!"

Schnell schob Nami Ruffy ihren Teller hin, ehe Sanji etwas erwidern konnte. „Du kannst gerne noch meines haben."

Ruffy grinste zufrieden und schob sich bereits den ersten Bissen in den Mund. „Supör Nami, dankö", sagte er schmatzend.

Missmutig betrachtete Sanji den Teller, über den Ruffy sich gerade hermachte. „Aber du hast ja gar nichts gesessen!", sagte er schließlich vorwurfsvoll zu Nami gewandt.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe einfach keinen Hunger." Schnell wich Nami seinem Blick aus und fixierte den Teller den Sanji dem Mann bringen wollte. „Lass mich das doch machen, dann kannst du in Ruhe weiteressen."

Es war die beste Entschuldigung um frühzeitig aus dem Abendessen mit den anderen zu entkommen. Sanji wollte widersprechen, doch Nami hatte ihm bereits den Teller aus der Hand genommen und war durch die Tür zum Krankenzimmer geschlüpft.

Chopper hatte berichtet, dass ihr Gast aufgewacht und für einige Minuten wieder bei Bewusstsein gewesen sei, welches er jedoch bald wieder verloren hatte. Umso überraschter war Nami, als sie das Krankenzimmer betrat und der Mann vor ihr stand.

Mit versorgten Wunden und gekleidet in einer frischen Jeans und einem schwarzen T-Shirt von Sanji gab er jetzt ein vollkommen neues Bild ab, als noch vor wenigen Stunden, schwerverletzt und mit zerrissenen Kleidern. Sanjis Kleidung passte ihm wie angegossen. Und erst jetzt konnte man sehen, wie gut der Mann wirklich aussah. Er war hochgewachsen und muskulös und das sein braunes Haar wirr in alle Richtung abstand, gab ihm einen verwegenen Touch.

Bei Namis Anblick sah der Mann sie überrascht, aber auch mit angespannter Miene an. Erst als er den Teller in ihrer Hand bemerkte, entspannte er sich etwas. „Ist das für mich?", fragte er misstrauisch. Seine Stimme klang rau und heiser, ganz so, als ob er sie schon lange nicht mehr benutzt hätte.

Nami nickte und stelle den Teller mitsamt dem Besteck auf Choppers Schreibtisch ab. „Es schmeckt wirklich herrlich", erklärte sie, um sein Misstrauen etwas zu zerstreuen. „Wir haben wahrscheinlich den besten Koch der Meere an Board."

Der Mann fixierte den Teller unschlüssig. Definitiv gefiel ihm der Anblick des warmen Essens, genauso wie sein Duft in betörte, dennoch wiederstand er, sofort darauf zuzustürzen. Es sah Nami wieder an und legte die Stirn wieder argwöhnisch in Falten.

„Ich kenne dich", murmelte er nachdenklich. Angestrengt versuchte er sich an etwas zu erinnern und musterte Nami dabei von oben bis unten, ehe sein Blick an ihrem Tattoo hängen blieb. „Natürlich ... Von den Steckbriefen. Irgendetwas mit Nana-, richtig? Auf deinen Kopf sind 16.000.000 Berry ausgesetzt!" Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch düsterer. „Bin ich etwa jetzt der Gefangene von Piraten?"

Nami war etwas überrascht darüber, dass er die genaue Höhe ihres Kopfgelds kannte. „Ich bin Nami", erklärte sie schließlich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Dankbarkeit wäre ruhig angebracht. Immerhin haben wir dich verarztet, geben dir etwas zu essen und nehmen keine Gefangenen. Ich denke, da du meinen Namen kennst, wäre es auch nur fair, wenn du mir deinen verraten würdest."

Deutlich war ihm sein Widerwille anzusehen. „Ich bin Eric", stellte er sich dann dennoch vor.

„Dann heiß ich dich hier willkommen auf der Thousand Sunny, Eric. Fühl dich ganz wie zu Hause. Leg dich nach dem Essen aber wieder hin, sonst bekommt Chopper einen Anfall."

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	4. Nojikos Geist

_Kapitel 04_ – **Nojikos Geist**

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell sich Eric von seinen Verletzungen erholte. Bereits als Nami am nächsten Morgen aus ihrer Kajüte kam, stand er, unweit vom Frauenzimmer entfernt, an der Reling und sah auf das Meer hinaus. Wären die vielen Verbände und Pflaster nicht gewesen, hätte man den Eindruck gehabt, er wäre topfit.

„Du hältst wohl nichts davon im Bett zu bleiben, was?", begrüßte Nami ihn spitz. „Weiß Chopper denn, dass du hier rumspazierst?"

„Ich habe mir ein wenig euer Schiff angesehen", entgegnete Eric und überging dabei ihre Frage. Seine Miene wurde missbilligender. „Eigentlich haben Piraten ein solches Schiff überhaupt nicht verdient."

Nami lächelte, sah ihn jedoch mit blitzenden Augen an. „Ich glaube, du vergisst, dass wir dir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet haben. Was hast du eigentlich angestellt, dass du schwerverletzt in einem kleinen Ruderboot mitten auf der Grandline liegen musstest?"

Eric zuckte mit den Schultern. Bereits an seinem Gesichtsausdruck war ihm anzusehen, dass er nicht gerne darüber sprechen wollte. „Ich bin in eine kleine Auseinandersetzung geraten, die nicht ganz so gut für mich ausging." Er lehnte sich entspannt gegen die Reling und blitzte mit halb geschlossenen Augenlidern in das Sonnenlicht, um sich demonstrativ von dem Thema abzuwenden.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Nami ihn und beschloss schließlich, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, weiterhin nachzuhacken. „Wie auch immer", sagte sie seufzend. „Gleich gibt es Frühstück. Hast du denn die anderen bereits kennen gelernt?"

Nachdem Frühstück machte sich Nami wieder auf dem Weg zurück in ihre Kajüte. Es war Zeit, dass der Brief an Nojiko endlich verschickt wurde. Mutig wollte sich Nami ihrer Angst vor der Wahrheit stellen. Bereits jetzt fragte sie sich, wie lange sie wohl warten müsste, um sich vollkommen sicher zu sein, dass ihre Schwester tot war. Gleich darauf musste sie sich jedoch selbst schockiert ermahnen. Wie konnte sie sich nur immer wieder das Schlimmste ausmalen? Eigentlich wollte Nami ja viel öfter daran denken, dass es Nojiko gut ging, doch dieser Gedanke kam ihr unrealistisch und abwegig vor. Im Grunde war sie schon immer eine Schwarzseherin gewesen.

Angespannt und mit klopfendem Herzen betrat Nami ihre Kajüte. Sofort fixierte ihr Blick das Logbuch auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie öffnete das Buch und holte den losen Zettel hervor, auf dem sie vor zwei Tagen den Brief an ihre Schwester verfasst hatte. Das Papier wellte sich inzwischen dort wo Namis Tränen es hatten feucht werden lassen. In Gedanken versunken strich Nami mit den Fingern darüber. Krampfhaft presste sie ihre Lippen aufeinander und versuchte das aufkeimende Zittern ihres Körpers zu unterdrücken.

_Nojiko lebt! Ihr geht es gut!_, rief sie sich immer wieder in Erinnerung. Doch auch das wollte nicht helfen, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Langsam bahnten sie sich ihre Wege über Namis Gesicht.

„Nami?"

Erschrocken zuckte Nami zusammen, als die Stimme hinter ihr erklang. Der Brief glitt ihr aus der Hand und segelte unbeachtet auf den Schreibtisch zurück. Nami war so beschäftigt mit sich selbst gewesen, dass sie überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen hatte, nicht alleine in ihrer Kajüte zu sein. Viel irritierender, dass sie nicht alleine war, obwohl doch alle anderen noch beim Frühstück saßen, war jedoch, wie vertraut ihr die Stimme vorkam, von der es eigentlich unmöglich war, dass sie hier war.

Vertraut und weiblich. Robin war jedoch vollkommen ausgeschlossen.

Deutlicher als sonst nahm Nami plötzlich den schweren goldenen Armreifen an ihrem linken Handgelenk war. Ein Geschenk von Nojiko. Keinen Augenblick später drangen unwillkürlich Bilder von großen Orangenplantagen in ihre Erinnerung. Fröhliches Kinderlachen erklang in ihren Ohren und Gezeter eines kleinen Mädchens, das einmal sie selbst gewesen war, weil ihre große Schwester immer so gemein zu ihr war. Erinnerung, die sie mit Nojiko verband.

„Nami?", fragte erneut jemand hinter ihr. Die Stimme von Nojiko.

Nami rauschte das Blut in den Ohren. Ihr Herz schlug so heftig gegen ihre Brust, dass sie befürchtete, jeden Moment würde sie zerspringen. Ein eisiger Schauer überkam Nami, als sie sich langsam umwandte und mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen ihre große Schwester betrachtete. Bei Nojikos unerwarteten Anblick begann Namis Sicht fast vollständig unter ihren Tränen zu verschwimmen. Gleichzeitig war sie aber auch so erschrocken darüber, sie auf ihrem Bett sitzen zu sehen, dass sie einen Schritt nach hinten machte und dabei auf das Hindernis ihres Schreibtisches stieß.

Inzwischen war mehr als ein Jahr vergangen, dass sie sie um letzten Mal gesehen hatte und noch immer sah Nojiko so aus, wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. Nojiko betrachte sie mit einem wehmütigen Blick und strich sich dabei eine Strähne ihres kurzen lavendelfarbenen Haares hinters Ohr, das sie immer mit einem Haarband aus de Gesicht gebunden hatte. Auf ihren Lippen lag ein kleines Lächeln, doch ihre dunklen Augen sahen traurig aus.

„Hallo Nami", sagte sie erneut mit ruhiger Stimme.

Nami war überwältigt von ihrem Anblick, ihre Gefühle brodelten wie ein Vulkan in ihrem Inneren. Am liebsten wäre sie auf ihre Schwester zugestürzt und hätte sie bitter schluchzend in den Arm genommen, aber in ihrem Kopf drehten sich so viele Fragen, die sie bewegungsunfähig machten. Allen voran die Frage, ob sie träumte oder es die Wirklichkeit war, die hier geschah. Vor zwei Tagen hielt sie noch Nojikos Brief in der Hand, mit der Nachricht, dass niemand aus Kokos ausreisen durfte und, dass es möglich wäre, dass sie selbst an einer tödlichen Krankheit starb und nun das? Der Brief war knapp zwei Monate alt gewesen. Wie war es Nojiko gelungen so schnell zu ihr auf die Grandline zu gelangen, wenn sie selbst dafür mehr als ein Jahr benötigt hatten?

„Wie kannst du hier sein?", presste Nami zwischen ihren Tränen hervor und schämte sich gleichzeitig fürchterlich dafür, dass sie nach mehr als einem Jahr keine anderen Worte für ihre Schwester übrig hatte. „Warum haben die anderen nicht gesagt, dass sie dich an Board geholt haben?"

Langsam erhob sich Nojiko von ihrem Bett und ging auf Nami zu. Nami hatte den Schreibtisch hinter sich bereits erreicht, lehnte sie sich jedoch dennoch unwillkürlich mit dem Oberkörper weiter zurück. Zu gerne hätte sie sich über Nojikos Anwesenheit gefreut, doch ihre Befürchtung, sich in ihrer Angst um ihre Schwester all das nur einzubilden, war zu groß. Nojiko blieb stehen, als sie Namis Reaktion bemerkte. Ihr Blick wurde wehmütiger und das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, dass das eine große Überraschung für dich ist, Nami", sagte Nojiko. Sie lächelte wieder. „Ich wollte nicht, dass das, was du zum letzten Mal von mir hören wirst, ein Brief ist."

Ihre Worte schockierten Nami noch mehr, als die Tatsache, dass sie hier war. „Soll das etwa heißen, du bist hier um dich zu verabschieden?", rief sie panisch, nachdem sie deren Sinn begriffen hatte. Sie warf die Zweifel an ihren Geisteszustand beiseite, stieß sich vom ihrem Schreibtisch ab und kam verzweifelt auf ihre Schwester zu, als würde sie erkennen können, dass ihre Sorge ganz unbegründet war, wenn sie direkt vor ihr stand.

Nojikos blieb stumm, sah sie mitleidig an und für Nami war das Antwort genug. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf. Wie konnte das denn ihre letzte Begegnung miteinander sein? Was wurde hier gespielt?

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Natürlich sehen wir uns irgendwann wieder. Bis sich in Kokos alles wieder beruhigt hat, bleibst du einfach hier. Sicherlich werde ich dich nicht eher wieder zurückschicken."

Nojikos Blick wurde trauriger. „Die Krankheit ist inzwischen für mich bedeutungslos, Nami."

Verwundert starrte Nami ihre Schwester an und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie immer noch nicht wusste, was Nojiko ihr damit sagen wollte. „Wie meinst du da?"

„Ich bin tot, Nami. Ich stehe als Geist vor dir."

_Tot ... Nojiko war tot._ Immer und immer wieder hallten diese Worte in Namis Kopf wieder und je öfter sie sich wiederholten, desto dämlicher kam sie sich dabei vor. Wie konnte Nojiko nur so etwas schreckliches sagen, wenn die Lüge doch ganz offensichtlich war. Wieso sagte Nojiko ihr überhaupt so etwas?

Sicherlich würde sie ihr jeden Moment die Zunge herausstrecken und sich über ihre schockierte Miene lustig machen. Nami wartete darauf, dass sie es tat, wartete und wartete – vergebens. Noch immer sah Nojiko mit ernstem Blick auf sie herab. Einem Blick, der zu verstehen gab, dass sie definitiv nicht hier war um kleine Scherzchen mit ihr zu treiben.

Nami hatte auf ihrer Reise um die Welt bereits so viele Dinge gesehen, dass Geister ihr auch nicht unmöglich erschienen. Besonders nicht, seitdem sie auf der Thriller Bark gewesen ist. Doch, so wie Nojiko vor ihr stand, mit all dieser klaren Deutlichkeit, war es ausgeschlossen, dass sie wirklich tot sein konnte. Und es war noch ausgeschlossener, wenn man bedachte, dass es hier um Nojiko ging. Ihre Nojiko konnte nicht tot sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein!

Nami schüttelte heftig protestierend den Kopf. Nojiko war überrascht, als Nami plötzlich nach ihren Oberarmen griff und sie fest rüttelte. Eindeutig berührte sie warme Haut unter ihren Händen und stieß mit ihren Fingern auf den festen Widerstand ihres Körpers.

„Du bist nicht tot!", schrie Nami ihre Schwester verärgert an. Wieso spielte sie ein solch widerliches Spiel mit ihr? Erst der Brief, der offensichtlich auch eine Lüge war, und dann das! Ihre Wut trieb Nami erneut Tränen in die Augen. „Hör auf mir so etwas zu erzählen. Ich kann dich doch berühren!"

Nami ließ ihren Kopf hängen und schluchzte mit bebendem Körper vor sich hin, während ihre Arme noch immer Nojikos Oberarme umpackt hielten. Nojiko fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihre rotes Haare und plötzlich spürte Nami, wie sie sie mit der anderen an sich heranzog. Nami war viel zu aufgewühlt um sich dagegen zu wehren. An der Brust ihrer Schwester weinte sie bitterlich weiter ihre Tränen.

„Du siehst mich und du spürst mich, aber mich gibt es trotzdem nicht mehr", flüsterte Nojiko mit trauriger Stimme an ihr Ohr. „Ich kann nichts daran ändern, dabei würde ich alles dafür tun. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich alleine lassen muss."

Schmerzhaft zog sich Namis Brust zusammen. All das wollte sie nicht hören! Nojiko würde niemals solche Lüge erzählen. Sie war ihre große heißgeliebte Schwester. Zusammen hatten sie bereits so vieles überstanden – es gab keinen Grund, dass sie ihr solche Dinge erzähle, wenn sie nicht wahr waren.

Heftig riss sie sich von ihrer Schwester los, wollte am liebsten immer noch zweifeln, doch Nami kam nicht dagegen an sich etwas vorzumachen. Wahrscheinlich gab es niemand anderen auf der Welt, dem sie mehr trauen konnte, als ihrer großen Schwester. Nojiko meinte es immer ehrlich mit ihr.

Plötzlich verspürte Nami tief in sich den starken Wunsch sie anzuschreien, anstatt sich bei ihr auszuweinen. Was fiel ihr denn ein? Jetzt stand sie hier, sprach davon, dass es ihr leid täte, dass sie sie im Stich lassen musste und das nur, weil sie sich von einer lächerlichen Krankheit hatte dahinraffen lassen? Nami war selbst schockiert über den Gram ihrer Gedanken, doch die Wut und Trauer waren viel zu überwältigend, als das sie sich im Zaum halten konnte.

„Verschwinde!", brüllte sie ihre Schwester an. „Ich möchte dich nie wiedersehen! Was fällt dir ein einfach zu sterben und dann hier auch noch aufzutauchen?"

Nami wartete darauf, dass Nojiko sich in Luft auflöste, aber sie stand weiterhin in ihrem Zimmer und sah sie mitleidig an. In diesem Moment hasste sie nichts mehr, als diesen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihrem Schreibtisch zurück und fixierte ein dickes Buch von Robin. Gerade rechzeitig widerstand sie noch dem Drang danach zu greifen und es gegen ihre Schwester zu schleudern, damit sie endlich verschwand. Vielleicht widerstand sie aber auch nur, weil ihr plötzlich wieder ihr Brief ins Blickfeld fiel.

Nami stürmte zum Schreibtisch zurück, packte den Brief und knüllte ihn zu einem Papierknäuel zusammen. Er wurde jetzt nicht mehr gebraucht. Jetzt wusste sie, dass ihre Schwester sie einfach verlassen hatte.

Zusammen mit dem Knäuel Papier in ihrer Hand stürzte Nami aus ihrer Kajüte auf die Reling zu. Mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte, schleuderte sie das Papier über Board. Der Aufprall auf dem Wasser war jedoch nicht annähernd so intensiv, wie Nami es sich für sich gerne gewünscht hatte. Der Brief landete fast sanft in dem kalten Nass und schwamm dann seelenruhig auf der Oberfläche des Meeres dahin.

Verzweifelt sank Nami an der Reling herab und gab sich dort weiter ihren bitteren Tränen hin. Vergessen war ihr guter Vorsatz vor ihren Freunden nicht mehr zu weinen. Ihr war bewusst, dass jeder sehen konnte, wie sie tränenaufgelöst am Boden des Decks kauerte. Ihre Hilflosigkeit war jedoch um einiges größer als ihr Drang, die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Nami?"

Nami erkannte Erics Stimme und spürte, wie er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und neben ihr die Hocke ging. Ihr war gleichgültig, dass er eigentlich ein vollkommen Fremder war. Sie hätte auch um jeden anderen die Arme geschlungen, ihn an sich herangezogen und sich an seiner Schulter ausgeweint. In diesem Moment war sie dankbar, dass er ihr Halt gab und beruhigend über den Rücken stricht.

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	5. Nachts, in der Kälte

_Kapitel 05_** – Nachts, in der Kälte**

Verwundert zuckte Sanji zusammen, als ein lautes Krachen ertönte. Fast hätte er den Drink verschüttet, den er Robin gerade servieren wollte. Er stellte das rote Getränk gerade noch rechzeitig sicher vor Robin ab und wandte sich mit neugieriger Miene zu dem Lärm um, der ihn so erschreckt hatte.

Nami war der Grund für die plötzliche Ruhestörung. Sie hetzte zur Reling und warf etwas aufs Meer hinaus. Sanji bemerkte, dass ihr Körper dabei bebte. Für ein paar Sekunden starrte sie über die Reling hinab und sank dann plötzlich weinend davor zusammen. Ihm zerbrach es fast das Herz Nami so zu sehen.

Zorro, Robin, Franky und Brook waren im ersten Moment viel zu überrascht, um auf Nami zu zugehen und sie zu trösten. Er brauchte auch, ehe er reagieren und sich aus seiner Starre lösen konnte. Sanji wollte auf sie zugehen, hielt jedoch inne, als er bemerkte, wie Eric im gerade zuvorkam. Gerade war er so mit Nami beschäftigt gewesen, dass er überhaupt nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie er aufgetaucht war. Zuvor war er an Deck nirgends zu sehen gewesen. Eric ließ sich neben Nami auf den Boden sinken und berührte ihre Schulter. Einen Moment später schlang sie die Arme um ihn und weinte bei ihm weiter ihre bitteren Tränen.

Nami leiden zu sehen hatte wehgetan, doch Sanji war verblüfft über die Heftigkeit des Schmerzes in seiner Brust, als er dieses Bild betrachten musste. Dieser Mann war erst seit gestern auf der Sunny und jetzt weinte Nami bereits ihren Kummer bei ihm aus? Vielleicht war es unfair Eric gegenüber, denn immerhin wollte er Nami helfen und normalerweise sollte er jemanden mögen, der nur das Beste für sie ihm Sinn hatte, doch in diesem Moment verspürte Sanji zum ersten Mal Hass gegen diesen Mann.

Sanji war nicht gewillt sich noch länger diese herzzerreißende Szenen zwischen den beiden ansehen zu müssen. Er spürte Wut in sich aufkeimen, als er sich plötzlich auch noch vorkam, als würde er die beiden bei etwas Verbotenem beobachten. Er war kein Spanner und wollte sich auch nicht wie einer fühlen. Schnell wandte sich Sanji von ihnen ab und ging zurück in seine Kombüse.

Eine Zigarette, genau das war es, was er jetzt brauchte. Sanji zog eine aus seiner Schachtel und steckte sie sich an. Als der Rauch seine Lungen füllten, fühlte er sich gleich viel beruhigter. Allmählich ebbte seine Wut wieder ab. Sanji schloss die Augen und inhalierte genüsslich noch einen Zug. Leider tauchte das Bild zwischen Nami und Eric in inniger Umarmung unwillkürlich wieder in seinen Erinnerungen auf, als wäre es auf seinen Augenlidern eingebrannt.

Sanji zog erneut kräftig an seiner Zigarette, in der Hoffnung, es dadurch schneller vertreiben zu können. Stattdessen hielten sich die beiden weiterhin hartnäckig vor seinem Blick. Seine Wut kehrte zurück und ließ das Blut in seinen Adern pulsieren. Er war nahe daran wieder an Deck zu gehen, Eric am Kragen zu packen und ihm einen heftigen Tritt in sein hübsches Gesicht zu verpassen.

„Verdammt", zischte Sanji, als er bemerkte, wie grässlich er gerade dachte.

Dennoch konnte er sich einfach nicht beruhigen und besser fühlen. Noch erschreckender als seine finsteren Gedanken über Eric, waren die, die er plötzlich Nami gegenüber hegte. Wenn es ihr schlecht ging, schmiss sie ihn aus seinem Zimmer, beleidigte und verletzte ihn und von Eric ließ sie sich trösten! Noch nie war Sanji etwas unfairer erschienen und Sanji wusste, dass es nicht daher kam, dass er grundsätzlich so reagieren würde, wenn eine Frau ihn so behandelte. Namis Verhalten verletzte ihn zutiefst, weil es ihr gelungen war, sich still und heimlich in sein Herz zu schleichen, ohne das er überhaupt etwas davon mitbekommen hatte.

Zornig nahm Sanji die halbgerauchte Zigarette aus dem Mund und drückte sie verbittert in seinem Aschenbecher auf dem Esstisch aus. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatten ihn seine Zigaretten im Stich gelassen.

Nojiko war verschwunden gewesen, als Nami wieder in ihre Kajüte zurückgekehrt war und seit der Begegnung mit ihr nach dem Frühstück war sie auch verschwunden geblieben. Nami fragte sich, ob dies so bleiben würde. Anfangs hatte sie immer noch an Nojikos Geschichte gezweifelt, weil sie so etwas Schreckliches nicht glauben wollte. Wie eine Besessene hatte Nami heute den ganzen Tag jeden Teil der Thousand Sunny auf den Kopf gestellt um ihr Versteck ausfindig zu machen – doch sie war nicht fündig geworden.

Einerseits hatte sich Nami dabei sehnsüchtig gewünscht ihre Schwester wiederzusehen und andererseits brachte sie diese Geistergeschichte fast um den Verstand. Je mehr Stunden vergangen waren, desto mehr Zweifel bekam sie an ihrem eigenen geistlichen Befinden.

Heute war sie Nojikos Geist begegnet! Lächerlich ging es doch wirklich nicht mehr, oder? Es konnte nur ihr Verstand sein, der ihr hier übel mitspielte. Wahrscheinlich war auf der Thriller Bark irgendetwas mit ihrem Köpfchen schief gegangen.

Dennoch lag Nami jetzt mit ungutem Gefühl in ihrem Bett und lauschte angestrengt nach verdächtigen Geräuschen in die Dunkelheit hinein, doch das einzige was zu hören war, war, aus dem Nebenbett Robins ruhiges Atmen. Nami hatte ihre Decke fest um ihren Körper geschlungen. Sie war _lediglich _ihrer Schwester begegnet und trotzdem fühlte sie sich in ihrem Bett nicht mehr sicher, als wäre es ein bedrohliches Ungeheuer gewesen. Doch durch die Vorstellung, dass Nojiko wirklich ein Geist war, gelang es Nami nicht eine Verbindung zu ihr herzustellen. Ihr kam es vor, als wäre die Frau, die heute in ihrem Zimmer gestanden hatte, eine vollkommen Fremde gewesen. Abgesehen davon hatte Nami bis jetzt keine guten Erfahrungen mit Geistern gemacht.

Deswegen riss Nami jedes Mal ihre Augen wieder auf, nachdem sie versuchten wollte zu schlafen, und meinte Schatten in der Dunkelheit ausfindig machen zu können. Das schwache Licht, das durch die Luke drang, beleuchtete jedoch nur die gewohnten Umrisse ihrer Umgebung und zeigten keine Nojiko. Ein Umstand, der sie seltsamerweise noch deprimierter machte. Bei all ihrer Angst, Nami liebte Nojiko und es hatte verdammt gut getan, sie heute wiederzusehen. Erst da war ihr aufgefallen, wie sehr sie sie eigentlich vermisst hatte. Jetzt erinnerte Nami alles an ihrer Kajüte an ihre geliebte Schwester.

Erneut öffnete Nami die Augen und ließ einen prüfenden Blick im Zimmer umherschweifen, nachdem sie sich abermals an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Wieder nichts. Allmählich begriff sie, dass sie hier keine Ruhe finden würde. Nami fürchtete sich in diesem Zimmer davor, dass sie hier Nojiko wieder begegnen würde, davor, wie erleichtert sie sich fühlte, wenn sie sich tatsächlich wiedersahen und vor ihrem eigenen Verstand. Hier konnte und wollte Nami nicht länger bleiben.

Angespannt warf Nami ihre warme Decke beiseite und stieg aus dem Bett. Der Boden war kalt unter ihren nackten Füßen und ließ sie frösteln. Sofort sehnte sie sich wieder danach in die wohlige Wärme ihres gemütlichen Betts zurückzukehren, doch ihr Wunsch endlich aus dieser Kajüte herauszukommen, war stärker als die beißende Kälte um sie herum. Schnell schnappte sich Nami die beige Decke, die achtlos über einen der Stühle geworfen worden war, und schlang sie eng um ihren Körper, ehe sie so leise wie möglich aus dem Zimmer huschte, um Robin nicht zu wecken.

Ein frischer Wind wehte Nami auf dem Deck entgegen und ließ ihre Haare in alle Richtungen wehen. Ihr schwarzes Nachthemd flatterte um ihre Knie und Nami musste die Decke enger an sich drücken, damit ihr wärmer wurde. Rasch zog Nami die kühle Luft in ihre Lungen und fühlte sich sofort viel befreiter.

Das Meer hatte sich dem Wind angepasst. Seine Wellen waren höher und ließen die Thousand Sunny sanft auf- und abschaukeln. Es sah danach aus, als würde in einigen Stunden ein Sturm aufziehen. Das war jedoch ein Umstand, dem sie selten mit Sorge entgegensah. Nami genoss das schwankende Gefühl um sich herum und das Rauschen des Wassers in ihren Ohren. Schon immer hatte das Meer geschafft sie zu beruhigen. Es war eine tobende Naturgewalt mit einem wilden Temperament – darin waren sie sich ähnlich. Wenn Nami die Wellen hörte oder ihre Füße ins Meer baumeln konnte, fühlte sie sich, als würde sie sich selbst begegnen.

Nami ließ sich langsam an der hölzernen Reling hinabgleiten und lauschte weiterhin den Geräuschen des Wassers. Hier würde sie bleiben. Hier war sie sicher.

Wie jeden Morgen wachte Sanji um die selbe Zeit, noch vor Sonnenaufgang, auf. Er war es gewohnt, dass sein Tag früher begann, als der seiner anderen Mannschaftskameraden. Hungrige Mäuler müssten gestopft werden, denn immerhin war das Frühstück die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages. Sanji sprang aus seiner Koje, schlürfte hinüber zu seinem Spind, um sich Kleider für den Tag zurechtzulegen, und ging dann ins Bad.

Eine Viertelstunde später kam er frisch geduscht und angezogen aus der Männerkajüte. Dicke Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und ließen der Morgensonne keine Chance ihre schwachen Strahlen durchzusetzen. Sanjis Vorhaben, in die Kombüse zu gehen, verschwand schnell, als ihm ein roter Haarschopf ins Auge fiel. Sanji erstarrte. Nami lag auf dem Boden des Decks. Spärlich wurde ihr Körper von einer dünnen Decke bedeckt und mindestens genauso dünn war der Stoff des schwarzen Nachthemds, das sie trug. Sie sah aus wie tot und das war auch das erste was im durch den Kopf schoss: Nami war tot. Im nächsten Moment fiel Sanji auf, wie ihre ausgestreckte Hand unentwegt leicht zuckte. Ein Lebenszeichen, bei dem es ihm gelang, sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen. Besorgt stürmte Sanji auf Nami zu und ging vor ihr in die Knie.

„Hey Nami, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Sanji streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und strich ihr einige rote Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Bei der Berührung ihrer kalten Haut, zuckte er zusammen. Ihre Augenlieder flatterten unentwegt, als könnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie nun wach bleiben oder schlafen sollte. Eiskalt war auch der Rest ihres Körpers, wie er feststellte, als er nach ihrem Arm griff und sie in Sitzposition aufrichtete.

„Mein Gott, du bist vollkommen unterkühlt", sagte Sanji entsetzt zu ihr. „Komm schon, du musst aufstehen."

Nami wehrte sich nicht dagegen, dass er ihren Arm um seinen Nacken legte und sie mitsamt der Decke hochzog. Kaum stand sie, fiel sie mit dem Körper gegen Sanjis Seite. Sie fand keinen Halt auf ihren Beinen. Sanji legte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille um sie besser stützen zu können.

„Ich bring dich in dein Zimmer", erklärte er ihr dabei.

Bis jetzt war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob Nami überhaupt mitbekam, was um sie herum geschah. So bereitwillig wie sie Sanjis Hilfe zugelassen hatte, war sie plötzlich jedoch nicht mehr. Nami stieß Sanji von sich und presste mühsam: „Nein, nicht in mein Zimmer!" hervor.

Ohne seinen Halt geriet sie ins Taumeln. Gerade noch rechzeitig griff Sanji nach ihren Handgelenk, um sie vor dem Fall auf die Bretter des Decks zu bewahren. Nami murmelte konfuse Dinge, die Sanji nicht verstehen konnte und versuchte nach ihm zu schlagen, jedoch verfehlte sie ihn dabei regelmäßig. Traf sie manchmal wirklich, dann nur mit kraftlosen Schläge ihrer offenen Hand. Namis merkwürdiges Verhalten ängstigte Sanji. Er versuchte die Kontrolle über sie zu gewinnen, indem er sie fest an seine Brust zog und ihre Handgelenke hinter ihrem Rücken packte.

„Beruhig dich, Nami", flüsterte Sanji mit behutsamer Stimme in ihr Ohr. „Du bist vollkommen übermüdet und redest wirres Zeug. Ich muss dich ins Warme bringen und du musst schlafen."

Sanji bemerkte, wie Nami sich an seiner Brust entspannte und hörte, wie sie verzweifelt zu wimmern begann. „Ich kann nicht in mein Zimmer. Bring mich bitte nicht zurück. Ich kann nie wieder hinein."

Nami drängt sich näher an Sanji und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Sanji fühlte sich im ersten Moment hilflos. Namis Worte ergaben keinen Sinn und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging. Jedoch war ihre Angst so präsent wie die Tränen, die sie gerade auf sein Hemd weinte. Wenn es Namis Wunsch war, nicht in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, hatte sie sicherlich einen guten Grund dafür. Vielleicht hatte sie heute Nacht ein Albtraum gequält und sie war viel zu benebelt um Traum und Realität richtig voneinander unterscheiden zu können.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht in dein Zimmer bringen."

Sanji traute sich, Namis Handgelenke loszulassen und zog sie mit einem schnellen Ruck auf seine Arme. Er konnte sie nicht in seine Kajüte bringen. Bei den anderen würde sie niemals die Ruhe finden, die sie jetzt benötigte. Genauso wie das auch in der Kombüse der Fall war. Ausgeschlossen war ebenfalls das Krankenzimmer. Niemals würde Sanji Nami mit Eric in ein Zimmer stecken. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er ein vollkommen Fremder war, tauchten unwillkürlich wieder das Bild von heute Morgen vor seinen Augen auf. Namis Tränen, ihre Umarmung, sein Schmerz.

Übrig blieb lediglich noch die Aquarien-Bar, als einziges Zimmer, dass noch ein Sofa für sie bereithielt. Sicherlich war es nichts im Vergleich zu einem bequemen Bett, aber der letzte Ort, an dem Nami schlafen konnte.

Sanji trug Nami ins Aquarium und legte sie auf die dunkelroten Polster. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Nami schluchzte nicht mehr, doch eine Tränen rollten weiterhin über ihre farblosen Wangen herab. Sanji beruhigte zumindest, dass jetzt ihre Lider nicht mehr zuckten, sondern ruhig geschlossen waren. Er wickelte Namis Decke eng um ihren Körper und beugte sich zu ihr herab.

„Ich komme gleich wieder, okay?", murmelte er an ihr Ohr. „Alles wird gut. Versuch zu schlafen."

Sanji tat es zutiefst leid, Nami kurz alleine lassen zu müssen. Mit ungutem Gefühl verließ er die Aquarien-Bar, um aus ihrem Zimmer ein Kissen und ihre Bettdecke zu holen. Verwundert hob Robin den Kopf, als Sanji in ihre Kajüte kam. Robin lag wach in ihrem Bett über ein Buch gebeugt. Bei all der Aufregung hatte Sanji das Anklopfen vollkommen vergessen, obwohl überraschendes Hereinplatzen eigentlich überhaupt nicht seine Art war.

„Guten Morgen. Gibt es das Frühstück etwa heute schon so früh?" Verwundert warf Robin einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand, um zu überprüfen, ob sie wohl bei ihrer Lektüre die Zeit vergessen hatte. Da dem nicht so war, sah sie ihm mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

Sanji durchquerte das Zimmer und schnappte sich Namis Bettzeug. „Nein", entgegnete er dabei mit knapper Stimme. „Ist Nami denn schon lange weg?"

So unterkühlt wie ihr Körper war, konnte es nicht anders sein, dennoch interessierte ihn, wie lange Nami bereits draußen in der Kälte gelegen hatte.

Robin sah ihn irritiert an und schien sich zu fragen, was er wohl mit Namis Kissen und Decke vorhatte, besann sich dann aber darauf, ihm keinen Fragen zu, sondern stattdessen zu antworten. „Als ich aufgewacht bin war sie nicht mehr da. Muss ich mir denn Sorgen machen?"

Sanji schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird sicherlich wieder. Vielleicht hat sie nur schlecht geträumt. Ihr habt euch aber nicht gestritten, oder?"

„Nein", sagte Robin verwundert.

Sanji seufzte und fuhr sich nachdenklich durch sein Haar. Natürlich hatten sie sich nicht gestritten. Nami würde nicht wegen eines Streits ihre Nacht in der Kälte verbringen, weil sie Angst davor hatte ihre Kajüte zu betreten. Noch ausgeschlossener war es, dass der Grund für ihren Zustand Robin war.

Ohne Robin einen weiteren Blick zu schenken oder ihr sein Verhalten genauer zu erklären, stürmte er wieder aus ihrer Kajüte zu Nami zurück.

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	6. Erwachen

Sanji keuchte angestrengt und wischte sich das nasse Haar aus der Stirn, während er fest seine Finger um das Steuer geschlungen hatte. Er wusste bereits, dass seine Bemühungen, den Kurs beizubehalten und gegen den Sturm anzukommen, vergebens waren. Er besaß nicht die Kraft um der Heftigkeit dieser Naturgewalt Einhalt zu gebieten. Hilflos musste Sanji zusehen, wie mächtige Wellen ohne Gnade auf die Thousand Sunny einschlugen. Panisch versuchte er immer wieder festzustellen, ob alle seine Freunde noch an Board waren, doch durch den prasselnden Regen und das lautstarke Toben des Meeres fiel es ihm schwer, klare Umrisse zu erkennen oder Stimmen zu hören. Das Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit und die Angst um die anderen war erdrückend. Einer von ihnen könnte schon längst von den Wellen verschluckt worden sein und keiner hätte es gemerkt.

Plötzlich riss Sanji eine Hand auf seiner Schulter aus seinen Gedanken. Schnell wandte er sich um und sah in Lysops nasses Gesicht. Ein kleiner Stein fiel von dem großen Felsbrocken ab, der ihn gerade so belastete. Wenigstens war er noch da.

„Ich finde Nami nicht!", schrie Lysop gegen die Lautstärke des Sturms an. „Hast du sie gesehen? Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe! Wie kann sie das nicht mitbekommen? Hier oben bricht fast die Welt zusammen und unsere Navigatorin ist verschwunden!"

Sanji biss sich gequält auf die Unterlippe und wich schnell Lysops bohrenden Blick aus, weil er befürchtete, die Langnase würde sonst das schlechte Gewissen in seinem Gesicht sehen können. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir schaffen das schon irgendwie."

Sanji wollte nicht, dass Lysop erkannte, wie froh er war darüber, dass Nami nicht hier oben war. So musste er wenigstens nicht befürchten sie könnte von einer Welle von Board gespült werden. Außerdem bezweifelte Sanji, dass Nami in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand wirklich in der Lage wäre, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Er wollte nicht ihre navigatorischen Fähigkeiten in Frage stellen. Sie war eine exzellente Navigatorin – doch war ist auch ein Mensch und derzeit ein Mensch mit einem scheinbar großen Problem.

Ein gleißender Blitz erhellte plötzlich die grausige Szene und lenkte Sanji von seiner Sorge um Nami ab. Der Blitz schlug durch den Lärm des Unwetters kaum hörbar am hinteren Segelmasten ein und brachte ihn augenblicklich zum Entflammen. Chopper schaffte es gerade noch rechzeitig dem entzweibrechenden Holz zu entgehen, indem Ruffy seinen Arm ausstreckte und ihn zu sich zog. Sofort begann das Feuer sich auf Deck durchzufressen. Sanji drehte sich fast der Magen um, als er die Flammen auf der Thousand Sunny mit schockgeweiteten Augen anstarrte.

„Irgendwie schaffen wir das schon", sagte er noch einmal flüsternd.

Lysop hörte ihn jedoch nicht mehr, denn er stürmte an ihm vorbei zu ihren Freunden, um ihnen beim Löschen des Feuers zu helfen. Sanji hatte sowieso nur sich selbst damit überzeugen wollen. Nachdem auch er sich aus seiner Starre lösen konnte, war seine ohnehin aussichtslose Bemühung, die Sunny auf Kurs zu halten, vergessen. Er ließ das Ruder los und half den anderen beim Löschen der Flammen.

* * *

Nami fühlte sich wie gerädert, als sie in der Stille der Aquarien-Bar der Thousand Sunny erwachte. Ihr Glieder waren steif und wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass sie gerade geschlafen hatte, dann würde sie behaupten, sie hätte es schon lange nicht mehr getan. Verwirrt sah sich Nami in ihrer Umgebung um. Das war definitiv nicht ihre Kajüte. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, warum sie hier geschlafen hatte, ehe sich die Erinnerungen an die gestrige Nacht wieder in ihr Bewusstsein drängten. Warum sie jedoch auf dem Boden lag, konnte sie sich damit nicht erklären.

Langsam richtete sich Nami auf dem unbequemen Boden in Sitzposition auf. Wahrscheinlich wären ihre Gedanken noch weiterhin um die Geschehnisse in der vergangenen Nacht geschweift, wenn ihr dabei nicht der Logport ins Auge gefallen wäre. Gestern Abend hatte die Kompassnadel noch nach Süden gezeigt – Richtung Fischmenscheninsel – und jetzt drehte sie sich wild im Kreis umher. Nami stutzte für einen Moment, bis ihr bewusst wurde, was ihr der Logport damit eigentlich sagen wollte: Er lud sich erneut auf! Sie waren vom Kurs abgekommen!

Aber wie konnte das sein?

Schnell sprang Nami auf die Beine und hastete an Deck der Thousand Sunny. Das Bild, dass sich ihr hier bot, ließ sie erschrocken aufkeuchen. Der Hintermasten lag zersplittert vor ihr und das Deck war übersäht mit großen Löchern. An einigen der Löcher hingen Regelmäntel und andere Kleidungsstücke ihrer Freunde herab und waren wahrscheinlich dazu benutzt worden, ein Feuer zu bekämpfen, dem sie sicherlich den Schweizer Käse in ihrem schönen neuen Schiff verdanken konnten. Ein beißender Brandgeruch lag in der Luft und dunkle Wolken bedeckten den Himmel. Die Thousand Sunny schwankte stärker als gewöhnlich hin und her, doch Nami war bewusst, dass der ganze Spaß bereits vorbei war. Es sah ganz danach aus, als hätte ein schlimmes Unwetter gewütet. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, dass eigentlich heute Nacht bereits alles darauf hingedeutet hatte. Der Wind, die hohen Wellen, der unruhige Himmel – und sie ... hatte geschlafen.

Nur schwer konnte sich Nami von dem Bild des angeschlagenen Zustands der Thousand Sunny lösen und versuchte sich auf ihre Freunde zu konzentrieren. Wenn einem von ihnen etwas zugestoßen wäre, dann würde sie sich das wahrscheinlich nie verzeihen können.

Nami stürmte panisch in die Kombüse. Sofort richteten sich die Blicke ihrer Freunde auf sie. Ruffy, Zorro, Sanji, Robin, Lysop, Chopper, Franky, Brook und Eric – sie alle saßen zusammen am Esstisch und jedem von ihnen schien es äußerlich gut zu gehen, wie sie mit einem ersten prüfenden Blick feststellen konnte. Die Erleichterung traf Nami so überwältigend, dass sie glaubte, fast in Tränen ausbrechen zu müssen.

„Na sieh mal einer an", murrte Lysop und klang dabei sarkastisch. „Unsere Navigatorin."

Nami ignorierte ihn. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, obwohl es eine vollkommen überflüssige Frage war.

„Wir hätten gerade deine Hilfe gebrauchen können", brummte Zorro mit düsterer Miene. „Hier war die Hölle los."

„Ich habe geschlafen", erklärte sie ihnen und sah dann verständnislos in die Runde. „Warum habt ihr mich denn nicht geweckt?"

Noch immer konnte sie nicht begreifen, wie sie tatsächlich ein solch gewaltiges Unwetter einfach verschlafen konnte. War sie denn wirklich eine gute Navigatorin, wenn ihr so etwas einfach entging?

„Ich habe dich gesucht, doch du warst nicht in deinem Zimmer", sagte Lysop. „Wo bist du denn die ganze Zeit gewesen?"

Namis Blick flog zu Sanji. Bis jetzt hatte er sie noch kein einziges Mal angesehen und wich auch weiterhin ihrem Blick aus, obwohl er ihn wahrscheinlich deutlich spüren konnte. Mit zusammengesackten Schultern saß er am Tisch und löste gerade die Asche von seiner Zigarette in den Aschenbecher. Es war ihm ganz offensichtlich bewusst, dass dies alles hier seine Schuld war. Plötzlich spürte Nami Wut in sich hochsteigen. Er hatte sie alle in Gefahr gebracht und sie erkannte beim besten Willen nicht den Grund dafür!

„Sanji wusste wo ich bin", sagte Nami kühl zu ihren Freunden. „Wieso hast du mich nicht geholt, Sanji?", fragte sie ihn schließlich ernst.

„Ist das wahr?", wollte Lysop entsetzt wissen. „Aber ich habe dich doch nach ihr gefragt!"

Sanji seufzte schwer und ignorierte Lysop. Er entschied sich Nami nun doch in die Augen zu sehen. Genauso schuldbewusst wie seine Körperhaltung war auch sein Blick. „Dir ging es nicht gut. Ich wollte doch nur, dass du deine Ruhe hast."

Nami erkannte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er es wirklich nur gut mit ihr gemeint hatte, dennoch schürte das ihre Wut nur noch mehr. Sie kämpfte stark damit, ihr Verlangen danach zu unterdrücken, sofort auf Sanji zuzustürmen und auf ihn einzuschlagen.

„Könntet ihr uns bitte alleine lassen?", bat Nami ihre Freunde stattdessen. Ein bedrohlicher Unterton lag in ihrer Stimme, obwohl es eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt war. „Und das mir niemand an der Tür lauscht, sonst gibt es wirklich ein ernsthaftes Problem."

Betretene Blicke wurden unter ihren Freunden getauscht. Nicht einmal Zorro beschwerte sich murrend darüber, dass er aus der Kombüse geworfen wurden, sondern schwieg und sah Sanji lediglich kurz mitleidig an. Jeder vermied es beim Hinausgehen Nami in die Augen zu sehen. Sie wusste, dass keiner es wagen würde zu lauschen, weil ihre Zorn nicht nur zu spüren, sondern ihn ihrem Gesichtsausdruck auch deutlich herauszulesen war.

* * *

Die Strohhutbande und Eric standen versammelt an Deck, nachdem sie die Kombüse verlassen hatten.

„Wahrscheinlich wird ihm Nami jetzt ordentlich die Leviten lesen", sagte Franky. Mit düsterer Miene warf er einen Blick über die Beschädigungen an der Thousand Sunny. „Mir tut er ja irgendwie leid, aber was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht? Mein schönes Schiff!"

Lysop zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir scheint, als hätten die beiden in letzter Zeit sowieso einiges an Redebedarf." Fragend sah er in die Runde. „Ist euch auch aufgefallen, dass sich Sanji schon etwas länger Nami gegenüber total merkwürdig verhält?"

„Ja", stellte Chopper fest. „Er macht ihr keine Komplimente mehr – Robin aber schon. Vielleicht mag er nur noch Robin und Nami ist jetzt deswegen eifersüchtig?"

Augenblicklich flog jedes Augenpaar zu Robin hinüber, als hätte sie eine Antwort auf Sanjis merkwürdiges Verhalten. „Das bezweifle ich", kommentierte Robin Choppers Vermutung knapp.

Zorro stöhnte genervt. „Nami eifersüchtig? Das ist doch Schwachsinn."

„Irgendetwas muss aber wirklich mit ihr los sein", begann Brook. „Ich kenne sie zwar noch nicht recht lange, aber es erschien mir schon etwas seltsam, als sie gestern zusammengebrochen ist. Mir ist sie immer sehr temperamentvoll vorgekommen und gar nicht so labil."

Chopper senkte nachdenklich den Blick. „Nami ist ja auch traurig. Sie tut zwar immer so als ginge es ihr gut, doch die Krankheit, die Kokos befallen hat, nimmt sie ganz schön mit. Seitdem sie den Brief bekommen hat ist sie viel ruhiger als sonst. Gestern hat Ruffy eine ihrer Orangen geklaut. Direkt vor ihren Augen und sie hat überhaupt nichts dazu gesagt!" Choppers Stimme wurde plötzlich trauernd. Seine Augen begannen sich mit Tränen zu füllen. „Meint ihr, sie wird uns vielleicht verlassen, um zu ihrer Schwester nach Hause zu fahren? Ich will nicht, dass Nami geht."

„Keine Sorge", versuchte Robin das kleine Rentier zu beruhigen. „Nami wird uns schon nicht verlassen."

„Wenn es aber passiert, dann sind wir wirklich geliefert, Leute." Lysop verzog düster das Gesicht. Jetzt war er ganz in seinem Element der Schwarzmalerei und trug wirklich nicht dazu bei, dass Chopper nicht in Tränen ausbrach. „Ohne Nami können wir alles vergessen. Auf der Grandline haben wir keine Chance ohne einen Navigator."

Bedrücktes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den Freunden aus. Es war Zorro, der die nachdenkliche Stille unter ihnen mit einem Brummen unterbrach. „Mir ist egal, welche ihrer Launen sie schon wieder hat. Ich bin lediglich der Meinung, dass wir diesen Kochlappen im Auge behalten sollen, weil er sie gerade unnötig weiter auf die Palme bringt. Lysop hat Recht." Zorro verzog das Gesicht, als würde es ihm sehr viel Überwindung kosten das zuzugeben. „Unser kleines Abenteuer wird ganz schnell vorbei sein, wenn Nami uns verlässt."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Zorro von den anderen ab und trottete in Richtung seines Trainingsraums davon. Die Freunde starrten ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Als er aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, wandte sich Ruffy mit fragender Miene an Robin.

„Robin, meinst du nicht, du könntest mal mit Nami reden?", wollte er wissen. „So von Frau zu Frau?"

Ruffys Mannschaft starrte ihn ungläubig an. Das ausgerechnet solche Worte aus seinem Mund kamen, verdutzte jeden von ihnen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten sie in Ruhe lassen", sagte Robin entschieden. „Sie braucht einfach Zeit. Wahrscheinlich bekommt sie auch bald eine Nachricht von ihrer Schwester und alles ist wieder in Ordnung. Sie weiß, dass es keinen Zweck hätte heimzureisen." Robin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ging ebenfalls davon. Damit war auch das Thema für sie beendet.

Stumm hatte Eric dem Gespräch zwischen den Strohhutpiraten gelauscht. Sein Blick flog noch einmal zur verschlossenen Kombüsen-Tür zurück. Allmählich zerstreute sich die kleine Unterredung an Deck. Alle wandten sich wieder ihren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen zu und Franky begann mit der Hilfe von Lysop die ersten Spuren des schrecklichen Unwetters so gut wie möglich auf der Thousand Sunny zu beseitigen.

Plötzlich spürte Eric, wie jemand die Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Es war Lysop, der ihn aufmunternd ansah. „Keine Sorge, Eric. Momentan ist die Stimmung hier vielleicht nicht die allerbeste, aber Nami und Sanji werden sich sicher bald wieder vertragen."

Anscheinend hatte Lysop seinen Blick als Sorge gedeutet. „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er ihn neugierig.

Eigentlich könnte es ihm gleichgültig sein ob es zwischen den beiden gerade Streit gab. Es sollte ihn auch nicht interessieren und dennoch brannte er darauf, von Lysop zu erfahren wieso die beiden sich so schnell wieder versöhnen sollten.

Lysop grinste. „Sanji ist ein alter Charmeur und Nami hat es einfach zu gerne, wenn jemand nach ihrer Pfeife tanzt."

„Läuft da vielleicht etwas zwischen den beiden?"

Eric hätte sich am liebsten im selben Moment für diese Frage auf die Zunge gebissen. Ohne einen klaren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden war sie über seine Lippen bekommen.

Es überrascht ihn, dass Lysop laut auflachte. „Zwischen Nami und Sanji?", wiederholte er und schmunzelte. „Nie im Leben! In Sanjis Träumen vielleicht, doch in der Wirklichkeit hätte er nie eine Chance bei ihr."

Eric war erschrocken darüber, wie zufrieden in Lysops Antwort machte.

* * *

Zuvor war es schon erschreckend still in der Kombüse gewesen und jetzt könnte man sogar meinen, dass die Stille wie ein Damokles-Schwester über ihnen lag. Eigentlich war es aber nur die Stimmung auf der Thousand Sunny, die in diesem Moment ihren entgültigen Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte, als Nami mit Sanji alleine gelassen worden war.

Sanji starrte wieder auf die Tischplatte. Er hatte seine Zigarette schon längst im Aschenbecher ausgedrückt, stocherte allerdings dennoch mit dem Stummel weiter darin herum. Nami konnte sich nicht erklären wieso, doch plötzlich empfand sie Mitleid für Sanji. Seine gekrümmte Haltung begann ihre Wut zu schmälern.

Seufzend setzte sich Nami ihm gegenüber auf die andere Seite an den Tisch und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Wenn du dich immer wieder in Gefahr bringst um mir zu helfen, dann ist das deine Sache", begann sie ernst. „Zieh aber die anderen da nicht mit hinein. Ich bin hier die Navigatorin. Es ist meine Aufgabe, euch und dieses Schiff sicher aus allen Gefahren herauszubringen – egal wie schlecht es mir geht."

Sanji hob seinen Blick. Die Verzweiflung in seinen blauen Augen gab Nami einen Stich ins Herz. Plötzlich tat es ihr nicht nur leid ihn so elend zu sehen, sondern es tat auch weh. Nami wollte nicht, dass Sanji so auf ihre Worte reagierte. Auf einmal wünschte sie sich nicht sehnlicher, als dass er sie charmant anlächelte und vielleicht sogar „Natürlich, Nami-Schätzchen" säuselte – so wie früher.

Wenn Nami auf ihn wütend war, hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, es würde ihn nie richtig erreichen. Schon immer hatte sie sich gewünscht es wäre anders. Doch zum ersten Mal wurde ihr die Konsequenz ihres Wunschs bewusst und jetzt, da sie endlich das Gefühl bekam, Sanji nahm sie ernst, empfand sie es auf einmal als schrecklich. Etwas hatte sich zwischen ihnen geändert. Die Leichtigkeit war aus ihrer Freundschaft verschwunden. Jetzt gab es in ihrem Verhältnis zueinander jede Menge Schwermut. Plötzlich bereute Nami ihre Bitte, Sanji solle normal mit ihr umgehen. Wenn das zwischen ihnen das Ergebnis war, dann wollte sie es nicht mehr.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie es für mich war, als ich dich heute Morgen an Deck gefunden habe?", fragte Sanji leise. „Vielleicht kannst du dich ja nicht mehr daran erinnern, doch du warst vollkommen neben dir."

Nami konnte sich nur trüb an die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht erinnern, doch die entscheidenden Momente waren ihr noch ins Gedächtnis gebrannt. Es waren die Kleinigkeiten, die Nami sicherlich bereits nach ihrem Aufwachen beschäftigt hätten, wenn sie nicht ihren Logport entdeckt hätte. Dinge, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte und ihr Herz zum Schlagen gebracht hatten.

Sanjis Feinfühligkeit, die Wärme seines Körpers, als er sie umarmte und im Arm trug, und seine Stimme dicht an ihren Ohr, die ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken hat jagen lassen. Bei ihm hatte sie sich sicher und geborgen gefühlt. Noch nie hatte jemand – und erst recht kein Mann – diese Gefühle in ihr ausgelöst.

Plötzlich spürte Nami erneut die Sehnsucht nach Sanji und all diese wunderbaren Gefühle wie ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in ihrer Brust. Sie überwältige Nami, ehe sie überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Nami sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, beugte sich über den Tisch hinweg, packte Sanji am Kragen seines Hemds und zwang ihn dadurch ebenfalls dazu aufzustehen. Energisch zog sie ihn über den Tisch zu sich heran und presste ihre Lippen fordernd auf die seinen.

Sofort schmeckte sie seinen Geruch – eine Mischung aus Zigaretten, Aftershave und ihren Orangen – und sehnte sich danach, dass er ihren Kuss erwiderte. Nami war lange nicht mehr geküsst worden. So lange, dass sie gar nicht mehr wusste, wie sich ein Kuss eigentlich anfühlte. Sie spürte Sanjis Überraschung und fürchtete sich vor seiner Zurückweisung, sodass sie sofort wieder von ihm zurückgeschreckt wäre, wenn er nicht nach ihrem Arm gegriffen und sie näher an sich herangezogen hätte. Nami fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er in diesem Moment ihren Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Die Gefühle, die Sanji in Nami auslöste, benebelten ihre Gedanken. Ihr Verlangen und die Lust nach ihm war betörend. Der Tisch war ein ärgerliches Hindernis zwischen ihnen, doch das einzige, welches Nami daran hinderte, nicht vollkommen über Sanji herzufallen. Erst als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten und ihre Gesichter einige Zentimeter entfernt voreinander verharrten, schaltete sich Namis Verstand allmählich wieder ein. Hier stand sie, schwer keuchend, und hatte Sanji geküsst.

Der Sanji, der einen sofort vergaß, sobald eine hübsche Frau seinen Weg kreuzte.

Den Sanji, der ihr die gleichen Komplimente macht, wie jeder anderen Frau auch.

Den Sanji, dem sie auch nicht mehr bedeuten konnte, wie die anderen Frauen.

Ausgerechnet nach diesem Sanji sehnte sie sich? Ausgerechnet er löste all diese schönen und verwirrenden Gefühle in ihr aus?

Und das Schlimmste an allem war, dass sie es nicht nur wirklich gewollt und genossen hatte, sondern, dass sie es am liebsten wieder tun würde.

Sanji starrte sie mindestens genauso erschrocken an, wie Nami über sich selbst war. Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie immer noch seinen Hemdkragen gepackt hielt, ließ sie ihn los und stolperte einige Schritte zurück.

„Tut das nie wieder, hast du gehört? Nie wieder", murmelte Nami unsicher und meinte damit wieder den Grund, warum sie eigentlich auf ihn wütend sein sollte. „Es tut mir leid", fügte sie schließlich hinzu und stürzte aus der Kombüse. Damit meinte sie den Kuss.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	7. Zwischen Problemen

_Kapitel 07_ – **Zwischen Problemen**

Nami erlebte ihren nächsten Schreck, nachdem sie von der Kombüse in ihre Kajüte geflüchtet war: Dort erwartete sie wieder Nojiko. Sie saß mit gelassener Miene in einem der Sessel und hatte die Beine übereinander verschränkt.

Ihr erster Gedanke war eine erneute Flucht, aber wohin sollte sie zurück? Wieder direkt in Sanjis Arme? Nami wiederstrebte es, dass sie in letzter Zeit so oft vor Problemen davonlief und blieb stattdessen regungslos in ihrem Zimmer stehen. Innerlicht freute sie sich auch darüber ihre Schwester wiederzusehen, obwohl sie sich damit ein Stück weit eingestand, dass Nojiko wirklich tot war – oder sie verrückt. Beides eine erschreckende Vorstellung.

„Du siehst bedrückt aus", stellte Nojiko fest.

„Ich denke, dazu habe ich auch allen Grund", herrschte sie Nami wütender an, als beabsichtigt. „Immerhin verliere ich den Verstand. Ich werde verrückt!"

„Du wirst nicht verrückt", stellte Nojiko nüchtern fest. „Mich gibt es so, wie es dich gibt – nur auf eine andere Art."

„Ja, in meinem Kopf gibt es dich! Im Hirn einer Irren."

Nami setzte sich auf das Fußende ihres Betts und stützte besorgt den Kopf in ihre Hände. Sie starrte auf die braunen Bodenbretter. Schweigen trat ein, das erst Nojiko nach einigen Sekunden wieder unterbrach. „Ist das wirklich alles was dich derzeit bedrückt?", hakte sie weiter nach.

Verärgert warf Nami Nojiko einen wütenden Blick zu. „Wieso fragst du überhaupt? Du bist eine Fantasie von mir und weißt genau was los ist."

„Das weiß ich nicht, Nami. Ich sehe, dass du wütend und aufgewühlt bist, aber ich weiß nicht wieso. Lediglich, dass nicht nur ich der Grund dafür bin."

Nami seufzte genervt. Im Grunde konnte sie sich auf dieses alberne Spiel ihres Verstandes einlassen. Es war nur wie Tagebuch schreiben, wenn sie ihrer Einbildung ihr Problem erzählte. Die Sache mit Sanji war wirklich zu einem Problem für sie geworden und Nami fragte sich, wie lange er das wohl schon war, ohne das sie es bewusst gemerkt hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an Sanji?"

Nojiko zog verwundert die Augenbraue empor. „Den Koch?"

Nami nickte. „Ich habe ihn geküsst", gestand sie ihr.

Nojiko schwieg kurz und sah dabei nicht gerade begeistert aus. Es war interessant zu sehen wie ihr Herz so darüber dachte. Oder stellte Nojiko ihren Kopf dar? Das wäre eigentlich wahrscheinlicher.

„Hat er dich etwa um den Finger gewickelt?", wollte ihre große Schwester wissen. „Dir ist schon klar, dass er es bei mir auch versucht hat, oder?"

„Bei dir, Robin, Vivi und jeder anderen Frau, die das Pech hat, seinen Weg zu kreuzen." Nami wollte beiläufig klingen, so, als ließe sie das im Grunde alles kalt, stattdessen klang sie einfach nur verzweifelt und fühlte sich noch erbärmlicher dabei. „Und er hat mich nicht einmal um den Finger gewickelt. Es ging von mir aus. Das ist wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer."

„Du weißt also Bescheid und trotzdem lässt du dich auf ihn ein?" Der Vorwurf in Nojikos Stimme war kaum zu überhören.

„Und genau das ist mein Problem!", rief Nami. „Denkst du etwa, dass ich das beabsichtigt habe? Vor ein paar Tagen war ich mir sicher Sanji so zu mögen, wie auch die anderen, doch jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob das immer noch so ist."

„Was du tust, bleibt dir überlassen. Ich kann dir als deine Schwester nur raten die Finger von ihm zu lassen. Gibt es denn bei euch niemanden auf den du dich statt seiner konzentrieren kannst?"

Verdutzt sah Nami Nojiko an. Jemand anderen als Sanji, hier, auf der Sunny?

Etwa Ruffy? Sicherlich nicht.  
Sicherlich nicht traf genauso auf Lysop und Franky zu – von Chopper und Brook mal ganz zu Schweigen. Die wurden überhaupt nichtgezählt.

„Zorro?", sprach Nami laut ihren nächsten Gedanken aus.

Zorro war im Gegensatz zu den anderen kein abwegiger Gedanke. Er sah gut aus, war stark und zuverlässig und das Alter stimmte auch. Bei ihm konnte man sich sicher fühlen, auch wenn er noch einiges an seinen Manieren zu feilen hatte. Aber bei Zorro wurde sie nicht schwach, sobald er ihr in die Augen sah. Er war nicht Sanji ...

„Der Schwertkämpfer?", fragte Nojiko neugierig.

„Ja, der Schwertkämpfer." Entschlossen schüttelte Nami aber wieder den Kopf. „Das ist allerdings Unsinn."

„Es gibt also niemanden?"

„Sanji", erwiderte Nami hilflos und wäre sich am liebsten selbst an die Gurgel gegangen, dass sie neuerdings so an ihm hing. Sie bekam sogar schon das Gefühl, anhänglich zu klingen. Immer wieder seinen Namen zu erwähnen, obwohl sie wusste, wie abwegig eine Beziehung mit Sanji war, passte eigentlich eher zu einer dämlichen liebestollen Kuh anstatt zu ihr.

Noch schlimmer war jedoch, dass Sanji jetzt wusste, dass er ihr etwas bedeutete. Wie konnte sie ihm denn jetzt noch unter die Augen treten?

„Was sagt der Logport?", fragte Ruffy. Die Strohhutbande und Eric saßen gemeinsam nach dem Abendessen versammelt bei einer Lagebesprechung. Ruffys Blick flog bei seiner Frage bereits auf Namis Handgelenk und eine Sorgenfalte breitete sich in seiner Stirn aus, als er sah, dass sich die Nadel darin immer noch ziellos im Kreis drehte. „Anscheinend läd' er sich noch immer auf."

Nami nickte. „Derzeit sind wir ohne Kurs und wenn ihr mich fragt, dann wäre es besser, wenn wir bald eine Insel erreichen würden. Wir müssen Material kaufen, um die Sunny zu reparieren. Allerdings kann ich nicht sagen, wie lange wir auf See sein werden, ehe wir die nächste Insel erreichen. Ich hoffe, unsere Vorräte reichen so lange und wir bekommen mit nur einem Masten keine Probleme."

„Wir haben Glück, dass es nur der Hintermasten ist", erklärte Franky. „Wäre es der in der Mitte, hätten wir wahrscheinlich das Problem, dass der hintere alleine das Gewicht nicht ziehen könnte."

Ruffy seufzte und sah Sanji an. „Und wie sieht es mit den Vorräten aus?" Es war ihm anzusehen, dass das die Frage war, die ihn am meisten Kopfschmerzen bereitete – in seinem Fall eigentlich eher Bauchschmerzen. „Wir lange reicht uns das Essen noch?"

Sanji verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht und nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette. „Vielleicht eine Woche. Es könnten auch zwei sein, wenn wir uns am Riemen reißen."

Nami wusste, dass er insbesondere den Vielfrass Ruffy damit meinte und das was dieser da hörte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. „Zusammenreißen? Das geht überhaupt nicht!"

„Es geht auch nicht, dass wir auf der Sunny verhungern, nur weil du statt sechs Portionen fünf bekommst", zischte Lysop.

Robin kicherte über diesen Kommentar und Nami seufzte. Es war wirklich zu bewundern, wie ruhig und gefasst Robin mit ihrer verzwickten Lage umging. Nami wünschte sich in diesem Moment sie könnte genauso gelassen sein.

„Warum sollte ich hungern nur weil wir wegen Sanji in diesen blöden Sturm gekommen sind?", fragte Ruffy verärgert.

Augenblicklich trafen sich die Blicke von Nami und Sanji. Es war ihr eigentlich ganz gut gelungen ihn zu ignorieren, doch jetzt wurde sie von einer Welle aus Hitze und Panik übermannt. Nami lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit schnell in eine andere Richtung, versuchte ihr wildpochendes Herz nicht zu bemerken und hoffte, dass Sanji nicht auffiel, wie nervös sie war.

Unwillkürlich wandte sie sich dadurch Eric zu, der neben ihr saß, damit sie sich von Sanji ablenken konnte. „Tut mir leid, Eric. Das alles war wirklich nicht geplant."

Eric zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste sie an. „Ich habe keinen Grund mich zu beschweren. Das ist immer noch besser als in einem kleinen Ruderboot vor die Hunde zu gehen."

„Genau!", stimmte Lysop ihm zu. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf und Nami musste gequält erkennen, dass er wieder ganz in seinem Element war. Er beugte sich langsam Eric entgegen. „Lieber hungerst du tagelang auf einem Piratenschiff, bekommst vor Bauchschmerzen und Durst wilde Halluzinationen und stellst dir plötzlich vor, wie die das zarte Fleisch deiner Begleiter wohl schmecken wird. Unsere inneren Instinkte werden uns zum Kannibalismus treiben. In drei Wochen heißt es leben oder sterben. Nur der Stärkste von uns wird das hier schaffen."

„Was?" Chopper keuchte erschrocken auf.

Lysop grinste und musterte seinen kleinen Freund mit unverhohlenem Blick. „Du wirst sogar der Erste sein. Sanji wird aus dir einen hervorragenden Eintopf machen."

Diese Vorstellung verschreckte den naiven Chopper tatsächlich. Er rutschte beunruhigt von Lysop weg und schien sogar zu überlegen, ob er sich nicht lieber sofort aus dem Staub machen sollte.

Brook half nicht gerade dabei, den verängstigten Chopper wieder zu beruhigen. Er seufzte erleichtert und grinste fröhlich in die Runde. „Dann bin ich ja froh, dass an mir nichts dran ist."

„Ach, haltet doch alle endlich die Klappe!", rief Nami verärgert und sah Lysop und Brook böse an, ehe sie sich an Chopper wandte. „Keine Sorge, Chopper. Bevor du in den Kochtopf kommst, testen wir erst das Fleisch von Lysop. Dann hätten wir zumindest die Nervensäge endlich los."

„Hey-"

„Darf ich jetzt auch mal was sagen?", fiel Zorro Lysop unwirsch ins Wort. „Bevor du nämlich mit deiner albernen Kannibalen-Geschichte gekommen bist, hätte ich eigentlich etwas viel wichtigeres ansprechen wollen." Zorros Blick flog zu Eric. „Wir wissen eigentlich immer noch nicht, wie du überhaupt mit diesem Boot ohne Nahrung und schwer verletzt hineingeraten bist. Also, was ist passier?"

„Das ist schnell erklärt", sagte Eric. „Ich bin in eine Bar in eine Schlägerei mit Piraten geraten und musste fliehen. Das Boot war das einzige, das auf die Schnelle zur Verfügung war."

„So, mit Piraten?" Nami lächelte und zog die Augenbraue empor. „Machst du das etwa öfter und kommt daher deine Abneigung gegen Piraten?"

Eric grinste sie an. „Vielleicht."

„Dann solltest du aufpassen, dass du nicht in eine Streiterei mit uns gerätst", sagte Sanji und zündete sich dabei lässig eine neue Zigarette an. Seine Stimme klang nicht nach einem kleinen Witz, sondern ungewöhnlich kühl. Auch an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass es nicht nett gemeint war. „Glaub mir, bei uns hättest du schlechte Karten."

Anscheinend war Nami nicht die einzige, die die plötzliche negative Stimmung bemerkte. Ihre Freunde betrachten ebenfalls mit vorsichtigen Blicken, wie Sanji kalt Eric anfunkelte. Normalerweise passte ein solches Verhalten überhaupt nicht zu ihm.

Nami war dankbar, als Zorro das angespannte Schweigen unterbrach. „Kann es vielleicht sein, dass wir uns schon einmal begegnet sind?", fragte er Eric mit nachdenklicher Miene. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dich von irgendwoher kenne."

Es war Eric anzumerken, dass ihn Sanjis feindseliger Blick irritierte, als er sich von ihm abwandte und Zorro zerstreut antworte. „Wäre möglich. Kommt darauf an woher."

„Außerhalb der Grandline vielleicht?", fragte Zorro.

Eric schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein. Ich bin auf der Grandline aufgewachsen und war noch nie in den anderen Meeren."

„Merkwürdig", erwiderte Zorro daraufhin.

Mit konzentrierter Miene saß Nami an ihrem Schreibtisch über eine ihrer Seekarten gebeugt und verbesserte darin gerade Umrisse einer Insel. Ein Klopfen unterbrach sie und ließ ihre Feder inne halten. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Es war Teezeit und wahrscheinlich auch Zeit sich auszusprechen. Dass der Kuss mit Sanji zum Thema werden musste, war unweigerlich klar.

Die Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür war allerdings eine ganz andere: „Nami, ich bringe dir deinen Tee."

Es war nicht Sanji, sondern Eric.

Nami war selbst verwundert darüber, wie enttäuscht sie plötzlich war. Und die Tatsache, dass Sanji ihr anscheinend ebenfalls aus dem Weg ging, indem er Eric vorschickte – denjenigen, den er immerhin vorhin so viel Feindseligkeit spüren hat lassen – war noch enttäuschender. Es war Sanjis Aufgabe, er sollte hier sein.

Ein kleiner Teil in ihr war dennoch ganz froh darüber, dass sie jetzt nicht mit ihm reden musste. Hin- und hergerissen war sie zwischen dem Wunsch, bei Sanji zu sein oder ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Eric öffnete die Tür und kam mit dem dampfenden Orangentee herein. Nami bemühte sich, ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken, obwohl ihr nach weinen zumute war. Zwar tat sie es nicht, dennoch war es schlimm genug, wie oft sie in letzter Zeit sich heulend irgendwo verkriechen wollte. Aber war es denn nicht zum Weinen? Mit ihrer dämlichen Bitte war die Freundschaft zwischen Sanji und ihr den Bach runtergegangen und ihrem Kuss versetzte ihr jetzt den Todesstoß.

„Danke", sagte Nami und nahm die heiße Tasse von Eric vorsichtig entgegen, die er ihr gerade aus der Kanne eingegossen hatte. „Wo ist denn Sanji?", wollte sie schließlich wissen und versuchte dabei beiläufig zu klingen.

„Ich wollte mich ein wenig nützlich machen und da habe ich ihm diese Aufgabe abgenommen."

Schwach lächelte Nami ihn an. Abgenommen, als wäre sie so eine lästige Pflicht wie das Geschirrspülen.

Eric bemerkte, dass sie etwas bedrückte. „Du siehst traurig aus. Geht es dir vielleicht nicht gut?"

Nami erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder daran, dass Lügen bei ihm keinen Zweck hatte. Gestern hatte sie sich nach ihrem Zusammenbruch an seiner Schulter ausgeweint. Wenn sie sagte, es ginge ihr gut, würde er es sicherlich als glatte Lüge durchschauen. Wie konnte ihr auch nur so etwas Peinliches passieren? Eric hatte ein vollkommen falsches Bild von ihr bekommen. Sie war keine schwache Heulsuse.

„Das wegen gestern tut mir leid", erklärte Nami entschuldigend und ging nicht auf seine Frage ein. „Ich wollte dich nicht einfach so _überfallen_. Anscheinend war ich gerade etwas ... überfordert. Normalerweise bin ich gar nicht so."

Eric zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste sie an. „Kein Problem. Wenn du noch einmal eine starke Schulter brauchst, bin ich jederzeit bereit."

Nami gefiel es, wenn es sie angrinste. Es stand im gut, ließ ihn verwegener wirken und sie konnte schwören, dass er sein Grinsen genau einzusetzen wusste. Wahrscheinlich ähnelten sich Eric und Sanji in gewisser Weise: Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Erics Frauenliste wesentlich kürzer war, als die von Sanji.

Sanji. Schon wieder kreisten Namis Gedanken um ihn und wieder verspürte sie dabei die Enttäuschung, dass er ihr aus dem Weg ging. Jedoch machte sie es auch nicht anders – vielleicht war auch sie diejenige, die auf ihn zugehen sollte. Immerhin konnte sie nicht in einem Moment über ihn herfallen und ihm in anderen die kalte Schulter zeigen.

„Ist Sanji noch in der Kombüse?", fragte Nami Eric und stand entschlossen auf. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich so selbstsicher wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Eric überraschte der plötzliche Themenwechsel und nickte langsam. „Er spült gerade ab."

Nami spürte einen schmerzvollen Stich in ihrer Brust. Es stimmte also: Abgenommen, als wäre sie eine solch lästige Aufgabe wie das Geschirrspülen. Allerdings wurde das Geschirrspülen ihr sogar vorgezogen.

„Noch einmal danke für den Tee, Eric", sagte Nami kurz angebunden zu ihm und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Eric starrte Nami mit düsterer Miene hinterher. „Du hast ihn nicht einmal angerührt."

*

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	8. Zurück auf Anfang

_Kapitel 08_ – **Zurück auf Anfang**

Sanji war nicht allein, als Nami in die Kombüse kam. Ruffy, Lysop, Franky und Brook saßen lachend am Esstisch und amüsierten sich über Chopper, der sich Zahnstocher in die Nase gesteckt hatte und tanzend auf dem Tisch herumtorkelte. Anscheinend war ihr eine Party entgangen, denn so benahm er sich eigentlich nur, wenn er etwas getrunken hatte. Sanji kümmerte das wilde Treiben in seiner Kombüse nicht, sondern spülte konzentriert das Geschirr vom Abendessen ab.

„Sanji?", sagte Nami vorsichtig an ihn gewandt.

Beim Klang seines Namens drehte sich Sanji überrascht zu ihr um. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit hatte er auch jetzt nicht bemerkt, dass sie den Raum betreten hatte, weil er viel zu sehr in Gedanken versunken war. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, was ihn wohl immer so beschäftigte und, ob sich seine Gedanken vielleicht auch manchmal um sie drehten. Schnell versuchte Nami diese alberne Frage wieder abzuschütteln. Allmählich zerbrach sie sich in Bezug auf Sanji über merkwürdige Dinge den Kopf. Es war fast schon beängstigend.

„Warum bist du nicht gekommen?", fragte Nami leise, obwohl sie wusste, dass die anderen sie unter ihrem eigenen Lärm nicht hören konnten.

Vergessen war plötzlich, wie sehr sie sich für den Kuss und Sanji einfach so überfallen zu haben, geschämt hatte. Ihre Enttäuschung darüber, dass er sie anscheinend ebenfalls mied, war größer. Traurig sah Nami Sanji an. Sie versuchte in seinen Augen zu erkennen, dass auch er traurig über ihre ruinierte Freundschaft war, doch Sanji drehte sich wieder schnell um und spülte weiter sein Geschirr.

„Ich dachte, es wäre dir lieber, wenn Eric kommen würde", erklärte er.

Verdutzt runzelte Nami die Stirn. „Wieso Eric? Was meinst du damit?" Es ärgerte sie, dass er eine solche Behauptung in den Raum stellte und sich nicht einmal ordentlich mit ihr unterhielt. „Sieh mich gefälligst an und lass doch dieses blöde Geschirr Geschirr sein."

Sanji atmete tief durch. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und trocknete seine Hände in einem Handtuch ab. „Komm, lass uns rausgehen." Er ging an ihr vorbei und Nami folgte ihm angespannt aus der Kombüse.

Der Himmel war noch immer mit dicken Wolken bedeckt. Heute hatten sie keinen einzigen Sonnenstrahl sehen dürfen. Das trübe Wetter passte zu der depressiven Stimmung, die derzeit auf der Thousand Sunny herrschte.

Zorro, Robin und Eric trieben sich sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung nicht an Deck herum und so war Nami froh, dass sie sich in Ruhe mit Sanji unterhalten konnte. Sie setzte sich auf die Bank am Mittelmasten und sah zu, wie er sich eine Zigarette ansteckte. Erneut kämpfte sie mit dem Drang aufzustehen und sie ihm aus dem Mund zu nehmen, damit seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz bei ihr lag. Dieses Mal blieb Nami jedoch sitzen und wartete geduldig, bis er seinen ersten Zug gemacht hatte. Augenblicklich entspannte sich Sanjis Gesicht und er ließ sich neben sie auf die Bank fallen. In dem Sicherheitsabstand, den er damit zwischen sie brachte, hätten noch zwei Frankys Platz gehabt.

„Wieso soll es mir lieber sein, wenn Eric kommt und nicht du?", begann Nami von neuem.

Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Sanjis abweisende Art auf Eifersucht beruhte. Das würde auch erklären, wieso er Eric beim Essen plötzlich so feinselig begegnet war. Allerdings konnte sich Nami seine Eifersucht nicht erklären, weil es keinen Grund dafür gab – zumal ihr Verstand immer noch heftig dagegen protestierte, dass ihr Herz ihm gehörte. Gerne hätte Nami sich darüber gefreut, dass sie ihm anscheinend doch ein Stück weit mehr bedeutete, als jede andere hübsche Frau, die ihm über den Weg lief, allerdings bestätigte ihr auch niemand, dass er nicht auch in Robins Fall genauso reagieren würde.

Nami bemerkte erst jetzt, wie sie unwillkürlich bereits darüber philosophierte, was sie wohl für Sanji war, obwohl sie doch ihre eigenen Gefühle noch immer nicht verstand. Verärgert biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie konnte er sie nur so beschäftigen?

„Du magst Eric, nicht wahr?", fragte Sanji mit ruhiger Stimme und riss Nami aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte es befürchtet. „Wieso hast du mich dann geküsst?", wollte er schließlich wissen.

Ein wachsamer Unterton lag in Sanjis Stimme, der ihr das Gefühl gab, dass ihre Antwort ihr komplettes Verhältnis zueinander beeinflussen würde. Sanjis Blick durchbohrte sie fast aufmerksam, als könnte er sie so durchschauen. Auf einmal fühlte sich Nami unter Druck gesetzt.

Die Frage nach dem Warum hatte Nami bis jetzt am meisten Sorgen bereitet. Es war ihr noch nicht einmal gelungen, sie für sich selbst vollständig zu beantworten. Sehnsucht nach Sanji hatte sie zu dem Kuss getrieben, doch warum sie sich nach Sanji sehnte und in seiner Nähe neuerdings all diese schönen unerwarteten Gefühle erlebte, war ihr schleierhaft. Nami wusste, dass sie etwas für ihn fühlte, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Gefühle für Liebe ausreichten und ob sie das überhaupt wollte.

Sanji war ein herzensguter Mensch und hielt loyal zu einem – komme was wolle –, doch sein Herz war zu wankelmütig. Nami bemerkte, dass sie dem Mann, der sie jetzt mit seinen blauen Augen im Halbschatten des Abends aufmerksam musterte, in jeder Hinsicht vertraute, aber nicht, wenn es um seine Gefühle ging.

Sie vertraute ihm, dass er ihre Orangen nicht verschwendete und herrliche Leckereien mit ihnen zubereitete.

Sie vertraute ihm, dass er ihre wertvollen Karten nicht verlor oder zerstörte, wenn sie sie ihm geben musste.

Sie vertraute ihm ihr eigenes Leben an und wenn es nötig war, würde sie ihn sogar zum Schatzmeister der Thousand Sunny ernennen.

Nami vertraute ihm jedoch nicht, wenn es darum ging, _ihre_ Gefühle offen preis zu geben. So gut wie sie Sanji kannte, wusste sie, dass er begeistert sein würde, wenn er von diesem verrückten Gefühlsleben erfuhr und bei all dieser Begeisterung, die er als Frohnatur Tag für Tag aufbrachte, würde sie die Aufrichtigkeit darin nicht entdecken können, weil jede Frau ihn auf die gleiche Weise begeisterte. Sanji könnte ihr nie das Gefühl geben, dass sie die einzig wahre in seinem Leben wäre.

„Es-" Nami hielt inne und fühlte sich hilflos. Unter seinem bohrenden Blick kam sie sich von ihrem Herzen merkwürdig allein gelassen vor. Sie kannte das Warum ihres Kusses und wusste, dass sie auf dem besten Weg dabei war, sich in Sanji zu verlieben und gleichzeitig ärgerte sie sich über ihre Dämlichkeit. Schwach zuckte Nami mit den Schultern, um ihre Ratlosigkeit zu zeigen. „Ich hab dich einfach so geküsst. Aus einer Laune heraus", sagte sie mit einem armseligen Tonfall.

Eine schwache Lüge, für die sie auch viel zu viel Zeit gebraucht hatte, um jetzt wirklich überzeugend zu wirken, doch Sanji wandte wieder einen Blick ab und fixierte einen unbestimmten Punkt in der Ferne. Er sah traurig und auch ein wenig verletzt aus. Nami hatte plötzlich das Gefühl seinen Schmerz zu spüren und sie bereute ihre Worte sofort. Gerne hätte sie jetzt die beiden imaginären Frankys von der Bank geschubst, ihn in den Arm genommen und ihm gesagt, wie viel er ihr bedeutete, aber ihm auch ihre Ängste gestanden, in der Hoffnung, er würde sie dadurch verstehen. Die Situation zwischen ihnen erschien Nami auf einmal noch deprimierender und gab ihr das Gefühl, dass mehr zwischen ihnen lag, als nur ein paar Missverständnisse, die man mit Worten wieder aus der Welt schaffen konnte. Die Frankys blieben dort wo sie waren, Nami auch und Sanji starrte weiterhin trübsinnig vor sich hin und zog dabei an seiner Zigarette.

„Es tut mir leid, Sanji." Nami schaffte es nicht mehr länger ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu ignorieren. „Ich weiß, dass alles meine Schuld ist und ich gerade auf dem besten Weg bin unsere Freundschaft zu ruinieren. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es rückgängig machen und weiß selbst nicht, was mich eigentlich geritten hat."

„Meinst du damit den Kuss?", fragte er leise.

„Den Kuss und meine Bitte. Ich weiß jetzt, dass es ein Fehler war, dich darum zu bitten, du sollst normal mit mir umgehen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dann das aus uns wird, hätte ich dich niemals darum gebeten."

„Und was sind wir jetzt?", wollte Sanji wissen.

Jede seiner Fragen klang so beiläufig, als würde er sich nur nach dem Wetter erkundigen. Diese Gleichgültig war sonst gar nicht seine Art und genau das gab Nami zu verstehen, wie enttäuscht er gerade von ihr war.

Nami konnte es gut nachvollziehen, immerhin war sie die Böse in diesem Chaos. Mit ihrer Bitte und ihrem Kuss hatte sie mit seinem Herzen gespielt, ohne daran zu denken, wie leicht Sanji von solchen Dingen zu beeindrucken war. Erneut verspürte sie den Drang ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn zu wissen, dass Sanji jetzt schlecht von ihr dachte, war unerträglich. Nami war sich bewusst, wie egoistisch ihr Gedanke war, sich selbst gut dastehen zu lassen, aber wahrscheinlich war sie bei ihrer Lüge noch egoistischer gewesen. Es war immerhin ihr Herz, welches sie schützen wollte – nicht seins.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir keine Freunde mehr sind." Nami schluckte. „Das heißt, natürlich sind wir das noch, doch unsere Freundschaft bricht auseinander. Das sollte so nicht sein."

„Und was schlägst du vor?" Sanji nahm einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette und schleuderte den Stummel in hohem Bogen geschickt aufs Meer hinaus. Er stand von der Bank auf, vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und starrte sie trotzig an. „Gibt's vielleicht ein Patentrezept wie man auf den richtigen Kurs in der Fahrt Freundschaft zurückkommt, Frau Navigatorin?"

Dieser Sarkasmus war ungewöhnlich für Sanji und verletzte Nami. Normalerweise hätte sie jetzt verärgert reagiert und ihn angeschnauzt, doch in den letzten Tagen hatte es so viel miese Stimmung zwischen ihnen gegeben, dass Nami allmählich des Streitens, der Wut und Enttäuschung müde war.

„Vergessen wir einfach was gewesen ist", sagte Nami seufzend und erhob sich ebenfalls von der Bank. „Es gab keine Bitte, keinen Kuss und auch keinen Streit. Ich kann nicht mehr."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Nami ihn an Deck stehen und ging in ihre Kajüte zurück. Robin saß dort in einem der Sessel. Als Nami hereinkam, sah sie von ihrem Buch auf, doch ihr fragender Blick wurde ignoriert. Wahrscheinlich konnte man ihr ansehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Robin wurde es auf jeden Fall klar, als Nami plötzlich den grünen Teppich vom Boden aufhob, der ihr gerade ins Blickfeld gefallen war. Noch immer war darauf der Fleck ihres verschütteten Orangensafts zu sehen, der darauf geraten war, als Nami Sanjis Essen von ihrem Schreibtisch geworfen hatte. Dieser verdammte Fleck wollte einfach nicht mehr aus dem Teppich gehen!

Nami war den Tränen nahe, als sie mit dem Teppich ins Badezimmer stürmte und die Tür hinter sich mit dem Schloss verriegelte. Nojiko stand ihm Bad, doch Nami überraschte ihre Anwesenheit nicht mehr.

„Schau mich nicht so an!", herrschte sie ihre Schwester an, weil sie den mitleidigen Blick in ihrem Gesicht nicht ertragen konnte.

„Nami?", drang Robins besorgte Stimme von draußen durch die Tür. „Mit wem redest du?" Robin war selten besorgt und eigentlich war es noch nie vorgekommen, dass sie sie nicht _Navigatorin_ nannte, sondern mit ihrem Namen ansprach.

„Verschwinde", schrie Nami Robin entgegen. Ihr Tonfall war aggressiver als eigentlich beabsichtigt. „Kann man sich nicht einmal in Ruhe ein Bad genehmigen?"

Nami drängte sich an ihrer Schwester vorbei und stürzte zur Badewanne. Sie warf den grünen Teppich hinein und drehte die Hähne auf. Augenblick begann sich die große Wanne mit Wasser zu füllen. Schnell stürzte Nami zum Badezimmerschrank und holte eine Waschbürste heraus. Fieberhaft versuchte sie den Fleck unter dem Wasser aus dem Teppich zu putzen, während ihre Sicht in Tränen verschwamm.

Irgendwie musste er doch rauszubekommen sein!

Es gab keine Bitte an Sanji, keinen Streit und keinen Kuss.

Nami spürte Nojikos Arm um ihre Schulter, während sie ihr ihren Namen ins Ohr flüsterte, um sie zu beruhigen, doch Nami ignorierte Nojiko weiterhin.

Der Fleck musste verschwinden, denn es hatte ihn nie gegeben.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	9. Land in Sicht

_Kapitel 09 –_** Land in Sicht**

Müde kam Sanji am nächsten Morgen aus seiner Kajüte. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie verrückt das Wetter spielte. Die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen und strahlte bereits jetzt aus Leibeskräften. Alle Wolken hatten sich über Nacht verzogen und ein sattes Blau am Himmel hinterlassen.

Normalerweise war es jetzt Zeit für eine Morgenzigarette an Deck, nachdem Sanji sich die in den letzten Tagen wegen des Wetters selten draußen genehmigen konnte, doch der strahlende Sonnenschein war ihm heute auch nicht gut genug. Als er schlecht drauf war, war ihm das Wetter wenigstens noch treu zur Seite gestanden, doch durch diese plötzliche Fröhlichkeit des Himmels fühlte er sich im Stich gelassen.

Sanji stutzte, als er bemerkte, wie dämlich der Gedanke doch war, sich vom Wetter betrogen zu fühlen. Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf, um sich auf ein anderes Thema zu konzentrieren, was ihm nicht so dämlich erschien.

Ein Krähen ließ Sanji inne halten, als er in die Kombüse gehen wollte, um das Frühstück für die Mannschaft vorzubereiten. Er sah verdutzt zum Himmel hinauf und bemerkte zum ersten Mal die Möwen, die in der Luft ihre großen Kreise zogen. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich nun doch auf seine Gesichtszüge, als er vollständig begriff, was das für sie bedeutete: Land in Sicht; mit andern Worten: ein neuer Hintermasten und das Auffrischen ihrer Vorräte! Sie würden also nicht Gefahr laufen beim nächsten Sturm unterzugehen oder auf der Grandline zu verhungern.

Erst jetzt fühlte Sanji durch die Erleichterung in seiner Brust, wie sehr ihn die Tatsache belastet hatte, dass es im Grunde seine Schuld war, dass sie vom Kurs abgekommen waren.

Unwillkürlich dachte er im selben Moment auch an Eric. Wenn sie jetzt bald eine Insel erreichten, würde er die Thousand Sunny sicherlich wieder verlassen.

Sanji seufzte, als er die Kombüse betrat und den Ofen anheizte. Es fiel ihm schwer es sich einzugestehen, doch Erics Anwesenheit belastete ihn. Er sah Nami auf eine Art und Weise an, die ihm nicht gefiel. Wenn er mit ihr sprach, grinste er anders, als er es dem Rest der Mannschaft gegenüber tat, so anders, dass sich Sanji immer wieder beherrschen musste, um ihm nicht einen Tritt zu verpassen, der ihm nie wieder einen Grund zum Grinsen gab. Er konnte Eric aber auch deswegen nicht leiden, weil er durch seine Eifersucht erst bemerkte, welche Bedeutung Nami für ihn hatte.

Sicherlich, Nami war immer schon bedeutungsvoll für ihn gewesen. Früher in erster Linie weil sie eine Frau war. Ihm waren immerhin alle Frauen wichtig. Dann hatte Nami jedoch schon bald etwas all den anderen Frauen auf dieser Welt voraus: Sie wurde zu einer Freundin.

Und jetzt?

Robin war auch eine Freundin, doch im Gegensatz zu Robin verwirrte Nami Sanji. Sie machte ihn nervös, konnte ihn zur Weißglut treiben und ihr war es möglich ihn auf eine besondere Art zu verletzen, die er nie erwartet hatte.

Seit ihren Erlebnissen auf der Thriller Bark waren sie sich näher gekommen und Sanji hatte diese Nähe genossen, auch wenn sie einige Streitereien und Wut mit sich gebracht hatte. Nami hatte ihn geküsst und dabei hatte er sich nicht wie ein lüsterner Mann gefühlt, der sich endlich am Ziel seiner Träume glaubte, sondern er war einfach ... glücklich gewesen. Und jetzt wollte sie ihm dieses Glück wieder nehmen und es einfach vergessen.

Sanjis Miene wurde bei diesem Gedanken bitter. Er ging in die Speisekammer, holte die Zutaten für das Frühstück und band sich die Schürze um. Von draußen ertönte ein unerwarteter Ruf. Unter Millionen von Stimmen würde er die ihre wiedererkennen. Nami – ironischerweise gerade dann, wenn man an den Teufel dachte.

Sie rief glücklich „Land in Sicht!" und um nach dem plötzlichen Gepolter auf Deck zu schließen, stürmte sie wahrscheinlich gerade in die Männerkajüte, um die anderen zu wecken.

Sanji verzog seine Lippen missbilligend und begann nach dem Waschen das Gemüse zu schneiden. Schön, dass wenigstens sie glücklich war. Im Gegensatz zu ihm konnte sie wohl _wirklich_ vergessen. Sanji konnte es nicht verhindern: Heute schnitt er seine Zwiebeln mit Gewalt.

* * *

Die Stadt Garden City erstreckte sich über die komplette Insel und bestand nicht nur aus vielen Menschen, Lärm und wildem Geschäftstreiben, sondern auch aus großzügigen Parkanlagen. Es war die grünste Stadt, die Nami jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und wahrscheinlich verdankte sie dem vielen Gras, den Bäumen, Sträuchern und Blumen auch deshalb ihren Namen.

Nami kämpfte sich zusammen mit Robin, Chopper und Eric durch eines der vielen hektischen Geschäftsviertel und erkundete die schicksten Kleider- und größten Bücherläden. Eric war der einzige, der sich dezent im Hintergrund hielt und meldete sich nur zu Wort, wenn ihn Nami nach seiner Meinung über dieses oder jenes Kleid fragte. Dann lächelte er immer und sagte das, was sie ohnehin schon wusste: „Es steht dir ausgezeichnet."

Eigentlich war es ganz schön, wenn man mal einen Mann fürs einige Ego und das Tragen der Einkaufstüten bei sich hatte, dennoch wunderte sich Nami immer noch, warum er sie eigentlich begleitete. Immerhin hatte sie angelegt und Erics Wunden waren auch wieder soweit verheilt, dass er zumindest keine regelmäßige ärztliche Hilfe mehr benötigte. Somit konnte er eigentlich wieder eigene Wege gehen.

Als die vier auf einen großen Markplatz kamen, fiel Chopper ein bunter Eiswagen in den Blick. Er blieb stehen und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die vielen Eissorten.

Nami folgt seinem Blick und lächelte ihn an. „Wir sind jetzt so viel gegangen, da wäre eine kleine Pause gar nicht mal so schlecht." Sie verzog das Gesicht und setzte sich seufzend auf den Rand eines großen Brunnens. „Mir tun schon die Füße weh."

„Ja!", jubelte Chopper und wedelte mit dem Schwänzchen. Er verschwendete keine Zeit, sondern galoppierte freudig auf den Eiswagen zu. Robin folgte ihm.

„Du möchtest kein Eis?", fragte Nami Eric.

Eric schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich zu ihr an den Brunnen. Die vielen Tüten klemmte er sich so gut er konnte zwischen die Beine. Nami sah ihm dabei zu und bekam einen kleinen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen. Wenn Sanji ihre Tüten trug, dann war das etwas anderes. Sanji gehörte zu ihnen.

Im gleichen Moment ärgerte Nami sich jedoch darüber, wie schnell ihre Gedanken wieder bei ihm waren und versuche seiner hartnäckigen Anwesenheit in ihrem Kopf Einhalt zu gebieten, indem sie sich wieder auf Eric konzentrierte.

„Übrigens danke fürs Tüten schleppen. Eigentlich musst du das wirklich nicht tun."

Eric grinste. „Ach, ist doch selbstverständlich."

Nami schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eben nicht. Ich habe mich auch schon gefragt, warum du noch bei uns bist. Sind wir dir denn nicht eigentlich als Piraten zuwider?"

Eric wich ihrem fragenden Blick aus und starrte nachdenklich auf den Marktplatz. „Eigentlich schon", gab er zu. Nami dachte bereits, dass es die einzige Antwort war, die sie auf ihre Frage bekommen würde, doch dann sag er ihr wieder in die Augen und fuhr fort: „Aber ich mag dich."

Diese Worte waren ehrlich und direkt und sein Blick war dabei so eindringlich, dass Nami sofort wusste, dass er damit nicht meinte, er mochte sie auf eine Art und Weise, wie er vielleicht auch den Sommer mochte. Das war zu viel für Nami. Angesichts Erics Geständnisses fühlte sie sich merkwürdig benommen und hilflos. Es schmeichelte ihr, machte sie schwach und ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen, aber das einzige woran sie dabei dachte, war ihr Kuss mit Sanji in der Kombüse.

Nami fühlte sich auf einmal so, als hätte sie Sanji betrogen. Ihr fielen viele Begründungen dafür ein, warum es nicht so war: Sie war nicht mit Sanji zusammen, er hatte auch kein Recht auf sie, Eric hatte ihr lediglich etwas gestanden, diese Worte waren nicht von ihr ausgegangen und sie hatte nichts Schlimmes getan. Dennoch half ihr kein einziger dieser Gründe sich besser zu fühlen. Vielleicht, weil Nami wusste, dass Eric jetzt etwas von ihr erwartete und sich gleichzeitig Sanjis Reaktion vorstellen konnte, wenn sie sich auf Eric einließ. Einem von beiden musste Nami wehtun und Nami war sich nicht sicher, wem eigentlich. Sanji bedeutete ihr unendlich viel, aber in der kurzen Zeit mit Eric hatte sie ihn zu mögen begonnen und sie wusste, dass sie ihn – je mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbrachten – umso mehr in ihr Herz schließen würde. Sie liebte ihn nicht, aber er war ihr auch nicht gleichgültig.

Robin und Chopper kamen mit zwei großen Eiswaffeln wieder zurück zu ihnen und Nami war unendlich froh, dass sie durch ihr Auftauchen diesem unangenehmen Moment entkommen konnte. Sie musste jetzt ihre Gedanken sortieren, denn im Augenblick fuhren sie und ihre Gefühle Achterbahn.

* * *

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann bin ich nicht begeistert." Robin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Nami mit ernstem Blick in die Augen.

Nami seufzte und legte ihre Feder neben ihre Seekarte. Gerade hatte sie Robin erklärt, dass sie heute Abend nicht mit den anderen mitkommen würde, um in der Stadt gemeinsam etwas trinken zu gehen. Normalerweise akzeptierte Robin ihre Entscheidungen, normalerweise war aber auch sie die letzte, die sich einen solchen Spaß entgehen lassen würde.

„Mir ist einfach nicht danach. Ich bin schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr zum Zeichnen gekommen und möchte heute gerne arbeiten."

Robin setzte sich auf das Kopfende ihres Betts und fixierte Nami mit einem entschlossenen Blick, der ihr sagen sollte, dass sie nicht so leicht locker lassen würde. Nun gut, sie war immerhin bekannt dafür, noch hartnäckiger zu sein. Demonstrativ drehte Nami ihr wieder den Rücken zu, nahm ihre Feder und versuchte sich auf ihre Seekarte zu konzentrieren.

„Weißt du, warum du schon so lange nicht mehr zum Zeichnen gekommen bist?", fuhr Robin fort. „Weil du in letzter Zeit vollkommen durch den Wind bist! Verständlicherweise natürlich, aber wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich. Es tut dir nicht gut, wenn du dich hier verkriechst."

„Ich verkriech mich nicht, sondern möchte arbeiten!", rief Nami energisch. Dieses Mal legte sie ihre Feder heftiger beiseite, so dass sie über ihren Schreibtisch rollte und auf den Boden fiel. Nami beachtete die schwarzen Tintenflecke auf den braunen Holzbrettern nicht weiter. „Es tut mir auch leid, wenn ihr meint, ich kann den Tod meiner Schwester in irgendeiner Kneipe feiern gehen!"

„Tod?", wiederholte Robin verwundert. Sie hob die Augenbraue und sah plötzlich sehr besorgt aus. „Wieso kommst du darauf sie wäre schon tot?"

Nami biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Fast hätte sie sich verraten. Robin würde sie für verrückt halten, wenn sie davon berichten würde, wie Nojikos Geist sie regelmäßig aufsuchte. „Ich spüre es", versuchte sie schnell von dieser unangenehmen Situation abzulenken und fand dabei, dass ihre Worte gar nicht mal so unlogisch klangen. Sie spürte es tatsächlich. Da war ein tiefes Loch in ihrer Brust, wenn sie an ihre Schwester dachte. Eine schmerzhafte Leere, die sie verzweifeln ließ. „Sie ist meine Schwester. Da spürt man so etwas einfach."

Robin seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. Mit einem Kopfschütteln stand sie wieder von ihrem Bett auf. „Ich weiß nicht, was du dir da versuchst einzureden. Wahrscheinlich spürst du selbst, wie schwachsinnig deine Worte sind, doch tust dir gerade viel zu gerne selber leid."

Nami erwiderte nichts darauf und so sahen sich die beiden schweigend in die Augen. Robins Blick war bittend. Sie hoffte, dass Nami mitkommen würde, doch Nami blieb standhaft.

Schließlich gab Robin unter einem erneuten Seufzen auf. „Falls du es dir vielleicht doch noch anders überlegst: Wir sind beim Marktplatz im _Stanley's_."

Robin verließ das Zimmer und Nami war froh, als sie endlich ihre Ruhe hatte. Sie meinte es gut mit ihr und eigentlich hätte ihr Nami dankbar sein sollen, doch Robins Worte darüber, wie gerne sie sich gerade selber leid tat, verärgerten sie. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass Nami ständig die Anwesenheit ihrer toten Schwester eintragen musste. Vielleicht war es wirklich ein Fehler gewesen, denn die Tatsache, dass sie heute Abend alleine war, garantierte Nami, dass Nojiko kam, aber sie sehnte sich auch nach dem Wiedersehen.

Nami wartete geduldig ab, bis das Gepolter ihrer Freunde auf dem Schiff langsam nachließ und sie sicher sein konnte, dass sie nur noch alleine auf der Thousand Sunny war, ehe sie aufstand und in die Kombüse ging. Eric hatte die Thousand Sunny inzwischen auch verlassen. Anscheinend hatte er es ihr irgendwie übel genommen, keine Antwort auf sein Geständnis erhalten zu haben. Auf dem Rückweg war er noch schweigsamer als sonst gewesen und hatte missmutig vor sich hingestarrt. Kaum waren sie wieder auf der Sunny angekommen, hatte er seine wenigen Habseligkeiten gepackt und sich von allen dankend verabschiedet. Dabei hatte er Nami ebenfalls nur knapp die Hand geschüttelt und mit einem undefinierbaren Blick betrachtet, der ihr nicht sagen konnte, ob er wohl wütend oder enttäuscht war.

Nami wusste immer noch nicht, was sie von seinem überstürzten Aufbrechen halten sollte. Es tat ihr leid Eric gehen zu lassen. Am liebsten wäre es ihr wirklich gewesen, er wäre noch länger auf der Thousand Sunny geblieben. Andererseits war ein Abschied vielleicht auch besser. Er gehörte nicht zur Crew und Nami war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich seinen Erwartungen nach dem Geständnis hätte gerecht werden können.

In der Kombüse musste Nami sich ihren Orangentee alleine zubereiten. Es war bitter, dass sie sogar solch kleine Dinge mit Sanji in Verbindung bringen musste, doch Nami schluckte schnell ihre erneute Trauer hinunter. Gestern hatte sie zu viele Tränen vergossen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht auch noch wegen Sanji ständig das Weinen anfangen müssen.

Mit einer vollen dampfenden Teekanne und einer Tasse kam Nami einige Minuten später wieder zurück in ihre Kajüte. Dieses Mal war sie nicht mehr allein. Nami hatte Nojikos Erscheinen kommen sehen, doch so schnell hatte sie nicht mit ihr gerechnet. Wie so oft saß sie am Kopfende ihres Betts. Dieses Mal im Schneidersitz, als befänden sich sie und Nami auf einer Pyjama-Party und würden gleich wie kleine Mädchen über süße Jungs diskutieren.

„Ich würde dir gerne eine Tasse Tee anbieten, doch ich glaube bei dir bringt das nichts mehr", begrüßte sie ihre Schwester. Es klang grob, obwohl sie sich innerlich über ihre Anwesenheit freute. Nami stellte den Tee in sicherer Entfernung zu ihrer Seekarte auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

„Du scheinst schlecht gelaunt zu sein", stellte Nojiko fest. „Ist heute etwas Schlimmes passiert?"

„Nicht heute."

„Wann dann?"

Nami goss sich eine Tasse ein und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Während sie sachte an ihrer Teetasse pustete und die Hitze des Getränks damit vertreiben wollte, kam sie sich plötzlich wirklich wie auf einer Pyjama-Party vor. „Nojiko, du bist mir passiert und das ist das Schlimme. Ich kann nicht gut drauf sein, wenn ich weiß, dass du tot bist und, dass du ständig auftauchst macht alles nicht gerade besser."

Sie war gerade hart und gemein zu Nojiko, freute sich natürlich über ihre Schwester und dennoch wäre es ihr lieber, wenn Nojiko auf der anderen Seite der Weltkugel sicher und lebendig in Kokos Orangen von der Plantage ernten würde, anstatt tot vor ihr zu sitzen. Das konnte ihr Nojiko wirklich nicht verübeln.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du eigentlich von mir möchtest", fuhr Nami fort und bemerkte, wie die Verzweiflung wieder langsam in ihr hoch kroch. „Du tust mir damit weh, verstehst du?"

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für dich ist, aber ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen damit klar zu kommen. Außerdem hatten wir beide viel zu wenig glückliche Zeiten miteinander, findest du nicht auch?"

Nami schwieg und stimmte Nojiko damit stumm zu. Mittlerweile traute sie sich bereits an ihrem Tee zu nippen. Er schmeckte gut, doch nicht so gut wie er schmeckte, wenn Sanji ihn ihr zubereitete. Nami wusste nicht, ob es nur an einer anderen Rezeptur lag oder an ihrem Wissen, dass dieser Tee nicht von ihm war.

„Schmeckt der Tee nicht?", fragte Nojiko.

Anscheinend hatte Nami ihr Gesicht beim Probieren des Tees argwöhnisch verzogen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stellte die Tasse beiseite. „Doch, nur anders als sonst. Etwas ungewohnt."

Nojiko betrachtete sie mit nachdenklichem Blick, sah sich kurz in ihrem Zimmer um und Nami dann wieder an. „Es ist heute so still. Wo sind denn deine Freunde?"

„Ausgegangen", erwiderte Nami.

„Und du?"

„Hier."

„Das sehe ich. Meine Frage ist, warum du nicht mitgegangen bist."

Nojiko klang neugierig und plötzlich wurde Nami klar, dass sie sich hier nicht auf einer Pyjama-Party befand, sondern eigentlich wieder in einer Therapiesitzung – es lief genauso ab, wie bereits alle anderen Gespräche mit Nojiko abgelaufen sind. Die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet ein Geist ihre Probleme anhören wollte und ihr vielleicht sogar Ratschläge gab, erschien Nami absurd. Gerade wenn man tot war, musste man doch genug eigene Probleme haben, oder? Mal abgesehen davon, dass Nami so etwas überhaupt nicht nötig hatte.

„Wir war heute einfach nicht nach feiern", sagte sie knapp.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Musst du so viel fragen?" Namis Ärger schwang allmählich in Wut um. „Ich habe dir doch eben erklärt, warum ich nicht jubelnd durch die Welt ziehen kann. Wenn ich in eine Kneipe gehe, dann besaufe ich mich höchstens wegen dir und ... und na ja, dir eben."

Verdammt. Sie hatte sich fast verraten. Nojikos Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass ihr das auch nicht entgangen war. Solche Dinge waren ihr noch nie entgangen. „Mir und ...?", hackte sie interessiert nach.

Es machte keinen Sinn ihre Frage zu übergehen. „Das habe ich dir auch bereits erzählt." Nami seufzte und verengte missbilligend die Augen. „Sanji, zufrieden?"

Nojiko war mit ihrer Antwort nicht zufrieden. Jetzt verzog sie missbilligend das Gesicht. „Er hat dir also wehgetan", stellte sie fest.

„Nein", sagte Nami spitz. „_Ich_ habe _ihm_ wehgetan. Und habe noch so viel mehr gemacht: Unsere Freundschaft zerstört zum Beispiel."

„Ach wirklich?" Nojiko hob die Augenbraue. „Du liebst ihn also doch nicht?"

Dass die Sprache auf Sanji kam stimmte Nami traurig. Sie vergaß, dass sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit auf Konfrontationskurs zu ihrer Schwester gegangen war und sich eigentlich nicht auf diese _Therapie_ einlassen wollte.

„Das ist unwichtig." Nami hielt kurz inne und fragte sich, ob sie ihr wirklich anvertrauen sollte, warum sie Sanji abgewiesen hatte. Dabei dachte sie daran, ob sie es dem Geist Nojiko sagen sollte. In erster Linie, egal ob tot oder nicht, war sie jedoch immer noch ihrer Schwester. „Sanji würde mich auf Händen tragen." Nami konnte nicht verhindern, wie sich langsam Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Sie verdrehte bitter lächelnd über ihre Schwäche ihre Augen nach oben, damit sich die Tränen nicht über ihre Wangen vorkämpfen konnten – versagte jedoch. Langsam quollen sie aus ihren Augen hervor. „Aber er ist so ... wankelmütig. Selbst wenn er es nicht vorsätzlich tut, sobald eine hübsche Frau seinen Weg kreuzt, bin ich nicht mehr seine Nummer eins und das würde ich einfach nicht ertragen. Wenn ich ihm nicht wehtue, dann wird es mir eines Tages das Herz brechen."

Mitleidig sah Nojiko sie an. Als Nami vollkommen in Tränen ausbrach und das Gesicht in ihre Hände vergraben musste, stand Nojiko vom Bett auf, kniete sich vor sie und schlag die Arme um ihren bebenden Körper. „Es gibt noch andere Männer auf der Welt, die du wirklich lieben kannst, ohne, dass sie dir wehtun", murmelte Nojiko beruhigend in ihr Ohr.

Gerne hätte Nami etwas erwiderte, doch ihr Tränenschwall war so heftig, dass sie kein verständliches Wort herausbrachte, geschweige denn ihr überhaupt eines über die Lippen kam. Erst nach Minuten ließen ihre Tränen allmählich nach und das unkontrollierte Zittern ihres Körpers wurde schwächer. Nojiko rückte wieder etwas von ihr ab, fuhr ihr durchs Haar und strich ihr mit der Hand die feuchten Stellen aus dem Gesicht. Aufmunternd lächelte Namis große Schwester ihr von unten entgegen.

„Hör auf hier zu verzweifeln. Mach dich hübsch und geh zu deinen Freunden. Ich bitte dich darum."

„Ich kann nicht. Sanji ist auch-", stieß Nami hervor und schüttelte dabei heftig protestieren den Kopf.

„Du wirst Sanji täglich sehen", unterbrach Nojiko sie schnell, „weil er ebenfalls zu dieser Mannschaft gehört. Willst du dir allein durch seine Anwesenheit vorschreiben lassen was du tust?"

Nami erwiderte nichts, sondern sah ihre Schwester mit ausdrucksloser Miene an. Nojiko wurde ungeduldig, stand auf und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Hastig durchwühlte sie ihn, bis sie ein blaues Top und kurze schwarze Shorts heraus kramte und die Kleidungsstücke Nami zuwarf.

„Hör zu", sagte Nojiko bestimmt und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „dieses Trübsal blasen gibt es nicht, okay? Du hast immer gekämpft, egal welche Probleme du hattest. Erinnerst du dich? Willst du dich wegen eines Mannes und ein bisschen Liebeskummer hier verkriechen? Sicherlich gibt es tausend andere Männer, die nichts lieber tun würde, als dich glücklich zu machen. Also konzentrier dich auf die und nicht auf diesen Koch."

„Andere Männer?", wiederholte Nami und betrachtete die Kleidung in ihren Händen.

Tatsächlich. Es gab wirklich einen Mann, der sie gerne glücklich machen würde. Aber Eric war nicht _der_ Mann ... und er war gegangen, weil sie ihn verletzt hatte.

„Ja, genau. Andere Männer! _Du_ hast wenigstens noch die Chance dazu."

Es war unfair, dass Nojiko plötzlich die Tatsache, dass sie tot war, gegen sie ausspielte. Damit bezweckte sie, dass schlechte Gewissen in Nami zu wecken – und hatte natürlich Erfolg dabei. Wie konnte sie ihr das auch zum Vorwurf machen? Diejenige von ihnen, die eigentlich arm dran war, war immerhin Nojiko.

Nami nickte und stand auf. Sie fühlte sich unsicher auf den Beinen und konnte sich immer noch nicht ganz mit ihrem Vorhaben anfreunden, doch ihre Entscheidung stand. Hier konnte sie sich wirklich nicht verkriechen. Sie würde jetzt ins _Stanley's_ gehen und vielleicht lernte sie dort jemanden kennen, der ihr gefiel. Sie musste ja nicht einmal jemanden kennen lernen. Ein bisschen feiern mit ihren Freunden reichte bereits vollkommen aus.

„Ich denke, du hast Recht."

„Natürlich habe ich Recht."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	10. Passiert und bereut

_Kapitel 10 – _**Passiert und bereut**

Die Luft im _Stanley's_ war rauchgeschwängert, um Sanji herum grölten die Menschen, stießen gemeinsam mit ihren Bierkrügen an und lachten. Sanji hatte es sich an der Bar bequem gemacht und betrachtete nachdenklich den Inhalt seines Glases. Die rote Flüssigkeit begann allmählich zu wirken. Er hatte nicht mitgezählt wie viele Gläser er bereits in seiner Kehle hinuntergespült hatte, doch da sich über sein Sichtfeld und in seinen Gedanken bereits ein sanfter Nebelschleier ausgebreitet hatte, wusste er, dass er schon einiges Intus haben musste.

Alkohol hatte er noch nie gut vertragen. Eigentlich sollte er aufhören.

Aber echte Piraten waren keine echten Piraten, wenn sie nichts vertrugen. Also musste die Trinkfestigkeit trainiert werden!

Entschlossen wollte Sanji sich einen neuen Schluck genehmigen, als ihn eine Hand auf seiner Schulter innehalten ließ. Überrascht warf er einen Blick nach hinten und entdeckte eine kleine schwarzhaarige Frau. Sie warf ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln zu und setzte sich mit unbekümmerter Miene auf den freien Barhocker neben ihn. Lässig warf sie ihr langes Haar nach hinten und sah ihn schief von der Seite her an.

„So ganz alleine hier?", fragte sie neugierig.

Sanji musterte sie mit einem schnellen Blick genauer. Da der Alkohol seine Sinne lähmte, brauchte er länger als sonst, um zu erkennen, dass sie eine Frau ganz nach seinem Geschmack war. Hübsch und verführerisch hatte ihn schon immer schwach werden lassen, doch jetzt, da Sanji ihre Schönheit festgestellt hatte, bemerkte er auch, dass er gar nicht in der Stimmung nach einer hübsche und verführerische Gesellschaft war. Sanji saß da, sah sie an und fand nichts an ihr, dass ihn beeindruckte.

War er krank?

„Nein", entgegnete er ihr knapp und machte eine kleine Handbewegung zu dem Tisch in der Ecke, an dem sich gerade lautstark Ruffy, Zorro, Lysop, Chopper, Robin, Franky und Brook vergnügten. Die Strohhutpiratenbande war trotz des Lärms der anderen Bargäste deutlich herauszuhören. Es gab einige, die ihnen bereits verwunderte und etwas ängstliche Blicke zuwarfen. Die Schwarzhaarige folgte seinem Blick und runzelte die Stirn. Wahrscheinlich fand sie das Verhalten seiner Freunde ebenfalls merkwürdig. Was genau daran allerdings merkwürdig war und was sie überhaupt die ganze Zeit trieben, konnte Sanji mit seinen benebelten Sinnen nicht mehr feststellen.

„Du so ganz allein hier?", wollte Sanji dann von ihr wissen.

Die Frau lächelte, als sie sich wieder ihm zuwandte. „Ja", sagte sie und rückte dabei mit ihrem Stuhl ein Stück näher an ihn heran, so dass ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander trennten. „Aber ich möchte nicht allein sein." Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem leisen Flüstern. „Möchtest du auch nicht allein sein?"

Nein, das wollte Sanji nicht.

Er sah der Frau lange in ihre großen schwarzen Augen. Sie funkelten in dem schwachen Licht der Beleuchtung. Sanji ertappte sich, wie er nach einer warmen braunen Farbe darin suchte und sich nach ganz anderen Augen sehnte, die ihn ansahen. Hier saß allerdings nicht Nami vor ihm und im Grunde war er Nami sowieso egal. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, sie aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, dabei hatte sie kein Recht darin herum zu spuken. Sanji wollte sie loswerden und von den Augen der Schwarzhaarigen bezaubert werden, so wie es sich eigentlich gehörte. Er wollte nicht allein sein.

Mit einem letzten schnellen Schluck trank er sein Glas leer und stellte es lautstark auf den Tresen zurück. „Gehen wir", sagte er entschieden.

Er nahm die Frau an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich hinaus aus der Bar. Dabei kicherte sie erwartungsvoll. Als die beiden in die frische Nachtluft traten, schlang sie bereits ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Sanji drückte die Frau gegen die Mauern des _Stanley's_ und begann sie begierig zu küssen. Ihm war es egal, dass sie Mitten auf dem Marktplatz standen und jeder gut gesittete Bürger von Garden City ihr Treiben mit ansehen konnte.

Genauso wie er, schmeckte sie ebenfalls nach Alkohol und Zigarettenrauch. Er dachte unwillkürlich an den Geruch von Orangen und ein kleiner Teil in ihm begann sich danach zu sehnen, dann ärgerte er sich im selben Moment darüber und wollte diesen Geschmack einfach nur vergessen. Sanji wurde drängender. Sie stöhnte unter seinen Küssen, keuchte, als Sanjis Hände an ihren Seiten entlangwanderten. Er küsste ihren Nacken, seine Lippen wanderten weiter zu ihrem Dekolleté und sie vergrub die Hand in seinem Haar und drückte ihn mit der anderen Hand noch fester an ihren Körper.

„Sanji?"

Sanji brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie soeben seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Sie ließ ihn los, er hielt überrascht mit seinen Küssen inne und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Woher kennst du-", wollte er fragen, doch die Frau erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, sondern hatte ihren Blick fixierend zur Seite gedreht und runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn.

Erst jetzt wurde Sanji bewusst, dass die Stimme, die seinen Namen genannt hatte, nicht die der Schwarzhaarigen gewesen war. Für einen kurzen gefühlten Moment blieb sein Herz stehen. Heute Morgen hatte er noch geglaubt, er würde ihre Stimme unter Tausenden wiedererkennen, doch unter Alkoholeinfluss schien dies wohl nicht zu gelten. Sanji fürchtete sich vor ihrem Anblick. Er wollte ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen, fühlte sich plötzlich furchtbar schäbig und ekelte sich auf einmal vor sich selbst, obwohl er keine Erklärung dafür hatte, wieso eigentlich. Sie wollte ihn vergessen, nicht er sie.

Sanji ließ die Frau in seinen Armen los und drehte sich mit hängenden Schultern zu Nami um. In dem Augenblick, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wusste Sanji, dass es wirklich besser gewesen wäre, sie nicht anzusehen. Nami starrte ihn mit schockierten Augen an. Sie hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und zitterte vor Wut und irgendetwas in ihm drin, sagte ihm, dass sie auch noch wahnsinnig verletzt aussah.

Je länger sie stumm einander gegenüberstanden, desto schlechter fühle sich Sanji. Irgendwann war jedoch der Punkt erreicht, an dem ihm klar wurde, dass sie kein Recht dazu hatte sich deswegen aufzuregen. Ja, sie war es, die vergessen wollte, wie sie sich nähergekommen waren. Dennoch verspürte Sanji den Wunsch ihr diese Situation zu erklären. Niemals hatte Nami bisher etwas so aus dem Konzept gebracht, dass sie keine Worte fand, wenn sie zornig wurde.

Unsicher kam Sanji auf Nami zu, doch sie wich zurück und sah nur noch wütender aus. Daraufhin blieb er stehen. Ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, was er hier tun wollte. War er denn vollkommen verrückt geworden? Was wollte er Nami denn erklären? Was hier vorgefallen war, war eine offensichtliche Tatsache, aus der er sich nicht herausreden konnte und selbst wenn, war Nami die letzte, die eine solche Erklärung verdiente. Nami hatte ihn lediglich aus einer _Laune_ heraus geküsst und mit dieser Frau wollte er auch aus einer _Laune_ heraus Sex haben. War nicht sie diejenige von ihnen, die das eigentlich am besten verstehen sollte?

„Was erwartest du denn?", fragte Sanji kalt. „Du wolltest alles vergessen und ich bin dabei das zutun."

Das Beben Namis Körper wurde schlimmer. Für ein paar Sekunden sah sie ihn weiterhin ungläubig an, wandte sich dann plötzlich ab und rannte wieder aus der Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war, davon. Wie in Trance starrte Sanji ihr hinterher, bis er begriff, wie weh er ihr gerade getan haben musste. Anders war ihre Reaktion nicht zu erklären. Sanji verfluchte sich selbst dafür, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, ihr hinterher zueilen und diese unbekannte Frau und seine Worte zu bereuen.

„Nami, bleib stehen!", rief er. „Bitte lass uns reden!"

„Hey!", schrie die Schwarzhaarige ihm empört nach. „Ich dachte wir wollten Spaß haben!"

Sanji ignorierte ihr Rufen, während er versuchte mit Nami mitzuhalten. Das war gar nicht so leicht, denn sie war schon immer eine schnelle Läuferin gewesen und der Alkoholgehalt in seinem Blut verlangte von ihm doppelte Anstrengung, das Gleichgewicht während des Laufens zu halten.

Nami hatte fast schon das Ende des Markplatzes erreicht, als plötzlich ein großer Schatten aus der dunklen Straße vor ihr auftauchte. Augenblicklich schellten in Sanjis Kopf alle Alarmsirenen und er beschleunigte. Der Schatten kam in die schwachen Lichtkegel der Straßenbeleuchtung. Es war Eric. Was Sanji dann sah, ließ sein Herz vor Schreck stehen bleiben. Kaum hatte Nami Eric erkannt, warf sie sich in seine Arme und küsste ihn. Wild und leidenschaftlich, als würde es keinen Morgen mehr geben.

Sanji musste stehen bleiben. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt und war unfähig weiterzugehen, geschweige denn, etwas zu sagen. Ein dröhnendes Rauschen belegte sein Trommelfell. Dieser Anblick ließ ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen. Sanji musste schlucken. Seine Umgebung schwankte beträchtlich und der hohe Alkoholpegel übermannte seinen Körper allmählich. Er war nicht wütend wegen des Kusses oder hasste Nami dafür, weil sie ihm ganz offensichtlich eins auswischen wollte. Der Schock war viel zu groß, als das er zu diesen Gefühlen im Stande war. Er fühlte sich überfordert und dennoch konnte er den Blick nicht von den beiden abwenden.

Namis und Erics Lippen trennten sich wieder voneinander, doch Eric drückte sie enger an sich heran. Er hob den Blick und sah direkt Sanji ins Gesicht, als hätte er gewusst, was zuvor geschehen war und er nun ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt stand. Es war zu dunkel, als das Sanji etwas aus seinen Augen hätte herauslesen können, dennoch glaubte er, oder bildete es sich zumindest ein, in dem Gesicht des Mannes stillen Triumph zu erkennen. Sanji war in diesem Moment fiel zu benommen, um sich zu fragen, woher Eric eigentlich so plötzlich kam. Hatte er doch eigentlich gedacht, mit dem Abschied vor einigen Stunden, wäre Eric für immer aus ihrem Leben gestrichen worden. Diese Frage konnte sich Sanji erst später stellen.

Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, wurde Sanji seines Körpers wieder mächtig. Er wandte sich von der schrecklichen Szene zwischen Nami und Eric ab und trottete wieder zurück zum _Stanley's_. Sollten die beiden doch machen was sie wollten. Sie wollte ihn nicht, aber eine andere durfte ihn auch nicht haben? Pha! Vielleicht war die Schwarzhaarige noch da, dann würde er auch machen was er wollte, ohne sich dafür schlecht zu fühlen. Und sie war noch da. Jetzt hatte Sanji erst recht keine Lust, weiterhin allein zu sein.

Als Sanji am nächsten Morgen mit dröhnendem Schädel in einem schäbigen Hotelzimmer erwachte und die Frau neben ihm lag – deren Namen er noch immer nicht kannte – fühlte er sich trotzdem so alleine wie schon lange nicht mehr.

* * *

Es war bereits zehn Uhr morgens und die Mannschaft der Thousand Sunny hungerte. Kein verlockender Frühstücksgeruch war an diesem Morgen in die Kajüten gekrochen. Der Ofen war kalt geblieben, doch die Kombüse nicht unbenutzt. Mit ratlosen Gesichter und hungrigen Mägen saßen Nami, Zorro, Brook und Eric am Esstisch. Sie alle warteten auf ein Lebenszeichen von Sanji, der seit gestern Abend spurlos verschwunden schien, während Ruffy, Chopper, Franky und Robin vor einer Stunde aufgebrochen waren, um ihn zu suchen. Niemand dachte daran, selbst das Frühstück zuzubereiten, denn es war Sanjis Aufgabe. Nur er alleine regierte in der Küche und niemand würde ihn ersetzten, denn er kam zurück – ganz sicher. Sogar Ruffy hielt sich trotz lautstark knurrendem Magen an dieses stille Übereinkommen unter ihnen und beschwerte sich nicht.

Nami wollte kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Sie weigerte sich daran zu denken, dass Sanjis Verschwinden etwas mit ihr zu tun haben könnte. Ihr war klar, dass er gesehen hatte, wie sie Eric geküsst hatte, denn immerhin war es von ihr auch so beabsichtig gewesen. Eine ungeplante Kurzschlussreaktion allerdings. Sie hatte Eric vor sich entdeckt und es hatte sie einfach überkommen. Das, was er ihr angetan hatte, war viel schlimmer, weil sie es nur getan hatte, um Sanji eines auszuwischen und seine Beweggründe waren … einfach nur _triebgesteuert_ gewesen. So wie es bei ihm eben immer war.

Allmählich war Nami es leid weiterhin in der Küche zu sitzen und Trübsal zu blasen. Davon kam Sanji auch nicht schneller zurück und sie redete sich immer wieder ein, dass sie nicht mal besonders scharf darauf war, dass er es tat.

„Ich geh jetzt wieder an die Arbeit", verkündete sie ihren Freunden und stand entschlossen vom Esstisch auf.

„Arbeit?", wiederholte Brook verwundert. „Willst du denn nicht noch warten?"

„Auf was sollte ich denn warten wollen?" Nami konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie kalt und gleichgültig klang.

„Na ja, Sanji?" Brook kratzte sich mit seinem knochigen Zeigefinger die Stirn. „Es ist sowieso schon merkwürdig, dass du ihn nicht auch suchen wolltest."

Brook sagte das vollkommen beiläufig, als würde er nicht ahnen, dass er damit einen wunden Punkt bei ihr ansprach. Die Tatsache, dass ganz offensichtlich ihre Freunde von ihren Gefühlen für Sanji Wind bekommen hatten, erschreckte sie.

„Daran ist gar nichts merkwürdig", blaffte Nami Brook an, worauf dieser zusammenzuckte. „Merkwürdig ist eher, dass ihr wegen diesem Lackaffen so einen Terz macht!"

Wütend stampfte Nami aus der Küche und lehnte sich an Deck gegen die Reling, so dass sie einen guten Blick über den Hafen werfen konnte. Verzweifelt wanderten ihre Augen über die Schiffe, die kleinen Booten, über die Menschen und an den Häusern und Läden entlang, die sich direkt am Hafen befanden. Innerlich veranstaltete Nami einen noch viel größeren Terz um diesen _Lackaffen_, als es ihre Freunde taten. Inständig hoffte sie, dass er sich gestern Nacht nicht weiter mit dieser dummen schwarzhaarigen Pute aufgehalten hatte, aber auch, dass ihm nichts passiert sei. Gleichzeitig kam sie sich auch schäbig dabei vor, so hin- und hergerissen zu sein. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihr Herz und ihre Gefühle, obwohl ihm auch etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen sein konnte und dennoch konnte sie nicht behaupten, dass sie sich viel lieber wünschte, er wäre bei ihr, anstatt in Gefahr.

Eric war Nami aus der Kombüse an Deck gefolgt. Sie bemerkte ihn erst, als er sich neben sie an die Reling lehnte. Innerlich stöhnte sie auf. Eigentlich wollte sie jetzt nur ihre Ruhe. Seit dem Kuss mit ihm behagte seine Nähe ihr überhaupt nicht. Gestern hatte er sie zurück zur Thousand Sunny begleitet und sich an ihrer Kajütentür von ihr verabschiedet. Wahrscheinlich war er selbst wieder ins Krankenzimmer gegangen. Eric hatte keine Fragen gestellt und Nami war dankbar dafür gewesen, dass er die ganze Zeit während des Rückwegs geschwiegen hatte. Ihr war klar, dass er jetzt versuchen wollte, sich mit ihr auszusprechen, doch das war eindeutig der falsche Moment.

„Sag mal, meintest du das gestern eigentlich ernst?", fragte er leise und bestätigte damit ihre Befürchtung.

Nami spürte seinen forschenden Blick von der Seite, starrte aber weiterhin stur auf den Hafen herab. „Was genau meinst du?" Auch jetzt klang sie abweisend, doch dieses Mal aus Vorsatz.

„Den Kuss und deine Bitte, als ich dich umarmt habe." Kurz verstummte Eric. „Ich weiß, dass du es auch getan hast um ihn eifersüchtig zu machen", fügte er mit trauriger Stimme hinzu.

Natürlich, wie hatte sie auch annehmen können, es wäre ihm entgangen? Nami fühlte sich schlecht dabei, ihn ausgenutzt zu haben. Eigentlich hätte sie erwartet, dass er wütend wurde, doch er blieb ruhig. Vielleicht war gerade das noch schlimmer. Die Art und Weise wie Eric sprach, gab Nami zu verstehen, wie viel ihm die richtige Antwort von ihr bedeute. Nami hasste den Druck, den sie plötzlich auf sich lasten spürte. Sie wollte Eric nicht verletzen. Er war ein lieber Kerl und sie mochte ihn, aber er war nicht Sanji. Andererseits hatte ihr der gestrige Abend zu verstehen gegeben, dass es ein Fehler wäre, sich auf Sanji einzulassen. Wahrscheinlich gab es niemanden auf der Welt, der ihr mehr wehtun konnte und es auch würde, wie er. Nojiko hatte Recht. Es gab noch andere Männer auf der Welt und Eric war einer dieser Männer. Es war ein Zeichen, dass er genau im richtigen Moment zur Stelle war, obwohl er eigentlich das Schiff bereits verlassen hatte und damit schon längst aus ihrem Leben verschwunden sein sollte. Sie hatte ihn nach dem Kuss nicht umsonst darum gebeten, die Thousand Sunny nicht zu verlassen. Aus purer Wut, Verzweiflung und Trauer zwar, aber er lenkte sie dennoch ab und half dabei, dass die Sache mit Sanji nicht ganz so wehtat. Doch egal wie gut Eric ihr tat, fühle sie sich dennoch innerlich dazu gedrängt ehrlich zu sein.

Nami erwiderte seinen Blick. Er hatte es verdient, dass sie ihm bei der Wahrheit in die Augen sah. Sie zwang sich zu einem bedauernden Lächeln. „Die Bitte meinte ich ehrlich", gestand sie ihm.

Auf den Kuss ging Nami nicht ein. Sie stieß sich von der Reling ab und ging in ihre Kajüte.

* * *

Um Mittag kamen Ruffy und die anderen mit trüben Gesichtern und augenscheinlich erfolglos von ihrer Suche nach Sanji zurück. Eine knappe halbe Stunde später kletterte er selbst, in einem sehr lädierten Zustand, an Board.

Nami lag in ihrem Liegestuhl und versuchte sich auf ein Buch zu konzentrieren, als der Tumult wegen ihm ausbrach. Lysop entdeckte ihn als erstes und nach und nach wurden die anderen Türen aufgerissen. Ihre Freunde rannten freudig auf den vermissten Schiffskoch zu und nur Zorro blieb gelassen in seiner Ecke sitzen. Als sich ein spöttisches Lächeln über seine Lippen schlich, wusste man allerdings, dass er sein Mittagsschläfchen nur vorgab.

Bei Sanjis zerzaustem, aber unverletztem Anblick fiel Nami ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie brauchte etwas, bis sie realisieren konnte, dass er tatsächlich wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt war, warf dann allerdings ihr Buch beiseite, sprang aus dem Liegestuhl und rannte aufgewühlt auf ihn zu.

„Verdammt noch mal, wo bist du gewesen?", herrschte Nami ihn an und konnte dabei ihre Gefühle nicht beherrschen. Unsanft drängte sie sich an ihren Freunden vorbei und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und warf einen genaueren Blick auf ihn.

Sanji wirkte mitgenommen und war sehr blass. Seine Augen sahen müde aus, das Haar stand ihm in allen Richtung ab und seine Kleidung war zerknittert. Er trug kein Jackett mehr, sondern nur noch das weiße Hemd. Am Kragen sah etwas verdächtig nach Lippenstift aus. Unweigerlich fragte sich Nami, ob der Abdruck wohl davon kam, wie er und die Frau vor dem _Stanley's_ übereinander hergefallen waren oder vielleicht später noch mehr passiert war.

Kalt erwiderte Sanji Namis Musterung und sah dabei so abweisend aus, dass er ihr damit einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Er war eindeutig wütend auf sie. „Geht dich das etwas an?", fragte er unbeeindruckt.

„Ich-", sagte Nami kleinlaut und verstummte. Verdammt, sie sollte wütend sein, nicht er! „Was soll das? Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht!", fuhr Nami – etwas zu kleinlaut für ihren Geschmack – fort, nachdem sie ihre kurzzeitig verlorene Fassung wiedererlang hatte.

„Nett von euch, doch das war unnötig." Unbeeindruckt griff Sanji in die Tasche seines Hemds und zog eine Zigarette hervor. Gelassen zündete er sie sich an und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

Erst in dieser Stille war die bedrückende Stimmung unter den Freunden und die Kälte zwischen Nami und Sanji deutlich zu spüren. Keiner der anderen traute sich ein Wort zu sagen. Alle Augenpaare waren aufmerksam auf sie gerichtet.

Nachdem Sanji genüsslich den Rauch ausgeatmet hatte, sah er Nami wieder an. „Ich habe eine nette Frau kennengelernt und einfach nur die Zeit vergessen."

Das saß wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Nami musste die Lippen aufeinanderpressen, damit sie nicht augenblicklich in Tränen ausbrach. Ihr Zorn zwang sie dazu, die Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen. Sie konnte sich aber dennoch nicht beherrschen. Triebgesteuert, ja genau das war er! Nami holte aus und verpasste Sanji eine kräftige Ohrfeige. Sie ließ ihm keine Zeit zu reagieren, sondern rannte an ihren Freunden vorbei in ihre Kajüte. Ihr tat es nicht leid. Er hatte es verdient, weil er ihr so wehtat.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	11. Daheim sein

_Kapitel 11 –_** Daheim sein**

Wie an jedem Morgen, wenn Nami die Augen öffnete, galt ihr erster Blick dem Logport an ihrem Handgelenk. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung rotierte er nicht so wie die letzten Tage beinahe verrückt um die eigene Achse. Sekundenlang starrte Nami auf ihren Logport, ehe sie in ihrem verschlafenen Zustand begriff, dass er in Richtung Nordost zeigte und damit endlich wieder auf Kurs war. Dann war sie allerdings hellwach und sprang jubelnd aus dem Bett.

Robin murrte angesichts dieser Ruhestörung vor sich hin. Sie blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht des Morgens und fixierte Nami mit argwöhnischem Blick. „Musst du so schreien?", fragte sie missbilligend.

Nami stürmte zum Kleiderschrank und kramte bereits nach Kleidern für den Tag. „Der Logport hat sich wieder aufgeladen", erklärte sie ihr hastig.

Wahrscheinlich gab es keine schönere Nachricht, die man ihr hätte machen können. Mit dem aufgeladenen Logport konnten sie endlich Garden City hinter sich lassen. Nami wollte vergessen, welchen Kummer ihr diese Stadt gebracht hatte. Sie konnte es überhaupt nicht mehr erwarten in See zu stechen und hoffte, dass Ruffy ein Tag auf dieser Insel gereicht hatte. Sanji hatte Proviant für die kommenden Wochen auf dem Meer besorgt und Material war gekauft worden, um ihren Masten zu reparieren. Bei Frankys Arbeitseifer war dieser sogar schon fast fertig und die Löcher im Deck waren sowieso schon längst wieder geflickt. Eigentlich sah die Thousand Sunny bereits beinahe wie neu aus.

Wenige Stunden später legte die Thousand Sunny wirklich wieder ab und steuerte weiter nach Nordosten. Um Namis Bitte zu erfüllen, bat Eric darum, noch eine Weile mit ihnen auf See zu bleiben und gab vor, dass ihn das Piratenleben interessierte und Ruffy, dem Gesellschaft selten zuwider war, musste sich nicht lange überzeugen lassen. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch bemerkt, wie gut Eric sich mit Nami verstand und hoffte darauf, dass Eric ihre Laune wieder heben würde. Allerdings hatte sie ihn auch nicht umsonst geben zu bleiben. Nami lag wirklich etwas an ihm und sie hoffte weiterhin, er könnte sie Sanji vergessen lassen. Ein Versuch war es zumindest wert.

* * *

Die Sonne stach brennend auf das Deck der Thousand Sunny herab. Das sanfte Wellenrauschen drang an Namis Ohren und sie genoss den kühlen Wind, der zärtlich und leider viel zu selten über ihre Haut strich. Es war zu heiß, um sich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren zu können. Nami lag in ihrem Lieblingsliegestuhl und versuchte mit einem kurzen braunen Sommerkleid ihrem blassen Teint etwas Sommerbräune zu verpassen. Jetzt war die perfekte Gelegenheit dafür. So wie der Himmel aussah und, wenn sie sich auf ihr ausgeprägtes Gespür für das Wetter verlassen konnte, würde der herrliche Sonnenschein noch einige Tage andauern.

Die angenehme Stille wurde nur von den aufgeregten Albereien von Ruffy, Lysop, Chopper und Franky gestört. Die vier lieferten sich in sicherer Entfernung zu Nami eine wilde Wasserschlacht, während Brook mit dem Schwimmreifen von der Thousand Sunny mitgezogen wurde und immer wieder begeisterte Rufe ausstieß.

Zorro trainierte wie ein Verrückter in seinem Trainingsraum. Einen passenderen Ausdruck als _verrückt_ gab es wohl dafür nicht. Bei diesen Temperaturen konnte sich Nami nur vorstellen, dass man dabei irgendwann an einem Hitzeschock starb. Chopper hatte schon einige Male versucht Zorro diesen Irrsinn auszureden, doch der ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. Robin dagegen bevorzugte etwas kühlere Luft und lag wahrscheinlich mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa der Aquarien-Bar. Wo Sanji war, interessierte Nami nicht. Zumindest redete sie sich das ein. Küche, vermutete sie, allerdings wollte sie keine weiteren Gedanken an ihn verschwenden.

„Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

Eric lag in einem Liegestuhl neben ihr. Er klang schläfrig. Die Hitze setzte auch ihm zu. Nami kostete es bereits Kraft nur den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen und die Sonnenbrille fragend zu heben, damit sie ihm richtig in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Hm?"

„Wie hast du dir denn deine Zukunft vorgestellt?", fragte er neugierig. „Möchtest du Familie?"

Verwundert sah Nami ihn an. Familie?

Nami konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er nur auf eine solche Frage kommen konnte. Immerhin hatte sie selbst bis jetzt noch nicht den geringsten Gedanken daran verschwendet. Sie musste länger darüber nachdenken, ehe sie zu der Antwort kam, dass sie natürlich eine Familie wollte. Sie, die schon so früh mit ihrer Ziehmutter Bellemere verloren hatte, was eine richtige Familie ausmachte und selbst nie ihre wahren Wurzeln gekannt hatte, wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als einmal mit einer Familie die Sicherheit zu verspüren, die ihr selbst als kleines Mädchen nur für kurze Zeit vergönnt gewesen war. Sich jedoch jetzt schon über solche Dinge Gedanken zu machen, war für Nami zu früh. Sie war gerade mal 20 Jahre alt. Seit mehr als einem Jahr segelte sie nun mit Ruffy und ihren Freunden durch die Meere und es warteten noch viele Abenteuer auf sie, die es zu erleben galt.

„Du stellst vielleicht Fragen", seufzte Nami. Sie setzte ihre Brille wieder vor die Augen und wandte ihr Gesicht erneut der Sonne zu. „Natürlich möchte ich einmal eine Familie haben, allerdings bin ich dafür noch zu jung. Über solche Dinge mache ich mir noch keine Gedanken."

„Findest du wirklich, dass du dafür zu jung bist?", sagte Eric mit nachdenklicher Stimme. „Vielleicht ist gerade jetzt die Zeit reif dafür, dass du eine Entscheidung triffst, ehe es zu spät ist."

Erics Ernsthaftigkeit und sein merkwürdige Fragen erstaunten Nami. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz worauf du hinauswillst."

„Wie hast du dir denn das Leben deiner Kinder vorgestellt?", fragte Eric weiter. „Sollen sie etwa hier, auf einem Piratenschiff, groß werden? Ständig auf der Flucht vor der Marine, ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt und richtigen Freunden? Sie werden Morde mit ansehen müssen, vielleicht sogar gezwungen sein, selbst welche zu begehen und plötzlich werden sie steckbrieflich von der Marine gesucht, obwohl sie eigentlich noch zur Schule gehen müssten. Oder möchtest du dann die Sunny verlassen und deine Kinder in einem kleinen Dorf großziehen? Als Kind einer ehemaligen Piratin werden sie ein schweres Leben haben. Natürlich könnte man sie akzeptieren, aber es gibt immer wieder Menschen, die deine Kinder dann verstoßen werden, weil sie vielleicht Angst vor ihnen haben. Und dann bleibt immer noch die Marine." Eric verstummte und sah sie eindringlich an. „Du kannst nicht zurück, Nami. Auf dich ist ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. Sie werden dich immer jagen."

Entsetzt erwiderte Nami seinen Blick. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, dass er ein solches Thema anschneiden würde und sie war schockiert darüber, wie Recht er eigentlich mit all dem hatte. Ihre Kinder würden von Menschen gemieden, vielleicht sogar drangsaliert werden, die Piraten nicht leiden konnten. Ehe sie selbst eine geworden ist, hat Nami all die Jahre reichlich Hass auf Piraten angesammelt, um zu wissen, wie sehr es möglich war, sie zu verachten. Und niemals würde sie ihren Kindern eine Kindheit auf einem Piratenschiff wünschen. Allzu oft waren sie selbst nur mit Mühe und Not mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Nami dachte erneut mit Grauen an die jüngsten Ereignisse auf der Thriller Bark zurück. Sie wollte sich überhaupt nicht ausmalen, wie alles für ein fünfjähriges Mädchen hätte ausgehen können. Sie liebte ihr Leben, doch es war ihre freie Entscheidung gewesen, die sie zur Strohhutbande brachte. Ihre Kinder würden in diese Welt hineingeboren werden.

Sie konnte nicht zurück. Eric hatte es selbst angesprochen. Die Marine würde sie jagen, bis sie sie in die Finger bekam. Ihre Kinder hätten kein sicheres Leben in ihrer Nähe.

Augenblicklich durchfuhr Nami ein kalter Schauer. Als sie sich Ruffy und den anderen anschloss, glaubte sie damals, dass ihr nichts Schöneres hätte passieren konnte. Bis vor wenigen Minuten war sie immer noch der Meinung gewesen. Jetzt allerdings bekam sie die leise Befürchtung, dass sie damals die Ausmaße ihrer Entscheidung für ihre Zukunft nicht wirklich überdacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde es jetzt für sie nie mehr die Möglichkeit einer eigenen Familie geben, nur weil sie ihren Traum von einer Weltkarte erfüllen wollte. Daran wäre ja nichts auszusetzen gewesen, aber hätte sie sich unbedingt Piraten anschließen müssen?

„Nami?"

Überrascht schreckte Nami hoch und sah wieder Eric ins Gesicht. Sie war so in ihrem eigenen Gedankenkarussell gefangen gewesen, dass sie seine Anwesenheit vollkommen vergessen hatte.

„Mit mir würdest du diese Chance haben, weißt du?" Seine Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern, doch ihre Liegestühle standen so nah beieinander, dass Nami jedes seiner Worte verstehen konnte. Er streckte seine Hand aus und begann mit den Fingern ihrer linken Hand zu spielen. Unwillkürlich stockte Nami unter dieser Berührung der Atem und eine Gänsehaut überkam sie. „Dieses Leben kannst du hinter dir lassen, wenn du mit mir gehen würdest."

In seinen Augen war eine stumme Bitte herauszulesen. Er flehte förmlich, obwohl man es in seiner Stimme nicht erkennen konnte. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht berührte Nami. Man konnte sehen, wie sehr es ihm am Herzen lag, dass sie mit ihm kam. Seine Worte glichen einer unausgesprochenen Liebeserklärung, und dennoch war das einzige, was Nami in diesem Moment sah, das wunderschöne Blau, dass in seinen braunen Augen eigentlich nicht vorhanden war.

Gleichzeitig spürte Nami auch diese verwirrenden Gefühle in sich, die nach Eric verlangten. Ein Teil in ihrem Herzen sehnte sich nach ihm und wollte bei ihm sein. Dieser Teil hätte nichts lieber gemacht, als sich auf ihn zu stürzen und sofort mit ihm von Board zu gehen. Er schenkte ihr diese Nähe und Aufmerksamkeit, die sie brauchte und Nami wollte endlich die Sicherheit und Geborgenheit verspüren, nach der sie sich gerade so verzehrte. Der andere Teil dachte schmerzhaft an Sanji und ihre Freunde, die sie dadurch zurücklassen musste.

Aber war sie jemand, der alles aufgeben konnte? Liebte sie nicht auch dieses Leben, all die Abenteuer und damit verbundenen Gefahren, die sie tagtäglich miteinander bestritten? Gaben ihre Freunde ihr nicht ebenfalls das Gefühl zu Hause angekommen zu sein und bei ihnen ihre Heimat zu haben? Sie waren immerhin ihre Sicherheit und der Halt, auf den sie sich blindlings verlassen konnte. Eben diese Gefahren hatten ihr das immer wieder bewiesen.

Sie gehörte hierher.

„Du hast es selbst gesagt. Ich kann nicht zurück. Selbst wenn ich mit dir von Board ginge: Es ist vorbei", wisperte Nami und sie war überrascht, wie schnell sie doch eine Entscheidung hatte fällen können.

Sie spürte, wie ihre Augen unter ihren Worten feucht wurden. Gerade verabschiedete sie sich nicht nur von Eric, sondern auch von ihrem Wunsch, in ferner Zukunft mit einer kleinen Familie in einem Dorf zu leben und glücklich zu sein. Einem Wunsch, den sie sich vor wenigen Minuten nicht einmal bewusst gewesen war, doch dessen Verlust sie bereits jetzt unheimlich schmerzte.

Eric schüttelte den Kopf. Er hörte auf mit ihren Fingern zu spielen und drückte ihre Hand. „Nicht mit meiner Hilfe, Nami", erklärte er und seine Stimme gewann an Nachdruck. „Wenn du mit mir kommst, dann kann ich dich retten. Die Marine lässt mit sich reden. Es gibt immer einen Weg zurück, aber man muss dafür Opfer in Kauf nehmen."

Nami verstand nicht, was er damit meinte. Dass er ihr ein sicheres Leben ermöglichen wollte, rührte sie. Einen kleinen Moment lang war da wieder der Gedanke, zuzusagen. Als sie jedoch ihre Hand aus der seinen nahm, war der Gedanke schnell beiseite geschoben.

Die Liebe zu ihren Freunden war zu groß, um sie im Stich zu lassen.

Die Liebe, die sie für Eric empfand, war bis jetzt nur ein flüchtiges Gefühl und bedeutete für sie die Möglichkeit auf eine Zukunft mit Familie, ohne ihre wahren Ziele je erreicht zu haben.

Die die Liebe für Sanji ... war so mächtig wie ihr größter Wunsch, alle Meere und Inseln auf eine Weltkarte zu bannen.

Und zum ersten Mal gestand sie sich all das ein.

Nami musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken, um zu erkennen, für was sie sich entscheiden würde. Selbst wenn es ihre Freunde überhaupt nicht geben würde und es nur Sanji gegen Eric hieß, würde es ihr nie gelingen, Sanji für Eric zu vergessen. Egal wie sehr Sanji ihr wehgetan hatte und obwohl sie wusste, dass er ihr immer wieder Kummer bereiten würde. Sie konnte sich ihn nicht aus dem Herzen reißen, indem sie Hals über Kopf solche Entscheidungen traf.

„Es tut mir leid, Eric. Es gibt für uns keine Zukunft." Nami holte tief Luft. Ihr Drang ehrlich zu ihm zu sein und ihre Trauer darüber, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte, raubte ihr fast den Atem. „Es gibt für mich auch kein Zurück mehr, weil mein Herz auf der Sunny ist. Bei meinen Freunden und ... bei Sanji."

Noch nie hatte sie jemand anderen gegenüber ihre Gefühle für Sanji gestanden – immerhin hatte sie sie bis jetzt selbst kaum wahrnehmen wollen. Nojiko hatte Nami davon erzählt, doch ihre Schwester war tot und zählte nicht. Es war unglaublich, dass sie sich dieses Zugeständnis machen konnte, obwohl sie wegen ihm gerade so viele Qualen durch litt. Es machte ihre Gefühle endgültig und zu einer Tatsache, wirklich Liebe für ihn zu empfinden, obwohl er sie nicht verdient hatte.

„Du möchtest dich für einen Mann wegwerfen, dessen Liebe du dir nie ganz sicher sein wirst?"

Seine Worte klangen bitter und Nami war nicht fähig etwas zu erwidern. Nein, sie wollte sich nicht für Sanji wegwerfen, sondern ihn eigentlich aus ihrem Herzen reißen, aber derzeit gab es einfach nicht die Möglichkeit ihn loszuwerden. Er war da und würde sich auch von Eric nicht so schnell vertreiben lassen. Vielleicht hatte ihr Verstand ihn bereits angeschrieben, doch ihr dummes Herz konnte einfach noch nicht loslassen.

„Wie du meinst." Eric seufzte. Dass sie nichts mehr erwiderte war ihm bereits Antwort genug. Er stand vom Liegestuhl auf und warf dabei einen Schatten auf Nami. „Jetzt gibt es wirklich kein Zurück mehr für dich."

Namis Brust schmerzte vor Trauer darüber, was sie ihm gerade angetan hatte, als sie ihm hinterher sah. Fühlte man sich wirklich so, wenn man richtig entschieden hatte? Noch minutenlang starrte sie weiterhin auf die Tür zum Krankenzimmer, die er lautstark hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte.

Die Tür zur Kombüse wurde geöffnet und zwang Nami dazu, ihren Blick vom Krankenzimmer abzuwenden. Unweigerlich flogen ihre Augen zu Sanji. In seinem Mundwinkel steckte eine Zigarette, die er gerade fachmännisch mit seinem Feuerzeug anzündete. Als ihm das gelungen war, inhalierte er genüsslich seinen ersten Zug und blinzelte mit zufriedenem Blick gegen das Sonnenlicht.

Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke und es durchfuhr Nami wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Sanji tat nichts. Es stand einfach nur so da, rauchte seine Zigarette und sah sie an. Es lang nur eine kleine Entfernung zwischen ihnen. Nicht einmal fünf Schritte brauchte es, um zu ihm zu gelangen und ihn zu küssen. Die Optik täuschte allerdings. Durch das, was in den letzten Tagen zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, wurden sie von mehr getrennt, als nur fünf Schritten. Viel Wut, schlimme Worte, die gefallen waren, und Fehler, die jeder von ihnen begangen hatte, lagen dazwischen. Nicht zuletzt ihr beider Stolz. Dies waren so große Probleme, dass sie Nami als unüberbrückbar empfand.

Vielleicht wäre es wirklich ein leichtes für sie gewesen, jetzt aufzustehen und ihm die Wahrheit über ihre Empfindungen und Ängste zu sagen. Nur mit wenigen Worten könnte alles wieder ins Lot gebracht werden, obwohl es ihr doch jetzt so unmöglich erschien. Dennoch blieb sie sitzen. Das, was er ihr in Garden City angetan hatte, war viel schlimmer als jeder kleiner Fehler, der von ihr begangen worden war. So sehr es sich Nami auch wünschte, konnte sie ihm einfach nicht verzeihen.

Trotzdem wusste Nami in dem Moment, als sie Sanji stumm beim Rauchen zusah, dass Eric abgewiesen zu haben, kein Fehler war. Vielleicht war es nicht die richtige Entscheidung und ja, vielleicht würde sie es bereuen, aber es war eine Entscheidung, hinter der sie stehen konnte, weil ihre Gefühle entschieden hatten. Dessen war sich Nami selbst dann noch sicher, als Sanji seinen Zigarettenstummel ins Meer warf, sich wieder umdrehte und in seine Kombüse verschwand. Sie wusste es selbst dann noch, als sie bemerkte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen brannten.

Und vielleicht gab es ja doch noch ein Zurück für sie. Was sie jetzt nicht bereit war aufzugeben, konnte sie in der Zeit, in der Eric noch auf der Thousand Sunny war, immer noch loslassen. Ihre Gefühle könnten sich ändern und sie könnte beginnen ihn zu lieben. Vielleicht irgendwann.

* * *

Sanji überprüfte das vor sich hin köchelnde Mittagessen und beschloss, dass weitere zehn Minuten dem Fischfilet in der Pfanne nicht schadete. Solange hatte er Zeit die Soße vorzubereiten und die Kartoffeln müssten auch gleich soweit sein. Er stellte gerade einen neuen Topf auf die Herdplatte, als Robin die Küche betrat. Normalerweise ließ sie sich selten überpünktlich hier blicken und war immer eine der letzten, die zum Mittagessen erschien.

„Das Essen braucht noch einige Minuten", sagte Sanji.

„Ich bin nicht wegen dem Essen da", erklärte Robin. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl an der Küchentheke und stützte ihr Kinn in der Handfläche ab. „Ich muss mit dir sprechen."

Während jeder andere Mann einen solchen Satz von einer Frau besorgniserregend gefunden hatte, war Sanji bei solchen Worten immer ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen. Heute jedoch selbst er nicht. Nicht Robins ernste Miene schreckte ihn ab. Es war sein eigenes Trübsal, durch das es ihm nicht gelang, an irgendetwas Interesse zu zeigen. Sogar das Kochen bereite ihm heute mehr Qualen als Vergnügen. Das war bisher noch nie vorgekommen.

„Ich höre", sagte er und hatte dabei aber sein Hauptaugenmerk auf der Zubereitung der Soße.

„Ich habe den anderen gesagt, dass ich mich nicht einmischen werde und sie sich am besten auch aus allem raushalten sollen, doch allmählich geht es zu weit." Robin klang von Wort zu Wort strenger. Sie war aufgebracht. Normalerweise passte eine solche Emotionalität überhaupt nicht zu ihr. „Du und die Navigatorin, ihr habt doch ein Geheimnis, oder? Ihr streitet euch die ganze Zeit, benehmt euch merkwürdig und sie ... Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll! Was ist mit ihr los? Ich verlange von dir, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst!"

„Frag sie doch", knurrte Sanji. Man hatte ihm beigebracht immer höflich zu Frauen zu sein, doch Nami war bereits ein solch wunder Punkt geworden, dass er all seine guten Manieren vergessen hatte. Sicherlich war er auch der letzte, der wirklich sagen konnte, was in Namis Kopf vorging. „Von einem Geheimnis zwischen uns hat sie mir nichts gesagt."

„Du weißt es also nicht?", hakte Robin verwundert nach. „Das kann ich dir ehrlich glauben?"

„Wieso sollte ich es denn wissen?" Sanji versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen, doch er bemerkte selbst, welch schlechter Schauspieler er war. „Du wolltest die Wahrheit und ich lüge nicht. Gestern hast du ja gesehen, dass es derzeit nicht gerade harmonisch bei uns zugeht."

Sanji kam es immer noch so vor, als würde er ihre Ohrfeige auf seiner linken Wange spüren. Es war ein Schlag gewesen, der nicht nur wegen der ungewöhnlich starken Kraft saß, die Nami hineingesteckt hatte, sondern auch wegen des Hasses, der in diesem Moment von ihr ausging. Es war sich sicher, dass er seinen Fehler nie wieder bei ihr gut machen konnte. Wenn er Nami allerdings nichts bedeuten sollte, dann verstand er ihre Reaktion nicht. Verlangte sie etwa wirklich von ihm, dass er sie die ganze Zeit anhimmelte, ihn jedoch gleichzeitig an der langen Leine hielt?

„Wir wissen alle, dass ihr ein Problem habt. Ich frage mich, ob es mit Namis Geheimnis zutun hat."

„Geheimnis?" Genervt stöhnte Sanji auf und hätte fast den Kochlöffel auf den Soßentopf geknallt. Robins Anspielungen machten ihm nicht nur schwer zu schaffen, weil er es allmählich nicht mehr ertrug, ständig mit Nami konfrontiert zu werden, sondern, da ihm jetzt bewusst wurde, dass Nami tatsächlich etwas verschwieg. Sicherlich war es nichts Ungewöhnliches seine Geheimnisse zu haben und er besaß auch nicht das Recht alles über sie zu wissen, dennoch konnte Sanji nicht verhindern sich verletzt zu fühlen, dabei war sicherlich auch er der letzte, dem sie gerade ihre Probleme anvertrauen würde. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Unser Problem hat nichts mit einem blöden Geheimnis zutun."

Robin holte tief Luft und Sanji warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu. Sie wirkte blasser als sonst. Etwas schien sie wirklich zu belasten und Sanji konnte seine plötzliche Sorge um Nami nicht unterdrücken. Er wandte sich von seinen Töpfen ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sag mir was los ist, Robin", verlangte er von ihr.

„Ich dachte, sie hätte sich vielleicht dir anvertraut", begann Robin zögerlich. Sie seufzte tief, ehe sie die richtigen Worte fand und sah Sanji dann entschlossen an. „Unsere Navigatorin hat sich letztens im Badezimmer eingeschlossen. Sie war durcheinander und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, also habe ich meine Teufelskräfte benutzt um nachzusehen was sie dort drin treibt."

„Baden?", erwiderte Sanji sarkastisch. Er bereute schon, dass er sich diese Sache tatsächlich anhörte. Im Grunde wollte er einfach den Kopf von Nami freibekommen. Dennoch bekam er den Kopf allerdings nicht so frei, dass er nicht daran dachte, wie Nami sich im Badezimmer etwas angetan hatte. Eigentlich war sie überhaupt nicht der Typ für so etwas, doch dieser Gedanke überkam ihn, angesichts Robins Sorge, vollkommen unwillkürlich.

„Nein", sagte Robin und schenkte ihm wegen seiner Bemerkung einen verächtlichen Blick. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass sie der Meinung ist, dass ihre Schwester tot ist? Sie kann es nicht sicher wissen, weil sie nie nachgefragt hat, aber sie behauptet steif und fest, dass sie es spüren würde."

Geduldig wartete Sanji ab, worauf Robin hinauswollte. Dass sich Nami Sorgen um ihre Schwester machte, hatte Sanji nie vergessen. Nicht nur einmal hatte er sich in Erinnerung gerufen, dass sie sich deswegen so merkwürdig und verletzend verhielt und, dass man es verstehen musste, wenn es ihr derzeit nicht gut ging.

„Sie war im Badezimmer allerdings nicht alleine", fuhr Robin mit ernster Miene fort. „Eine Frau war bei ihr und ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihre Schwester war. Verstehst du? Sie war nicht alleine, obwohl es vollkommen unmöglich ist, dass ihre Schwester bei uns auf dem Schiff ist und unsere Navigatorin ist auch noch davon überzeugt sie wäre tot!"

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	12. Kontrollverlust

_Kapitel 12 – _**Kontrollverlust**

Nach der Hitze des Tages gab es für Nami nichts Schöneres als endlich ein entspannendes Bad zu nehmen. Jedoch war sie bitter enttäuscht als sie feststellte, dass Robin bereits das Badezimmer in ihrer Kajüte blockierte. Warten dauerte Nami zu lange. Wenn sie Pech hatte, dann könnte Robin noch eine Stunde lang dort drin beschäftigt sein. Nami fackelte nicht lange und ging in das große Bad der Thousand Sunny.

Sie fühlte sich bereits viel besser, nachdem die Nässe ihre Haut berührte. Eine Viertelstunde später stieg sie mit einem befreiten Gefühl aus der Wanne und setzte ihre restliche Körperpflege fort.

Mit nassem Haar und eingewickelt in ein großes Handtuch wollte Nami das Badezimmer wieder verlassen, stieß jedoch am Türrahmen auf Sanji. Anscheinend wollte er sich auch gerade ein Bad genehmigen.

Namis Herz setzte bei seinem Anblick und der plötzlichen Nähe zu ihm aus. Schockiert starrte sie Sanji an. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck war zu erkennen, dass er nicht weniger erschrocken war. Schlagartig wurde Nami bewusst, dass sie nichts weiter als ein Handtuch um den Körper gewickelt hatte. Jederzeit liefen sie Gefahr sich zu begegnen, doch das es ausgerechnet dann sein musste, wenn sie fast nackt war, war irgendwie furchtbar demütigend.

Nami war nicht fähig an ihm vorbeizugehen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Eigentlich sehnte sie sich nach nichts anderem, als seiner Nähe und wollte bleiben wo sie war, gleichzeitig verspürte sie blanken Hass auf sich selbst, weil sie ausgerechnet den Mann begehren musste, der ihr so weggetan hatte.

Sanji schien sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Sein Blick wurde kalt. Überrascht keuchte Nami auf, als er überraschend grob ihr Handgelenk umfasste. Sie hatte nicht rechtzeitig reagieren können, um ihn abschüttelten.

„Lass mich los!", rief Nami wütend.

Namis Gelenke schmerzten in seiner Umklammerung. Sie besaß ohnehin nicht die nötige Kraft, um überhaupt gegen Sanjis Stärke anzukommen, doch sein fester Griff lähmte ihre Glieder auch. Vergeblich versuchte sie sich von ihm zu befreien.

„Wenn nicht, willst du mich vielleicht wieder schlagen?", fragte Sanji mit kühler Stimme unbeeindruckt und drängte sie währenddessen ins Badezimmer zurück. Geschickt schloss er die Tür ohne sie dabei loszulassen und drückte sie dann gegen die Tür.

Nami kochte vor Wut. „Du hast es verdient!", schrie sie ihn an. Wie konnte er nur so mit ihr umspringen? Normalerweise war Sanji der letzte, dem sie ein solches Verhalten zutraute. „Was soll das?"

Sanji sah sie kurz mit kühler Miene an. „Was verschweigst du mir?", fragte er schließlich ruhig, jedoch mit einem bedrohlichen Klang in der Stimme.

Nami verstand nicht wovon er sprach. Er war ganz offensichtlich wütend auf sie, obwohl er sie betrogen hat und jetzt eingesperrt festhielt. Nicht zum ersten Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es eigentlich anders sein sollte. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest."

Sanji hob die Augenbraue. „Ach ja? Ich habe mit Robin geredet."

„Und was soll mir das jetzt sagen? Etwa, dass ich dankbar sein soll, dass du mit ihr _nur_ geredet und sie nicht gleich in dein Bett gezerrt hast, obwohl ich weiß, dass dir das viel lieber gewesen wäre?"

„Kannst du mir verraten, warum dich das so wütend macht?", wollte Sanji scharf von ihr wissen. „Du hast mich aus purer Laune heraus geküsst und selbst gesagt, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hat. Ich kann also nichts falsch gemacht haben, oder?"

Gutes Argument. Er hatte wirklich nicht wissen können, wie sehr es sie verletzen würde. Nami biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah Sanji gequält an. Ihr fiel definitiv nichts anderes als die Wahrheit ein und genau die würde sie ihm nicht auf die Nase binden. Sanji hätte wenigstens ahnen können wie es in ihr aussah. Anzeichen waren ja genug da und bis jetzt hatte sie keinen Mann einfach nur geküsst, weil ihr gerade danach gewesen war. Immerhin fiel sie ja auch nicht Lysop oder Zorro um den Hals.

„Lass mich raus", verlangte Nami stattdessen und wich somit seiner pikanten Frage aus. Ihr Körper zitterte vor Wut und sie verspürte den Drang so schnell wie möglich von Sanji wegzukommen, ehe sie sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Nami konnte ihre Panik darüber nicht verbergen, dass er ihre wahren Gefühle herausfinden konnte. „Sofort!"

Sanji war nicht anzusehen was er dachte, während sein Blick bohrend auf sie gerichtet war. Nami schaffte es nicht mehr länger ihm standzuhalten. Als er keine Anstalten machte, sie gehen zu lassen, versuchte sie erneut hektisch ihre Hände seinen zu entwinden. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, wie ihr dabei Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Verdammt, ich habe gesagt du solltest mich gehen lassen!", schrie sie verzweifelt.

Sanji beachtete ihre Worte nicht. Plötzlich drückte er Namis Hände gegen die Badezimmertür und küsste sie. Nachdem Nami ihre Überraschung überwunden hatte, verspannte sich ihr Körper. Zu gerne hätte sie Sanjis Kuss erwidert, doch sie war zu wütend über sein Verhalten und konnte ihm nicht verzeihen. Nami ließ den Kuss über sich ergehen und hoffte, dass man ihr nicht anmerkte, welches Herzklopfen er in ihr auslöste und wie erregt sie dadurch wurde. Kalt erwiderte Nami seinen traurigen Blick, nachdem er sich von ihren Lippen wieder gelöst hatte und sein Gesicht einige Zentimeter vor ihrem verharrte.

„Ich kann dich nicht vergessen", murmelte Sanji leise und ließ ihre Hände wieder los. Er wich ihrem Blick aus und wirkte reumütig, während er erneut von ihr Abstand nahm. „Das wollte ich dir nur sagen. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du dich mir nicht anvertrauen willst. Es tut mir leid, ich war ein richtiger Arsch."

Nami hatte versucht standhaft zu bleiben, doch seine Worte berührten sie. Man sah ihm an, dass er unter der derzeitigen Situation zwischen ihnen genauso sehr litt, wie auch sie, und das tat weh. Es war so furchtbar falsch, dass sie sich gegenseitig immer wieder verletzten.

Sanji wollte die Badezimmertür wieder öffnen, doch Nami griff rasch nach seiner Hand, noch ehe er den Schlüssel erreichte.

„Was-", begann er irritiert und verstummte dann.

Die möglichen Konsequenzen wurden zur Nebensache. In Nami schrie der unbändige Wunsch ihn nicht gehen zu lassen. Und er war lauter als die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die verlangte, nicht mit gebrochenem Herzen aus dieser Sache herauszukommen.

Nami zog Sanji an seinem Hemd wieder zu sich heran und küsste ihn fordernd. Jedoch drückte Sanji sie sanft von sich, nachdem er seine Überraschung überwunden hatte, anstatt ihren Kuss zu erwidern. Verwundert sah er sie an. Nami versuchte seinem Blick fest zu erwidern, kämpfte aber erneut mit dem Drang, ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen und ihn von sich zu stoßen. Es fühlte sich wie eine Zurückweisung an, obwohl er derjenige war, der sie soeben noch überfallen und geküsst hatte. Diese Demütigung saß tief. Was in Namis Gesicht nach einem entschuldigenden Lächeln aussehen sollte, sah wohl mehr nach dem Gesichtsausdruck eines kleinen Mädchens aus, das jeden Augenblick vollkommen in Tränen aufgelöst zu weinen anfing.

Sanji machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann schien er es sich anders überlegt zu haben. Die Überraschung verschwand, seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Plötzlich spürte Nami seine Hände auf ihrer Taille, wie sie von ihm entschlossen an sich gezogen wurde und den Druck seiner Lippen auf den ihren. Nun war es Nami, die überrascht, jedoch seinen Kuss mit der gleichen Härte und Leidenschaft, erwiderte. Nami fühlte sich vollkommen betört von Sanjis Geschmack. Seit ihrem letzen Kuss sehnte sie sich immer wieder nach diesem Aroma und hatte oft versucht, es sich in Erinnerung zu rufen. Es jetzt bewusst wieder an ihm zu riechen, gab ihr die Bestätigung, dass dieser Moment dieses Mal nicht aus ihrem Wunschdenken entsprang.

Mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde, wollte Nami mehr von ihm. Sie wollte ihrer Lust nachgeben und sie stillen, sie wollte sich begehrt, geliebt und geborgen fühlen und vor allem wollte sie Sanji. Nach allem verlangte Nami, worauf sie die letzten Jahre verzichtet hatte. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie sehr es ihr gefehlt hatte und auf einmal erschien es ihr merkwürdig, dass sie es nicht schon lange mit Sanji getan hatte. Selbst wenn es in den letzten zwei Jahren diese Liebe zu Beginn noch nicht gegeben hatte, hatte es dennoch schon immer eine gewisse Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen gegeben. Andernfalls würden sie hier jetzt nicht stehen und sich vollkommen vergessen.

Die beiden bewegten sich nach hinten auf die große Badewanne zu. Sanjis Küsse wanderten langsam von ihrem Mund, über ihren Hals und in ihren Nacken. Seine sanfte Berührung an diesen sensiblen Stellen ließ Nami schaudern. Sie stöhnte und zerrte an dem losen Ende ihres Handtuchs, das sie befestigend in die Seiten gestopft hatte. Sanji bemerkte wie der schwere Stoff an ihrem Körper herabglitt und hielt inne. Er nahm etwas Abstand von ihr und ließ seine Hände sinken. Plötzlich schien er Berührungsängste zu bekommen. Mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Verlangen sah er ihr ins Gesicht. Es war zu sehen, wie sehr sich Sanji nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass sie miteinander schliefen, doch er befürchtete, dass sie damit zu weit gingen. Vielleicht sogar, dass _er_ damit zu weit ging.

Nami zögerte nicht und fuhr unbeirrt weiter fort. Sie begann sein schwarzes Hemd aufzuknöpfen und überbrückte wieder den Abstand zwischen ihnen, indem sie ihn erneut küsste. Vorsichtig erwiderte er den Kuss, berührte mit seinen Händen ihre nackte Taille und warf damit seine Ängste über Board. Durch diese Berührung kroch ein wohliger Schauer über Namis Haut. Nachdem sie ihn von seinem Hemd befreit und es auf den Boden geworfen hatte, drängte sie ihren Oberkörper gegen seinen. Sanji Brust an Brust an sich zu spüren, seine nackte Haut auf ihrer, ließ sie erzittern. Ihr Körper bebte vor Freude und Erwartung.

Irgendwie gelang es ihnen das Hindernis des Badewannenrandes ohne große Blessuren oder peinlichem Stolpern zu überstehen und einander dabei trotzdem nicht außer Acht zu lassen. Nami saß mit dem Rücken an den kalten Rand der Wanne gedrängt. Ihr Körper erzitterte immer wieder aufs Neue. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht nur, weil sie Sanjis Küsse genoss, sondern auch, weil sie fror. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihrer Haut, die auch Sanji bemerkte. Seine Hand glitt zum Wasserhahn, doch Nami ließ ihn inne halten, indem sie ihre Hand auf seine legte.

„Du hast da noch etwas an", sagte Nami lächelnd.

Sanji grinste. Er entledigte sich rasch und geschickt seiner dunklen Hose und den Shorts, die er trug, warf sie aus der leeren Badewanne und drehte den Hahn auf, um die Wanne mit warmem Wasser zu füllen. Das besondere Gefühl des Wassers auf ihrer Haut machte Sanjis Nähe nur noch berauschender. Nami genoss seine Lippen in ihrem Nacken, auf ihren Brüsten und auf ganz verbotenen Stellen, die sie ihm sicherlich noch vor einer halben Stunde niemals erlaubt hätte, zu berühren. Sie tat es ihm gleich, ließ ihren Mund umherwandern, berührte ihn mit den Lippen und küsste ihn.

Nami wusste, dass jetzt kommen würde, was ihren Körper allmählich zum innerlichen Entflammen gebracht hatte, als Sanji sie auf seinen Schoß setzte und sie die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang. Langsam drang er in sie ein und ihre Blicke trafen sich, während sie einander fest umschlungen und regungslos hielten. Unwillkürlich dachte Nami an Erics Worte. Er sollte Recht behalten, es gab wirklich kein Zurück für sie. Erst recht nicht jetzt. Niemals hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, doch tatsächlich war sie diesem Mann bereits hoffnungslos verfallen.

Nami verwickelte Sanji in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Bereits jetzt explodierte ein kleines Feuerwerk in ihr. Dieser Augenblick schien ihr der höchste der Gefühle zu sein und der schönste, den sie seit Monaten erlebte hatte, wenn es überhaupt schon jemals etwas Vergleichbares in ihrem Leben geben hatte. Sie wollte ihn weiter hinauszögern, obwohl sie selbst nicht mehr ruhig bleiben konnte. Am liebsten hätte Nami diesen Moment sogar ganz festgehalten, doch ihr Körper drängte innerlich darauf, sein Verlangen nach Sanji endlich zu stillen. Immer wieder wurde sie von den Schauern der puren Freude durchrüttelt, die ihr Bauch freisetzte. Um die beiden herum gab es nur das Rauschen des prasselnden Wassers. Der Rest der Welt existierte nicht mehr.

Nachdem sie ihren Kuss wieder lösten, begann Nami sich sanft auf Sanji zu bewegen und ihre Finger vergruben sich dabei in seinem blonden Haar. Sanji keuchte auf, als Nami ihr Tempo beschleunigte. Die beiden gaben sich vollkommen einander hin. Bald erreichten beide ihren Höhepunkt. Für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit blieb die Welt um sie herum stehen. Nami stöhnte, während der Orgasmus ihre Sinne benebelte und sich in heftigen Wellen in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Noch einmal hob sie ihr Becken an und ließ sich wieder auf Sanji sinken, ehe er sich keuchend in Nami entlud und beide schwer atmend ihre erhitzen Körpern aneinanderdrängten, um zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Nami fühlte sich geborgen in die Stille zwischen ihnen und mit dem Gefühl, ihn noch immer in sich zu spüren und seinen nackten Körper auf dem ihren wahrzunehmen, während ihre aufgeregten Herzen wild pochend gegeneinander schlugen. Sie wusste genau, dass ein Wort oder ein Blick jetzt alles zerstören würde. Stattdessen hielten sie sich stumm in der Badewanne fest und hatten beide den Kopf auf die Schulter des jeweils anderen gelegt. Lediglich das Rauschen des Hahns und ihr unregelmäßiger Atem drangen an sie heran. Irgendwann würden sie sich wieder voneinander trennen müssen, doch mit sich wollten beide für kurze Zeit das festhalten, was sie gerade miteinander geteilt hatten.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


End file.
